Butterfly Effect
by kyumin0301
Summary: Sungmin gadis cantik yang memliki kekasih bernama Siwon tiba-tiba saja mengalami sebuah kejadian yang kurang masuk akal, seorang pria bernama Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan mengaku sebagai suaminya. Apa yang terjadi? KyuMin/ Simin/ GS/ OOC/ Last chapter update/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Alunan musik yang mengalun indah membuat suasana semakin romantis, bahkan bintang pun ikut ambil bagian untuk menyempurnakan malam ini. Tepatnya menyempurnakan malam kedua insan yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Gesekan senar piano yang terus memenuhi salah satu restoran mewah di Seoul ini memang menjadi daya tarik. Banyak pasangan muda maupun tua yang menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar dinner di restoran yang terkenal dengan suasana romantisnya.

Hal itu pun yang membuat pria bernama Choi Siwon mengajak sang kakasih untuk makan malam di restoran tersebut.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini, Min?" Tanya Siwon pada kekasihnya.

Lee Sungmin, nama wanita yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Choi Siwon. Memang bagaikan sebuah drama, kekasih Sungmin ini tergolong kelas atas dan pastinya dianugerahi dengan wajah tampan. Tapi hal itu pun tidak lantas membuat Sungmin langsung menerima pernyataan cinta Siwon. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk akhirnya Sungmin menerima Siwon.

"Aku menyukainya Wonnie~, gomawo sudah mengajakku kesini"

"Happy anniversarry, Min. Ternyata waktu 2 tahun membuatku semakin mencintaimu" Ucap Siwon kemudian. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya.

12 September 2012. Iya, hari ini adalah hari anniversarry mereka yang ke-2. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bahkan mereka masih ingat betapa bahagianya Siwon saat Sungmin akhirnya bisa menerima cintanya. Seperti hal itu baru terjadi kemarin.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku masih tertawa mengingat perjuanganku dulu saat mendekatimu. Kau selalu menolakku dengan alasan bahwa aku hanya bermain-main saja. Dan tidak terasa sudah dua tahun kita menjalin hubungan ini. Aku sangat bahagia"

"Mungkin aku yang lebih bahagia, karena dari dulu sampai sekarang aku terus mendapatkan cinta darimu"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin"

"Aku juga"

.

.

Setelah merayakan hari anniversary mereka, Siwon pun mengantar Sungmin pulang. Selama berjalan disepanjang koridor, Siwon terus menggandeng tangan kekasihnya hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin.

"Istirahat dan tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama"

"Kau juga harus istirahat Tuan Choi. Jangan terus memikirkan perusahaan ayahmu, kau harus ingat bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi sidang kelulusan"

"Aku ingat Nyonya Choi" Ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Aku bukan Nyonya Choi"

"Segera, Min. Sudah masuk dan istirahatlah. Aku harus pulang. Jalkka!" Siwon mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Ne. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai dirumah"

"Pasti"

.

.

Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam apartemen dan segera mengganti dress soft pinknya dengan pakaian rumahan yang lebih santai. Direbahkannya tubuh mungilnya pada sebuah ranjang yang di dominasi dengan warna pink muda. Tidak hanya ranjang, tetapi warna ruangan ini juga begitu dominan dengan warna favoritnya itu.

Sungmin terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian di restoran tadi. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa kini dirinya benar-benar bahagia. Oh well, siapa yang tidak bahagia mempunyai kekasih seperti Choi Siwon, pria tampan yang kaya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sungmin menyukai Siwon karena sifatnya yang tulus dan baik hati. Sungmin juga tidak begitu membutuhkan kekasih kaya karena dirinya juga terlahir di keluarga yang berada. Tapi kalau ternyata dia mendapatkan pria kaya, ya itu sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

Sungmin terus menunggu telepon dari Siwon sambil memainkan liontin kalung berbentuk hati yang melingkar indah dileher putihnya. Kalung itu baru saja diberikan Siwon di restoran tadi sebagai hadiah anniversarry mereka sedangkan Sungmin memberikan sebuah jam tangan untuk Siwon.

.

**Drtt... drttt...**

.

Sungmin segera menggeser gambar gagang telepon berwarna hijau di ponsel layar sentuhnya setelah melihat ID si penelepon.

.

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?"

"**Ne. Aku sudah sampai. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah malam"**

"Ne"

"**Jaljayo~"**

"Jaljayo~"

.

Setelah memastikan sambungan telponnya telah terputus, Sungmin pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia memang harus tidur karena besok dia masih harus kuliah.

Siwon dan Sungmin memang kuliah di tempat yang sama tapi dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Dan di kampus itulah akhirnya kisah cinta mereka bisa terjalin. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka mulai saling mengenal dan akhirnya memiliki hubungan kekasih, karena itu akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur dengan pancaran sinar hangat yang mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar. Mata yang terpejam itu pun mulai membuka karena merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang menembus kelopaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, mata itu pun mulai terbuka dan terus mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sungmin, si pemilik mata itu terus mengedipkan matanya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Saat membuka matanya, pandangannya disuguhkan dengan atap kamar berwarna putih dan ruangan yang berwarna putih juga. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kamarnya berwarna putih?

Sungmin pun sontak mendudukan dirinya di ranjang besar dengan seprai dan bed cover yang juga berwarna putih. Diedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut ruangan dan betapa kagetnya dia saat menyadari bahwa ini memang bukan kamarnya.

Sungmin bangkit dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Segala pikiran negatif terus memenuhi otaknya. Apa dia diculik? Batinnya.

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga dengan setengah berlari dan berhenti pada sebuah ruang makan yang kini sudah terdapat seorang pria yang sedang menata meja makan dengan roti yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari toaster.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya pria itu. Sungmin pun melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri serta menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa bukan dirinya yang dipanggil 'sayang' oleh pria itu. Namun, selain dirinya tidak ada lagi orang disini.

"Sa—sayang?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi sedangkan pria itu mengambil duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ternyata hal ini memang akan terjadi. Kau tidak ingat siapa aku?" Sungmin pun menggeleng. Oh sungguh dirinya benar-benar bingung.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, suamimu"

Mata Sungmin sontak membulat setelah mendengar ucapan pria dihadapannya yang terasa tidak masuk akal. Suami? Yang benar saja. Bahkan kemarin dia baru saja merayakan anniversarry dengan Siwon.

"Su—suami? Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun ssi~"

"Aku tidak bercanda sayang. Kemarin kita baru saja menikah"

"Menikah? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku ini mempunyai kekasih Kyuhyun ssi~" Sungmin reflek mengarahkan jarinya pada lehernya. Namun—

"Dimana kalungku?" Sungmin panik saat tidak menemukan kalung yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Padahal itu satu-sarunya bukti bahwa dia sudah mempunyai kekasih kerana di liontin itu terukir inisial namanya dan Siwon.

"Aku rasa dokter benar, kau akan mengalami amnesia sementara saat terbangun. Kau tahu? betapa khawatirnya aku saat kau terjatuh saat menuruni tangga setelah kita mengucapkan janji pernikahan di altar"

"Andweyo, itu tidak mungkin" Gumam Sungmin.

"Kemarin adalah hari pernikahan kita. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kata dokter kau akan mengingat semuanya secara perlahan. Aku akan terus membantumu. Kau tenang saja" Ucap pria itu lembut.

Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin hal aneh ini biasa terjadi? Seingatnya kemarin malam Siwon mengantarnya pulang setelah merayakan pesta anniversarry mereka dan setelah itu dia tidur dan tiba-tiba saja saat bangun dia sudah berada di rumah ini dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Sungmin terus berpikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya, tapi untuk apa mereka melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. sangat tidak lucu dan kekanakan. Lalu, apa benar dirinya mengalami amnesia seperti yang dikatakan oleh pria itu? Dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Sarapanlah. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena aku harus pergi ke kantor. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?" Suara pria itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin dan reflek dia pun mengangguk. Ada baiknya pria itu memang pergi, Sungmin merasa asing berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa menyiapkan roti untuk sarapan, karena aku sangat payah soal memasak. Kau bisa memesan makan siangmu kalau kau belum bisa untuk memasak sendiri. Aku akan pulang jam 6 sore dan akan membawakan makan malam. Kau hati-hatilah di rumah" Pamit Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Sungmin berniat untuk mengecup pipi Sungmin, namun Sungmin yang sadar segera menjauhkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, Min. Maaf kalau aku lupa. Aku berangkat" Pamit Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin masih setia duduk di tempatnya sampai tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu depan yang masih bisa terlihat dari ruang makan.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Rumah ini terkesan mewah namun bergaya minimalis. Tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman sebenarnya. Sungmin belum begitu tahu bagaimana bentuk asli rumah ini dan ruangan apa saja yang ada disini. Tapi sekali lagi dia berpikir, apa ini tempat tinggalnya sekarang?

Seakan teringat sesuatu, dia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke lantai atas meninggalkan roti yang masih tergeletak dengan manis di atas piring. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju ruangan tempat dia terbangun tadi pagi.

Matanya mengedar mencari sesuatu dan tersenyum sanang saat berhasil menemukannya.

"Aku harus menghubungi Hyuk"

Hyuk atau Lee Hyuk Jae adalah sahabat Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama mahasiswa di Sunmoon University dengan jurusan yang sama juga, fashion design. Setidaknya dengan menghubungi Hyuk, Sungmin bisa sedikit mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Jari Sungmin bergerak di layar ponselnya. Matanya sontak membulat saat melihat foto selca dirinya bersama pria bernama Kyuhyun itu menjadi wallpaper di ponselnya. Sedikit tidak mau peduli, Sungmin pun segera mencari kontak Hyuk, dan tidak berapa lama—

"Ini dia" Ucap Sungmin sambil menekan layar ponselnya dan sebuah nada sambung pun mulai terdengar di telinganya.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"**Yeobseyo, Min ah~. Kau baik-baik saja?"** Teriak Hyuk tiba-tiba dari seberang telepon.

"Pelankan suaramu, Hyuk. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Bisa kita bertemu?"

"**Ne tentu saja. Kau datang saja ke butik jam 10 nanti"**

"Butik? Butik apa?"

"**Tentu saja butuk milikmu, Lee Sungmin"**

"Memangnya aku punya butik?"

"**Omo! Jangan bilang kau lupa? Apa jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar?"**

"Entahlah Hyuk. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat— anni, bahkan aku tidak tahu"

"**Baiklah, akan aku kirim alamatnya. Kau bisa menemuiku disana"**

"Ne"

.

**Klik**

.

Sungmin pun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menjauhkan ponselnya darinya, namun sesuatu yang tertera di layar ponsel itu sungguh menyita pandangannya.

.

**13 September 20015**

.

Sungmin mendekatkan matanya ke layar, memperjelas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Apa ini benar-benar tahun 2015? Berarti ini sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu' Batinnya.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Hyuk, Sungmin segera bergegas untuk pergi ke alamat yang dimaksud. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk berdua dengan Hyuk di sebuah cafe yang berhadapan pas dengan butik.

"Yang di depan itu adalah butik yang kau dirikan bersama dengan suamimu" Ucap Hyuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah butik.

"JOY's boutique?" Sungmin mengeja nama yang tertera di depan butik tersebut.

"Ne. Kau sendiri yang memberikan nama itu. Awalnya aku pikir, kau memberikan nama itu karena berarti kebahagiaan. Namun ternyata ada arti yang lebih penting lagi dari pada itu"

"Apa?"

"kau bilang kalau itu adalah gabungan nama margamu dengan suamimu. Cho dan Lee—JOY"

"Benarkah itu maksudnya?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Lalu apa benar kau lupa semuanya?" Tanya Hyuk penasaran.

"Tidak semuanya, buktinya aku masih ingat kau dan keluargaku. Hanya saja— aku melupakan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kami pernah menikah"

"Percayalah, dia itu suamimu. Dia sangat khawatir saat kau terjatuh kemarin. Dia bahkan mengatakan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Dan setelah dokter bilang bahwa kemungkinan kau akan mengalami amnesia sementara, dia benar-benar sedih. Dia takut kalau kau akan melupakannya"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu? Choi Siwon—dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan Choi Siwon—pria yang masih dianggapnya sebahgai kekasihnya.

"Soal itu aku juga tidak begitu tahu, baru satu bulan lalu aku pulang ke Korea dan langsung mendapat kabar kau akan menikah" Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung. Apa maksud ucapan Hyuk? Baru satu bulan dia pulang ke Korea?

"Mungkin kau lupa, kalau aku memilih untuk menerima tawaran ke Jepang dan menyelesaikan kuliahku disana dan sepertinya aku menyesal telah mengambil tawaran itu" Lanjut Hyuk

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Hyuk mengambil cangkir dan menyesap kopinya perlahan. Sangat terlihat bahwa Hyuk enggan untuk menceritakannya (lagi) tapi melihat wajah Sungmin yang penasaran membuat Hyuk memilih untuk menceritakannya kembali.

"Saat di Jepang, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria. Dia pria korea yang juga melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang. Pria itu tampan dan sangat baik. Kami menjalin hubungan kurang lebih 2 tahun. Tapi suatu hari, saat aku mendatangi apartemennya— aku mendapatinya sedang tidur bersama seorang wanita tanpa pakaian. Aku merasa dihianati dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan kau menawarkanku untuk bekerja di butikmu" Cerita Hyuk panjang lebar.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik suatu hari nanti Hyuk"

"Semoga saja, Min"

"Lalu mengenai Choi Siwon?"

"Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya. Di hari pernikahanmu, aku juga tidak melihatnya. Tapi yang aku dengar kini dia menduduki jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan milik ayahnya"

'Sudah aku duga. Siwon akan menggantikan posisi ayahanya setelah lulus' Batin Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri menyusuri pedestrian, matanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sederet pertokoan yang dilewatinya. Pikirannya kini terpusat oleh kejadian aneh yang dialaminya.

'Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu 3 tahun, aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain? Bagaimana dengan Siwon?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mengingat Siwon membuat Sungmin merindukan sosok tampan itu. Bagaimana pun hatinya masih milik Siwon sebelum kejadian aneh ini terjadi. Sungmin benar-benar bingung kepada siapa lagi dia harus bertanya mengapa dia bisa menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlalu canggung untuk bertanya hal ini pada Kyuhyun, walaupun sudah pasti pria itu tahu jawabannya. Dan karena hal itu, dia harus menemui Siwon untuk menanyakannya.

Langkah Sungmin seketika berhenti, matanya pun ikut membulat saat melihat siluet orang yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari sebuah toko dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil putih yang terparkir di depan toko. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam yang terlihat pas di badannya, tidak salah lagi pria itu—

"Siwon ah~"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hola halo, author kembali membawa sebuah cerita cinta ringan yang sebenernya sudah sangat banyak cerita dengan alur seperti ini tapi author akan mengemasnya agar terkesan lebih berbeda. Semoga saja. Amin.**

**Pemilihan judul ini memang sepertinya kurang tepat, alurnya juga berbeda dengan film butterfly effectnya Asthon Kucher. Malah lebih mirip kayak film 13 going on 30. Tapi gapapalah biar keliatan lebih keren aja.**

**oh iya, author mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalo misalnya ga bisa update cepet soalnya tugas kuliah sudah menanti di depan mata *nasib***

**yasudah segitu aja untuk awalan... pay pay..**

.

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**And i need so many review for support this fanfict. Can you write it for me?**

**please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****2**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

"Siwon ah~" Lirih Sungmin.

Sungmin mematung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dan langsung beranjak untuk menyetop sebuah taksi. Tiba-tiba—

.

**Drtt... drttt...**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel itu dari saku blazer yang sedang dikenakannya.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"Omma?"

"**Ne, Sungmin ah~. Kyuhyun bilang kau sudah siuman. Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"**

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"**Baiklah. Kami akan ke rumahmu"**

"Ne, Omma"

.

**Klik**

**.**

Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Sungmin pun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat mobil putih itu. Namun sayangnya mobil itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan sedikit kecewa, Sungmin pun pulang ke rumahnya. Setidaknya keluarganya akan datang dan itu membuat hati Sungmin lebih tenang.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu, keluarga Sungmin tiba dirumahnya. Banyak sekali bahan makanan yang dibawa Nyonya Lee untuk dimasak. Rencananya mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil untuk Sungmin.

Saat ini Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee sedang berada di dapur sedangkan Sungjin sedang bermain dengan psp yang sepertinya milik Kyuhyun.

"Min, apa benar kau lupa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Lee. Seketika Sungmin menghentikan aktivitas memotongnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, Omma" Jawab Sungmin sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa kau bisa mengingat kami tapi lupa pada Kyuhyun?"

"Bahkan aku merasa aneh semenjak tadi. Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah denganku. Apa benar aku amnesia? Aku benar-benar tidak yakin. Saat bangun tadi pagi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit dibagian kepalaku. Rasanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku"

"Omma juga tidak begitu mengerti. Kau seketika pingsan saat terjatuh. Semua orang panik dan langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada memar atau luka yang serius tapi dokter memvonismu mengalami amnesia sementara saat tersadar nanti"

"Tidak ada luka?"

"Ne. Kau bahkan diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kau hanya pingsan, setelah itu sadar beberapa saat dan kemudian tertidur karena pengaruh obat"

Pernyataan dari Ommanya membuat Sungmin semakin bingung. Biasanya para penderita amnesia akan mengalami nyeri di kepalanya. Tapi ini tidak terjadi padanya. Bahkan dia benar-benar yakin bahwa kemarin dia dan Siwon baru saja merayakan anniversary mereka.

.

.

Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee sibuk menata meja makan dengan hidangan yang baru saja selesai mereka buat. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu utama terbuka diikuti dengan munculnya Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Nyonya Lee sambil melepas jas yang masih terpasang di tubuh Tuan Lee.

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang membuka jasnya seorang diri.

"Kalian mandilah dulu sambil menunggu keluarga Kyuhyun datang"

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Suasana mendadak begitu canggung bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? kini selain keluargaku dan Kyuhyun yang berada di meja makan ini, ada juga dua orang paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai mertuaku. Mereka selalu tersenyum ke arahku dan membuatku menjadi tidak begitu nyaman karena selalu ditatap.

"Omma senang kalau ternyata menantu Omma yang cantik ini baik-baik saja. Omma lega saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah sadar dan soal amnesiamu— Omma yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingatnya" Ucap Nyonya Cho.

"Ne" Jawabku Singkat dengan sedikit canggung.

"Oh iya, kau juga dapat salam dari Ahra . Dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat ke Kanada"

'Ahra? Siapa lagi itu?'

"Dia noonaku" Bisik seseorang yang duduk tepat disampingku. Kyuhyun. Aku pun hanya meliriknya dan tersenyum kemudian.

Acara makan malam itu pun selesai. Keluargaku serta kedua orangtua Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah semakin malam. Aku dan Kyuhyun pun mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan.

"Kami pulang dulu, Min" Pamit Ommaku.

"Tidak bisakan kalian tinggal disini?" Pintaku.

"Min, ada Kyuhyun yang akan menjagamu. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kami harus pulang"

"Baiklah" Sedikit kecewa tapi memang tidak mungkin mengajak keluargaku tinggal disini. Apalagi yang aku tahu ini memang rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kami pulang dulu. Kau sabarlah, Appa yakin Sungmin akan ingat semuanya" Ucapan Tuan Cho kepada Kyuhyun bisa aku dengar samar-samar dan terlihat Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Pamit mereka bersamaan.

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu sampai mobil keluargaku menjauh dari pekarangan rumah. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri tepat disampingku.

"Min, kau istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam. Aku tahu kau merasa asing dengan keberadaanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur di samping kamarmu agar kau merasa nyaman" Ucapnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mengerti yang aku rasakan.

Setelah menutup pintu, aku segera menuju kamarku. Ku baringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan berdoa agar saat aku bangun esok hari, semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku. Namun, seperti tidak ada rasa kantuk sama sekali, mata itu pun akan senantiasa terbuka pada akhirnya. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkannya lagi tapi tetap berakhir sia-sia.

Bersenandung, menghitung domba, semuanya sudah aku lakukan tapi tidak ada yang bisa membuat mataku terpejam. Begitu banyaknya pikiran membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

.

**Kriet**

**.**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku segera memejamkan mataku dan berpura-pura untuk tidur. Aku dapat merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan seketika duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, hem?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut serta menyingkirkan poniku yang menutupi mata. Aku semakin mengeratkan pejaman mataku.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tidak sendirian, karena ini pun berat untukku, Min. Tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu melindungimu" Ucapnya dan sedetik kemudian sesuatu yang lembut mengecup keningku.

"Selamat tidur" Sebuah selimut mulai terasa menutupi tubuhku. Ya, dia menyelimutiku.

.

**Blam**

**.**

Debaman pintu yang terdengar pelan membuktikan bahwa pria itu sudah keluar. Aku segera membuka mataku dan mendudukan diriku di ranjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" Tanyaku pada udara.

Aku bangkit menuju sebuah meja yang diatasnya begitu banyak kertas sketsa. Aku sangat yakin kalau ini adalah meja kerjaku. Aku buka lembar demi lembar coretan tanganku, aku masih ingat ini desain yang aku buat sejak aku sekolah dulu.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sebuah tablet PC yang tergeletak di mejaku. Ku ambil dan kunyalakan. Sama seperti di ponselku, selcaku bersama pria bernama Kyuhyun menjadi wallpapernya. Aku membuka setiap folder yang terdapat disana. Hanya ada fotoku bersama keluargaku, teman-temanku di Sunmoon University dan juga bersama Kyuhyun. Ada begitu banyak fotoku bersamanya.

"Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

Matahari perlahan naik dan menyinari bumi bagian timur. Bias cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan itu kini mulai menyapa mata yang semula masih terpejam. Sedikit demi sedikit mata itu terbuka dan sang pemilik hanya menghela nafas berat saat mengetahui bahwa tempatnya kini masih sama seperti kemarin.

'Apa aku benar-benar lupa ingatan?' Gumamnya.

Sungmin— wanita yang kini masih setia duduk di ranjangnya itu perlahan mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni setiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai bawah. Diedarkan pendangannya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan dan hanya kesunyian yang dia temukan.

Kakinya pun melangkah ke arah meja makan. Dilihatnya roti panggang dan beberapa selai aneka rasa serta segelas susu yang masih hangat. Matanya tak sengaja melirik sebuah note yang diletakan dibawah gelas susu. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengambil note tersebut dan membacanya.

.

_Min, maaf hari ini aku harus berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi dan tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu. Aku tidak tega membangunkan tidurmu._

_Dan maaf, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyiapkan roti untukmu sarapan. Tapi, aku harap kau mau memakannya walaupun sedikit._

_Jaga kesehatanmu._

_-Kyu-_

.

Setelah membacanya, Sungmin pun duduk dan mulai meminum susu serta memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

seorang pria berkulit pucat itu terlihat sedang duduk di meja kerjannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Pikirannya terus melayang entah kemana.

.

**Kriet**

**.**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan munculah seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Wow! Tidak biasanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun datang sepagi ini?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada sedikit menyindir. Selama Kyuhyun kerja disana, ini mungkin pertama kalinya dia datang pagi ke kantor.

"Kau sangat tahu masalahku Donghae ah~? Sungmin tidak nyaman kalau berada di dekatku jadi aku inisiatif untuk berangkat ke kantor sebelum dia bangun"

Ya, itulah penyebabnya Kyuhyun bisa datang pagi ke kantor dan menjadi rekor dalam kamus hidupnya selama ini.

"Aku tahu ini begitu sulit untukmu. Tapi kau harus tegar. Aku yakin istrimu bisa ingat semuanya" Ucap Donghae.

Lee Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dari kecil, bisa dibilang hanya Donghae yang bisa bertahan berteman dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun yang punya sikap keras kepala dan egois. Oleh karena itu, tidak ada yang Donghae tidak tahu mengenai Kyuhyun. Contohnya masalah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak segan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae dan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang hanya nyaman bercerita kepada sahabatnya itu.

Saat ini dua sahabat itu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Perusahaan yang mengembangkan sebuah game online maupun offline. Perusahaan yang didirikan oleh seorang Cho senior yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kakek Kyuhyun. setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kuliahnya, kakeknya segera memberikan kepemimipinannya kepada cucu laki-lakinya itu. Ayah Kyuhyun yang lebih tertarik dibidang edukasi pun menolak untuk memimpin sehingga menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyuhyun ah~?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pasrah sambil menunduk lesu.

"Setidaknya kau harus membuatnya mengingat dirimu"

"Bagaimana caranya? Bahkan dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman berdekatan denganku"

"Cho Kyuhyun yang aku kenal tidak akan menyerah" Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang sahabat.

"Kau pasti bisa Kyu. Aku yakin" Kata-kata Donghae entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya kata-kata penyemangat itu memang sangat dibutuhkannya untuk sekarang ini.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Namun, pria bernama Kyuhyun itu masih belum beranjak sedikit pun dari depan laptop. Jemarinya masih lincah bergerak di atas papan keyboard sambil sesekali membaca berkas-berkas yang bertebaran disekitar laptopnya.

Mengingat sudah hampir dini hari, Kyuhyun pun meyudahi pekerjannya. Dimatikannya layar laptopnya serta dilepasnya kaca mata yang tadinya masih terpasang sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Melihat layar laptop dalam waktu yang lama membuatnya sedikit pusing, tapi itulah yang harus dia kerjakan.

Sebelum tidur, dia pun beranjak untuk melihat Sungmin di kamarnya yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dan segera menuju kamar Sungmin. Dibukanya sedikit pintu kayu itu dan terdengarlah sebuah isakan pelan dari dalam kamar.

"Hikss... hiksss... Aku mohon Tuhan, kembalikan aku ke masa itu. Aku merindukannya, aku merindukan Siwon"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Bagai tersayat pisau, hati Kyuhyun berdenyut perih. Mendengar isakan serta ucapan sang istri yang menyebut nama pria lain membuatnya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Tetesan air mata itu pun perlahan meleleh dari matanya. Rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya kini meluap menjadi air mata. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamar Sungmin, niat untuk mengucapkan selamat malam itu pun sirna.

Diseretnya tubuh rapuh itu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia sadar, dia bukan orang yang mudah menangis namun kali ini hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia menangis karena dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan demi Tuhan dia tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisan keluar dari bibir mungil milik istrinya itu.

"Apa? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisanmu, Min? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

.

ooOoo

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, tapi Sungmin bahkan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia ingat sesuatu. Dia masih saja menghindari Kyuhyun dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun untuk lebih bersabar menghadapinya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sengaja untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenarnya hari ini dia libur, tapi dia sadar bahwa keberadaannya di rumah akan membuat Sungmin canggung berada disana. Jadilah, dia memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar rumah.

Langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah bangunan yang dikekelilingi kaca persis seperti etalase pada toko-toko pada umumnya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~?" Tanya seseorang ketika melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyuk ssi~" Sapa Kyuhyun pada Hyuk. Ya, hari ini Kyuhhyun memang sengaja untuk datang ke butik milik istrinya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ada perlu apa kau kesini di hari sabtu begini? tidak biasanya?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Seharusnya hari ini Sungmin memakai gaun itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang sebuah gaun berwarba soft pink yang terpasang pada sebuah manekin.

"kau benar. Seharusnya Sungmin mengenakan gaun itu di acara resepsi pernikahan kalian hari ini" Ucap Hyuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dan ikut memandang gaun itu.

Memang benar, seharusnya hari ini adalah hari resepsi pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Resepsi itu sengaja diadakan dua minggu setelah mereka mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Namun karena masalah ini, Kyuhyun dengan berat hati membatalkannya dengan alasan bahwa Sungmin sedang sakit pasca insiden jatuh itu.

"Dia pasti sangat cantik memakai gaun rancangannya itu" Puji Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah gaun itu. Hyuk dapat melihat bahwa kini mata Kyuhyun mulai berair.

"Sayang sekali kau belum pernah melihatnya memakai gaun itu. Percayalah, dia sangat cantik" Ucap Hyuk berusaha untuk menghibur pria disampingnya ini.

"Kau mau kopi?" Tawar Hyuk

"Kalau tidak merepotkan" Jawab Kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hyuk tampak duduk berhadapan sambil sesekali menyesap kopi yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Ini bahkan sudah dua minggu, tapi Sungmin masih belum mengingat semuanya"

"Bersabarlah Kyuhyun ssi~"

"Tapi kenapa? kenapa dia bisa mengingatmu, keluarganya, bahkan— mantan kekasihnya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku" Lirih Kyuhyun.

Hyuk hanya diam mendengar Kyuhyun. Dirinya pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika berada di posisi seperti Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Sering aku berniat untuk pergi tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak tega dan dengan sendirinya aku akan kembali ke rumah. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan tawanya, senyumnya, candanya bahkan aku merindukan saat dia duduk di meja itu dan bergelut dengan sketsa-sketsanya" Pandangan Kyuhyun pun kini beralih ke arah sebuah meja yang menjadi meja kerja Sungmin saat di butik.

"Aku memang tidak merasakan bagaimana berada di posisimu Kyuhyun ssi~. Tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah meninggalkan Sungmin. Percayalah, Sungmin membutuhkanmu dan akan selalu membutuhkanmu sekalipun dia tidak mengingatmu"

"Tapi terkadang hati ini memberontak melihatnya terus menghindariku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat dia menangis dan mencoba menghentikan tangisan itu. Tapi bagaikan seorang pecundang aku hanya bisa melihatnya menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa"

"Kyuhyun ssi~, jangan pernah menyerah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Segala bentuk penolakan darinya tidak akan aku pedulikan lagi. Kini aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan memelukku erat seperti sebelumnya"

Hyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia bersyukur bahwa temannya mendapat suami seperti Kyuhyun. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Hyuk tahu betapa besar Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin.

"Besok aku akan bicara pada Sungmin. Butik ini juga sama sepertimu Kyuhyun ssi~, sama-sama membutuhkan Sungmin. Aku akan mengajaknya untuk kembali kesini. Dengan begitu, aku harap dia bisa mulai mengingatnya"

"Terima kasih Hyuk ssi~"

.

ooOoo

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, Sungmin pun segera menuju pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang dan wajah Hyuk pun langsung memenuhi intercom yang terpasang di dinding. Mengetahui sahabatnya yang datang, Sungmin segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hyukie~"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja. Aku senang kau datang ke rumahku" Ucap Sungmin ceria.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali. Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia sedang keluar, mungkin sedang bersantai dengan teman-temannya" Jawab Sungmin sambil meletakan dua buah gelas berisi orange juice di atas meja.

"Di hari Minggu seperti ini, suamimu masih saja keluar rumah. Seharusnya dia lebih memilih untuk bersamamu, kan?"

Sungmin tampak diam. "Sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini Hyuk?" Alih Sungmin.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu kembali ke butik. Kami sangat membutuhkanmu disana, Min. Ingat! Butik itu milikmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab. Banyak sekali pelanggan yang menanyakanmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Oh iya, kemarin Kyuhyun datang ke butik"

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" Tanya Sungmin. Bukankah kemarin Kyuhyun ada pertemuan? Tapi kenapa dia malah ke butik? Batinnya.

"Dia hanya berdiri sambil melihat gaun rancanganmu yang masih terpasang di manekin"

"Ga—un?"

"Gaun yang kau buat untuk pesta pernikahanmu. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, seharusnya kemarin itu kau dan Kyuhyun menyelenggarakan pesta resepsi pernikahan kalian. Tapi karena kondisimu, maka Kyuhyun membatalkannya"

'Resepsi pernikahan?'

"Min?"

"Ne?"

"Kemarin Kyuhyun bercerita padaku. Dia bilang kalau kau selalu menghindarinya. Aku tahu kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi setidaknya jangan terus menghindar darinya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan sedih dengan sikapmu. Kau tahu? bahkan dia lebih sering berada di luar rumah agar kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kau mulai menerima keberadaannya"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, sepertinya karpet di lantainya kini lebih menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sungmin sadar kalau mungkin Kyuhyun akan sedih jika dia terus menjaga jarak. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Hmmm, soal itu akan aku pikirkan"

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Tapi soal butikmu, kau harus kembali kesana" Ucap Hyuk final membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

.

ooOoo

.

Sepanjang malam Sungmin terus memikirkan perkataan Hyuk padanya sampai dia tertidur. Paginya, Sungmin sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang serius menyiapkan sarapan pagi sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Sungmin.

"Apa kau harus berangkat ke kantor sepagi ini?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kau—sudah bangun, Min?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi. Kyuhyun pun ikut mengambil tempat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke butik" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun kini tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Kau sangat dibutuhkan disana"

"Kyuhyun ssi~?" Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Makanan apa yang kau suka?"

"Ne?"

"Hari ini aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu. Kau suka makan apa?"

Rasanya hati Kyuhyun ingin menjerit senang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun begitu senang.

"Kau juga tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan lagi, biar aku saja yang menyiapkannya. Kau sudah terlalu lelah bekerja. Dan—"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menunggu wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Dan kau tidak perlu berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi atau keluar di hari libur kerjamu kalau hanya untuk membuatku lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah. Aku memang merasa canggung berada di dekatmu tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering menghindarimu, tapi aku berjanji untuk merubahnya"

Ucapan Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Dia ingin berteriak senang dan menangis di waktu yang bersamaan. Setidaknya Sungmin sudah memulai untuk lebih peduli padanya.

'Apa ini jalan darimu Tuhan?' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Huwaaa, akhirnya bisa update. Sebenernya mau di update dari kemaren-kemaren tapi tiba-tiba si choco *nama netbuk author* mandadak manja dan ga bisa dipake buat onlen. Jadilah baru bisa update sekarang. Untung aja bisa dan ga tau nih kalo nanti manjanya kambuh. Jadi maafin aja ya kalo next chapnya lama...**

**Oh iya kemarin ada typo di tahun, hahaha jadi kajadian ini di tahun 2015 ya reader**

**Dan sepertinya masih banyak yang bingung sama ceritanya ya? Author jelasin dikit. Kalo yg pernah nonton 13 going on 30 pasti tahu. Jadi untuk yang lainnya selama tiga tahun ini meraka ngenjalaninya sebagaimana mestinya waktu berjalan tapi untuk Sungmin, dia tiba-tiba aja berada di tahun 2015. Ya itulah sedikit penjelasannya. Yang kurang ngerti bisa ditanya di—**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress .com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**Oke segitu aja deh. See you bext chap...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Liekaneshiro, rositakyuhyun, ****aduhMin, ****Lee Jinhae, audrey musaena, ****LovelyMin, Caxiebum, ****Melani KyuminElfSha137, ****Pikapika, ****Sunghyunnie, ****Nezta, ****LeeJeHwaELF, qqmingkyutes137, ****Sparkyu-Min, ****Hyugi Lee, Iam ELF and JOYer, ****HyunMing joo, ****NithanyaKYu, ****Sasya, ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****BbuingBbuing137, ****Kanaya, ****Yuara Tirania, triple3r, ****MinnieGalz, fariny, Cho Miku, KimShippo, kyumin, ****kerorokeyen, ****minyu, ****mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ****kyu99, chabluebilubilu, danhobak98, ****lytee . bunnyming, ****eunhee24, Andhisa Joyers, wyfambare, ****Qhia503, ImSFS, ****titatittu, ****Ayu Kyumin, HeeYeon, nannaa, ****KMS kyuminshiper, ****hyuknie****, mimizu, Jotha Aurigth, kyurin Minnie, and anonim guest**

.

.

**Q & A **

**Q : Kenapa judulnya bukan 'Butterfly's effect'?**

**A : Maksudnya butterfly effect ini sebuah keadaan yang kayak efek kupu-kupu, author juga kurang ngerti, nonton filmnya pun author masih bingung maksud efek kupu-kupu itu apa. Dan butterfly effect itu emang sebuah istilah sepertinya, jadi bukan efeknya kupu-kupu. Aduh jadi bingung ngejelasinnya.**

**Q : yang akan tersiksa Kyu atau Min?**

**A : Menurut kalian? Menurut author sih yang tersiksa dua-duanya**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini. i'm so so so happy. Reader emang the best deh.**

**For this chap, can you write your review (again)**

**Pulissss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

- Donghae

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

"Dimana tempat dagingnya ya?" Sungmin berbicara sendiri sambil mendorong troli di depannya. "Itu dia" Serunya senang saat melihat jejeran daging yang berada di etalase.

Saat ini, Sungmin memang berada di supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Selama dua Minggu berada di rumah itu, baru satu kali Sungmin masak saat keluarganya datang ke rumah waktu itu bahkan Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa lemari esnya benar-benar kosong tanpa ada satupun bahan masakan. Jadilah dia pergi ke Supermarket untuk membelinya.

"Kyuhyun menyukai apa saja selain sayuran. Jadi aku akan memasak daging saja" Gumamnya.

Sungmin pun membeli beberapa kilo daging. Hari ini dia berencana untuk memasakan Kyuhyun daging karena pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai apa saja asal bukan sayuran.

"Kenapa pria itu tidak suka sayuran? Padahal itu sangat menyehatkan. Apa aku beli saja beberapa ya?" Setelah menimang-nimang akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa sayuran. Sungmin sangat menyukai sayur dan kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau memakannya biar dia sendiri saja yang menghabiskannya.

.

.

Sungmin segera meletakan kantong belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Jam sudah menunujukan pukul 5 sore, dia pun segera memulai aktivitas memasaknya. Dipasangnya sebuah apron berwarna pink ke tubuhnya, tidak lupa dia pun menguncir rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menganggu kegiatannya.

Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh bahan-bahan dari dalam kantong, Sungmin pun mulai memotong-motong semua daging dan bahan lainnya kemudian memasaknya menjadi beberapa hidangan.

Hampir satu jam Sungmin sibuk di dapur sambil sesekali mencicipi masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Sempurna" Ucapnya saat merasakan hasil masakannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan aroma masakan yang begitu lezat. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan pandangannya langsung tertuju ke arah Sungmin yang masih mengaduk-ngaduk masakannya.

"Wanginya benar-benar lezat" Ucap Kyuhyun yang sedikit membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, madilah dulu. Biar aku menyiapkan makan malamnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera melesakan dirinya ke lantai atas.

.

.

Sungmin sudah selesai menata semua hidangannya di atas meja makan. Kini dia pun menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah itu muncul dan langsung duduk dihadapannya.

"Wah, banyak sekali dan aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu makanlah"

Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil sumpit dan langsung mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya. Dikunyahnya makanan itu perlahan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan memakannya dan itu membuat Sungmin menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Apa masakannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Masakanmu selalu enak, Min. Hanya saja, aku senang bisa merasakan masakanmu lagi. aku benar-benar merindukan masakanmu" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam dan hanya memandang sendu ke arah pria yang sedang lahap memakan masakannya itu.

"kalau begitu, aku akan selalu memasak untukmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Selain Sungmin yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, gadis cantik itu juga sudah tampil rapi. Sarapan pagi ini juga terlihat berbeda kerana tidak menemukan roti panggang dengan selai di atas meja melainkan nasi dengan sayur dan lauk-pauk yang lebih bergizi, setidaknya Sungmin harus mengubah menu sarapan mereka menjadi lebih sehat.

"Apa kau sudah siap kembali ke butik?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Aku harus siap. Butik itu milikku kan? Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Lagi pula kasian Hyuk kalau harus mengelolanya sendiri, setidaknya aku tidak lupa bagaimana cara membuat sketsa. Aku masih ahli dalam hal itu" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, walaupun setengah hatinya menangis mengingat bahwa memang hanya dirinya dan orang terdekatnya yang tidak diingat oleh Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke butik"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, aku tahu tempatnya Kyuhyun ssi~" Tolak Sungmin. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan pria di hadapannya.

"Jangan sungkan, arahnya juga sama. Jadi kenapa kau harus berangkat sendiri?"

"Ah baiklah" Tidak enak terus menolak, akhirnya Sungmin mengiyakan ajakan itu. Bukankah dirinya sudah berjanji untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobil hitamnya di halaman butik milik Sungmin. Sungmin pun segera melepas seat belt yang masih membelit tubuhnya. Sungmin berniat membuka pintu mobil sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dengan cepat.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam beberapa detik dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih" Ucapnya singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

'Untuk usaha yang kau lakukan agar tidak menyakitiku' Tentu saja ucapan itu hanya mampu diucapkan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Untuk sarapan tadi pagi. Kau tahu? aku sudah terlalu bosan sarapan dengan roti" Canda Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

Melihat Sungmin tersenyum lepas membuat Kyuhyun seakan baru melihat surga. Dirinya sangat takut jika dia tidak bisa melihat senyum malaikat itu lagi. Tapi sekarang, dia bisa melihatnya kembali dan itu cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan memasak untukmu. Kau tidak perlu makan roti lagi untuk sarapan. Kalau begitu, aku harus segera ke butik. Hati-hatilah di jalan" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam butik. Mobil Kyuhyunmasih setia di tempat, sampai tubuh Sungmin benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min. Sangat" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobil hitamnya menuju kantor.

.

.

"Min ah~. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan kembali ke butik hari ini?" Baru saja Sungmin masuk ke dalam, seseorang sudah memeluknya erat.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, Hyuk. Apa kau terkejut?"

"Terkejut? Tidak juga. Aku yakin kau akan kembali kesini. Tapi aku memang tidak menyangka akan secepat ini" Hyuk pun membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau yakin aku akan kembali? Bisa saja kan a—"

"Kau bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja. Aku sangat mengenalmu, Min" Potong Hyuk membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi Hyuk benar, Sungmin bukan orang seperti itu dan sepertinya Hyuk hapal dengan sifat sahabat karibnya itu.

Sungmin kembali beridiri saat pandangannya mengarah ke salah satu manekin di butiknya. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke patung itu dan menelusuri inci demi inci pakaian yang dipakai sang patung dengan jarinya.

"Gaun itu adalah—"

"Gaun racangan pertamaku" Kali ini Sungmin memotong ucapan Hyuk.

Sungmin tampak terpesona dengan gaun itu. Gaun rancangan pertamanya. Dia masih ingat kapan dia membuat sketsa gaun itu, saat sekolah menengah atas dan itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Tapi, Sungmin tidak menyangka akan membuat sketsa itu menjadi sesuatu yang nyata.

"Ini indah" Puji Sungmin.

"Tentu saja indah. Kau juga membuat gaun itu khusus untuk acara penting, acara resepsi pernikahanmu dengan Kyuhyun"

"Apa aku berniat mengenakannya saat resepsi itu? " Tanya Sungmin. Hyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh iya Min, ada undangan seminar di sebuah hotel. Dan aku rasa lebih baik kau yang datang, undangan itu juga ditujukan untukmu" Ucap Hyuk sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya menarik. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada urusan hari ini. Untung saja kau datang, jadi kau bisa menghadirinya. Biarkan butik ini dijaga oleh para karyawan"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ruang seminar di salah satu hotel berbintang di Seoul, pasalnya sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai dan dia tidak mau tiba disaat semuanya sudah dimulai.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat dirinya tiba diwaktu yang tepat. Tidak lama setelah dia duduk, acara itu pun dimulai. Seminar ini secara garis besar berisi tentang fashion, jadi banyak sekali perancang yang sudah terkenal atau yang baru saja mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai perancang hadir dalam acara ini.

Sungmin dengan serius memperhatikan para pembiacara di depan. Dia merasa mendapat pengetahuan baru yang sangat berguna untuk keririnya kelak. Sepertinya bukan keputusan yang salah dia datang ke acara seperti ini.

Hampir 3 jam acara itu berlangsung dan dua pembicara yang mengisi acara tesebut pintar mengemas acara tersebut menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Benar-benar banyak ilmu yang didapat Sungmin setelah seminar hari ini.

Semua peserta seminar pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Langkah Sungmin berhenti saat pendangannya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di depan meja resepsionis. Secara reflek, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah sosok itu.

"Siwon ah~" Panggil Sungmin pada sosok yang membelakanginya.

Sosok itu perlahan membalik wajahnya dan membuatnya mengahadap ke arah Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu tampak duduk bersama di restoran hotel. Sungmin dan Siwon. Keduanya sesekali terlihat menyesap kopi pesanannya sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menagis, itu sangat terlihat dari kantung matanya yang sudah dipenuhi air mata yang terus mendesak keluar. Tapi, tidak! Sungmin tidak mau menangis sekarang. Jujur, Sungmin begitu banyak menyimpan rasa rindu kepada orang dihadapannya dan itu yang membuatnya terus terdiam seakan mambatu.

"Apa kabarmu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"Apa aku terlihat baik? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang terjadi padaku?" Dan gagal, air mata itu perlahan meluncur walaupun tanpa isakan sedikitpun.

"Jangan menangis, Min. Aku tahu. di hari pernikahanmu kau mengalami kecelakaan dan yang aku dengar karena kejadian itu, kau mengalami lupa ingatan"

"Tidak semuanya aku lupa. Tapi kau tahu? itu malah membuatku tersiksa. Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba berada di tahun 2015 dan menikah dengan orang lain yang bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya? Aku tidak merasa kalau aku melupakan sesuatu tapi aku merasa bahwa aku belum pernah mengalami itu semua" Dan air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Apa sesulit itu?" Sungmin mengangguk sambil mengahapus air matanya.

"Terakhir yang aku ingat adalah merayakan anniversarry kita yang kedua dan besoknya aku langsung berada di tahun 2015. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya aku bisa menikah dengan pria itu? Apa kau tahu alasannya?" Tanya Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu berharap dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hubungan kita dan lebih memilih bersamanya hingga menikah. Aku bahkan merasa sangat sakit saat kau mengambil keputusan itu. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal aku masih begitu mencintaimu, Min"

'Benarkah yang diceritakan Siwon ini?' Batinnya penuh tanya.

"Mi—mianhae. Apa aku terlalu menyakitimu?"

"Kau tahu seberapa besarnya cintaku ini bahkan sampai sekarang dan tentu saja itu benar-benar membuatku sedih"

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku mencintaimu, Min"

"Aku juga"

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyantap makan malamnya dengan hikmat. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun keluar dari mulut mereka, hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang beradu dan suara detik jam yang memenuhi ruang makan rumah itu.

* * *

'Aku mencintaimu, Min'

'Aku juga'

'Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?'

'Tapi—'

* * *

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak mengingat percakapannya dengan Siwon di restoran tadi. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya pun terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sungmin yang tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis dihadapannya itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu bahkan nasi di mangkuknya masih tampak utuh tak tersentuh.

"Min ah~, kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lee Sungmin" Sungmin tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadarnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau terus melamun saat makan? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"A—aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja" Elak Sungmin dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mudah percaya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat dirinya tahu bahwa ada yang sedang Sungmin pikirkan.

"Aku siap mendengar semua ceritamu, Min. Jangan pernah menyimpannya sendiri" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menyuap makanannya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Menatap manik mata hitam milik Sungmin yang tampak sendu malam ini.

"Ne?"

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku"

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Satu nama yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak. Matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas tapi Kyuhyun terus menahannya agar dia tidak menagis saat ini, dihadapan wanita yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku tahu tapi tidak begitu mengenalnya" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa itu Choi Siwon, pria yang pernah mengisi hati sang istri selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi sungguh dia tidak mau membahasnya lagi saat ini.

"Dia—mantan kekasihku"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya" Ucap Kyuhyun sekan tidak peduli, padahal di dalam hatinya sebuah pisau sedang mengiris hatinya secara perlahan.

"Aku bahkan hanya ingat saat kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang kedua" Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan demi ucapan Sungmin yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa memorimu berhenti sampai disitu?" Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mendengarku menceritakan hal ini padamu?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Asal itu membuatmu nyaman berada didekatku. Aku tidak akan apa-apa" Jawabnya.

'Aku akan bertahan untukmu, Min' Janji Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa diikrarkan dalam hatinya.

.

ooOoo

.

Pintu kaca sebuah butik itu terbuka diiikuti munculnya sesosok pria tampan dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan proposional.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Sapa salah satu karyawan dengan ramah. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum membuat sang karyawan merona merah. Siapa yang tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu jika ada seorang pria tampan tersenyum padamu?

"A—ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan" Dan tiba-tiba saja lidah sang karyawan itu mendadak kelu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik butik ini. Lee Sungmin" Ucap pria itu kemudian.

"Nyonya Lee Sungmin sedang berada di ruangannya, Tuan. Apa ingin saya panggilkan?"

"Ne. Tolong panggilkan. Bilang Choi Siwon mencarinya" Karyawan itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan pria bernama Siwon itu.

.

.

Gadis manis bernama Sungmin itu sedang serius mencoret-coret kertas putih menjadi sebuah sketsa di atas meja kerjanya. Pandangannya menatap fokus pada ujung pensil yang terbentur pada kertas putih itu.

.

**Tok...tok**

.

"Siapa?" Sahut Sungmin dari dalam ruangannya.

"Nyonya Lee, Tuan Choi Siwon mencari anda" Jawab sang karyawan dari luar.

'Choi Siwon?' Seketika mata Sungmin berbinar dan segera bangkit menuju pintu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sang karyawan yang masih setia berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Senyum Sungmin merekah saat dilihatnya Siwon sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil melihat baju-baju di butiknya.

"Siwon ah~?" Panggilan Sungmin membuat Siwon menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersama? Aku rasa sudah waktunya makan siang?" Ajak Siwon. Sungmin pun reflek melihat jam ditangannya dan benar saja ini sudah sangat siang. Ternyata menyibukan diri dengan membuat sketsa membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Tentu saja. Kkaja!" Sungmin pun mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi bersama Siwon.

.

.

Hyuk sengaja kembali dari acara pertemuannya secepat mungkin untuk bisa makan siang bersama Sungmin. Tapi sesampainya disana, dirinya tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Hyuk pada salah satu karyawannya.

"Tadi Nyonya Lee pergi setelah pria bernama Choi Siwon datang kesini" Jawab sang karyawan.

"Choi Siwon? Apa Sungmin pergi bersamanya?"

"Ne"

Hyuk segera mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan berniat untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian dia menaruh ponsel itu kembali. Dia tidak tahu apa memberitahu Kyuhyun adalah hal yang tepat? Setidaknya dia harus pastikan dulu, kenapa Sungmin bisa pergi bersama Siwon? Bisa saja mereka hanya bertemu layaknya teman lama.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Ini bagaikan mimpi. Bisa makan siang bersama Siwon benar-benar seperti mimpi untukku sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu berharap kalau aku dan Siwon dapat bertemu kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku tapi yang jelas aku begitu merindukannya.

Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang mengatakan aku sudah menikah dengan pria bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tapi kalau boleh aku jujur, hati ini masih milik Siwon, cinta ini masih milik Siwon.

"Hei, kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu, Min?" Tanya Siwon. Saat ini kami memang masih setia duduk di restoran walau semua hidangan yang tersaji sudah habis kami santap.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang. Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum? Apa aku harus seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan" Ucap Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Awwww" Rintihku sambil mengusap pelan pipinku yang terasa panas karena cubitannya. Siwon pun hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesalku dan kemudian kau pun ikut tersenyum.

.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kursi dimana sepasang manusia itu duduk sambil tertawa bersama, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan meraka. Matanya berubah sendu saat melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu saling berinteraksi dan jujur saja orang itu sangat menginginkan dirinyalah yang berada di hadapan sang wanita.

Kyuhyun. seseorang yang terus saja memperhatikan Sungmin dan Siwon walau hatinya kini benar-benar sakit. Melihat sang istri bisa tertawa lepas dengan pria lain membuatnya merasa semakin tertolak. Dia sadar dan dia sangat paham jika istrinya memang tidak mengingatnya dan mungkin istrinya masih menganggap bahwa Siwon lah kekasihnya. Tapi sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut?

'Tuhan, aku mohon padamu. Berikanlah kebahagiaan untuk Sungminku' Doa Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Aku berasa lama banget deh update chap 3 ini. Iya ga sih?**

**Mianhae ya, author sibuk banget ngurusin kedatangan pacar author (re: Donghae) ke rumah hahahhaha **

**Disini konfliknya udah mulai mucul dan siwon sudah mengambil peraannya di ff ini. oh iya banyak banget yang nanyain masa lalunya KyuMin bisa begitu gimana kejadiannya? Hohoho otu akan author ceritakan di lain waktu *eh* maksudnya di lain chapter.**

**Udah deh segitu aja. Dan sorry sorry for typo. Sumpah demi apapun author males banget negdit *jangan ditiru ya***

**Pay pay :)**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress. Com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Iam ELF and JOYer, Qhia503, ****Nezta, ****lie . kaneshiro1, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, ****Lee SunMi, Mimizu, ****HeeYeon, Shywona489, ****MinnieGalz, ****mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ****Sparkyu-Min, Fariny, ****Haruu 'Ruu' Kim, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****Sunghyunnie, kerorokeyen, lytee . bunnyming, Ayu Kyumin, nannaa, ****LovelyMin, ****Cho Hanbyeol, ****Margareth pumpkins, kyurin Minnie, ****NithanyaKYu, audrey musaena, FiungAsmara, ****chabluebilubilu, KMS kyuminshiper, ****adinda . sungmin, Hyugi Lee, ImSFS, ****Cho Miku, Chikyumin, Kanaya, kyuminalways89, Myblacksmile, nurichan4, ****triple3r, indahpus96, CharolineElf, BbuingBbuing137, ****Chikyumin, wenyjung, ****EvilBunny-JoY, MeyMey8495, Yuara Tirania, ****NUYee, ****Diniaulicious, Lee Jinhae, ****MinMin21, Me Is, didotming, titatittu, ****HyukBunnyMing, ****HANA, ****I'M MISS SIMPLE**

.

.

**Q & A :**

**Q : Rate berubah apa tidak?**

**A : Oh soal itu belum kepikiran. Liat nanti aja ya readerdeul**

**Q : Drama 18 vs 29 sama pa engga sama 13 going on 30?**

**A : kalo menurut author sih beda. Kalo drama 18 vs 29 itu kan pemeran cewaknya emang lupa ingatan, trus inget pas dia umur 18 tahun. Kalo 13 going on 30, pemeran ceweknya itu tadinya berumur 13 trus pas ultah minta supaya dia bisa berubah besar, abis itu dia pake bubuk ajaib. Dan besoknya dia berubah jadi 30 tahun. Tapi menurut orang lain kejadian itu bukan tiba-tiba kayak yang pemeran cewek itu rasain. Ya sama lah sama kayak cerita di ff ini.**

**Q : Ceritakan kenapa KyuMin bisa menikah?**

**A : Semua cerita masa lalu dan asal muasak KyuMin bisa menjalin hubungan dan akhirnya menikah. Tenang, semuanya bakal author jelasin tapi di chap nanti. jadi stay tune aja ya.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak ya buat para reader yang udah baca apalagi yang udah review.**

**Author seneng banget... review lagi ya teman-teman.**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

- Donghae

- Kibum

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****4**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Sungmin sering kali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Siwon, dimulai dari makan siang bersama, jalan-jalan di akhir pekan dan sebagainya. Bahkan Sungmin rela melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Entah orang akan berpikiran apa tentang dirinya, yang terpenting dia bisa bersama Siwon.

Anggap saja dia sedang berselingkuh dari Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak mau peduli. Selama Kyuhyun tidak tahu hubungannya itu, dia tidak menyakiti hati pria itu kan?

Seperti hari ini, Sungmin meninggalkan butiknya dan memilih untuk menerima ajakan Siwon. Gadis cantik itu pun mengikuti kemana saja Siwon membawanya.

"Apa kau mau es krim?" Tanya Siwon. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di pesisir pantai sambil menikmati ombak kecil yang bergulung sampai ke kaki mereka.

"Tentu"

Siwon pun dengan cepat berjalan ke arah penjual es krim. Sambil menunggu, Sungmin pun duduk di pasir pantai itu sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus hingga berhasil meniupkan rambut panjangnya.

"Ini" Ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan satu cone es krim rasa coklat.

'Coklat? Apa Siwon lupa es krim kesukaanku?' Batin Sungmin. Namun, karena merasa tidak enak, Sungmin pun menerima es krim itu dan mulai memakannya.

Mereka pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu di pantai yang perlahan mulai ramai oleh pengunjung itu. masih sambil menikmati es krim di tangan mereka.

.

.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya masih sambil tersenyum. Selama perjalanan dari pantai sampai rumahnya, Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Gadis itu benar-benar senang bisa berkencan dengan Siwon. Kencan? Ya anggap saja itu seperti kencan.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju kamarnya, tapi belum genap dia menaiki anak tangga yang mengantarnya ke lantai 2, dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari kamarnya yang terbuka.

'Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sudah pulang?' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekati kamar Kyuhyun berniat untuk sekedar menyapanya, tapi percakapan Kyuhyun dengan orang diseberang line teleponnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu dan malah memilih untuk menajamkan telinganya untuk memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya Hyuk ssi~"

"..."

"Tidak! aku tidak bisa melarang Sungmin untuk bertemu dengan Siwon. Aku tahu semenjak dia bertemu dengan pria itu, dia menjadi lebih bahagia"

"..."

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa selama dia bahagia. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Itu janjiku padanya"

"..."

"Ne. Terima kasih Hyuk ssi~"

Kyuhyun pun terlihat memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sungmin yang mendengar percakapan itu dari balik pintu hanya bisa diam membatu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang dirinya dan Siwon, tapi terus berpura-pura tidak tahu. kini, Sungmin benar-benar seperti wanita jahat. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti hati pria yang bahkan hanya memikirkan untuk membahagiakan wanita yang sudah berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

"Hikss... hikss" Sungmin berlari ke kamarnya sambil membekap mulutnya agar isakan itu tidak terdengar. Perlahan rasa bersalah itu mulai muncul. Memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sakit karenanya membuatnya semakin bersalah. Tapi dia pun tidak bisa menipu kalau dia masih mencintai Siwon.

.

**Blam~**

**.**

Sungmin segera menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya secara menyamping disana. Masih sambil menangis dia meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" Lirih Sungmin sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara debaman pintu dari kamar di sebelahnya segera keluar menuju kamar tersebut. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, dan dilihatnya seseorang yang sudah terbaring disana. Kyuhyun pun mulai mendekat ke arah ranjang dan duduk di pinggirnya, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap malam.

Dibelainya rambut Sungmin dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum.

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Siwon?" Kyuhyun sadar bahwa seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tidak mungkin menjawabnya. Mata orang yang kini terbaring itu sudah terpajam.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, Min. Karena aku— karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia seperti yang Siwon lakukan. Aku mencintaimu"

.

**Drtt... drttt...**

**.**

Ponsel yang berada di saku Kyuhyun bergetar. Pria itu pun dengan cepat mengangkat teleponnya setelah melihat ID si penelepon.

"Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini Donghae ah~?"

"..."

"Oh masalah itu. Besok pagi aku akan membicarakannya dengan Park ssi~. Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Aku harap mereka bisa mengerti"

"..."

"Ne. Baiklah"

Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri teleponnya dan segera beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sungmin yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah keluar segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tv dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sungmin bisa dengan jelas memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini, pria itu duduk disana tanpa menyalakan televisi. Sesekali pria itu juga mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan sedetik kemudian kembali terdiam. Sungmin pun kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya pelan. Disandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kayu itu.

"Maaf Kyuhyun ssi~, aku tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah di kantormu tapi aku malah menambah beban pikiranmu" Gumam Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Kyuhyun merasa lega, setidaknya masalah di kantornya perlahan mulai bisa teratasi. Bersyukurlah dia punya kolega bisnis seperti Park Jungsoo yang tidak terlalu banyak menuntut ini itu.

Kyuhyun, sang presdir muda itu terlihat meregangkan otot-ototnya. Jam memang masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore, tapi pria itu sudah mulai mengemasi tasnya. Hari ini dia berniat untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, dia pun sudah mengirimkan pesan untuk Sungmin bahwa dia tidak bisa makan malam di rumah.

Setelah sampai di mobil hitam miliknya, Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dituju. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia pun sampai di tempat itu. Sebuah gedung yang tidak kalah besar dengan kantornya menyambut pandangannya. Dengan langkah pasti dilangkahkan kaki-kakinya masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tegap masih setia duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya. Matanya fokus pada berkas-berkas tersebut hingga suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi aktivitasnya.

.

**Tok... tok...**

**.**

"Masuklah!" Perintah pria itu. Sedetik kemudian seorang wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai sekretaris pria itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada yang mencari anda Tuan" Ucapa sang sekretaris

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

Pria itu tampak menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar nama yang terucap dari sekretarisnya itu.

"Persilahkan dia masuk" Perintahnya.

"Ne" sekretaris itu pun berlalu dan tidak berapa lama pria yang kita ketahui bernaman Cho Kyuhyun itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, siwon ssi" Sapa Kyuhyun pada pria yang sedang duduk itu.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Kyuhyun ssi~. Aku terhormat kau mau datang ke kantorku. Tapi, ada perlu apa sebenarnya? Apa ini mengenai lee Sungmin?" Tebaknya.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal mengenai Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Siwon pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan bangkit dari meja kerjanya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk Kyuhyun ssi~" Siwon memepersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya sedangkan dirinya juga mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

"Kau ingin membicarakan hal apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau Sungmin saat ini kehilangan beberapa memori ingatannya dan kau memang beruntung menjadi salah satu yang diingatnya—" Kyuhyun tampak memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—aku mohon jagalah dia. Aku tahu kalau kalian sering bertemu bahkan Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia saat bertemu denganmu"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaganya"

"Aku hanya memintamu menjaganya sementara selama dia kehilangan ingatannya"

"Apa kau yakin dia akan ingat kembali?" Tanya Siwon meremehkan, seakan ingatan Sungmin mustahil untuk kembali.

"Aku yakin, bahkan sangat yakin kalau Sungmin akan ingat semuanya" Jawab Kyuhyun pasti membuat tubuh pria yang diajaknya bicara itu sedikit menegang. "Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku permisi. Maaf kalau sudah menganggu waktumu" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Pria berkulit pucat bernama Kyuhyun itu pun segera meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam, tapi dirinya benar-benar malas untuk memasak pasalnya dia hanya memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin melangkah ke dapur untuk melihat makanan apa yang bisa dimakan tanpa dimasak. Sepertinya mie ramen cocok untuk dirinya saat ini. Tapi setelah dicari, ternyata persediaan ramennya udah habis.

"Kenapa habis? Padahal aku sangat ingin makan mie ramen malam ini. Apa aku pergi ke mini market saja ya?" Gumamnya.

Setelah berpikir, dia pun memutuskan untuk membelinya. Cuaca hari ini sedikit dingin, jadi ramen hangat akan sangat pas untuk dinikmati.

Dipakainya sebuah jaket berwarna coklat dan mengambil beberapa lembar won. Setelah itu, Sungmin pun mulai melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar di sebuah club, masih sambil meneguk wine yang dipesannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah gelasnya yang masih berisi cairan merah itu dan sesekali mendesah untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa penatnya.

Merasa bosan, Kyuhyun pun menghubungi salah satu kontak di ponselnya. Tidak berapa lama sebuah suara menyapanya dari seberang telepon.

"Bisa kau temani aku sekarang?"

"..."

"Aku ada di club biasa"

"..."

"Aku tunggu"

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Kyuhyun kembali menyesap red wine nya. Tidak dipedulikannya hingar bingar musik yang meguar di seluruh ruangan, dia tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

.

.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen serta kimchi instan sebagai tambahannya, tidak lupa dia juga mengambil satu botol besar minuman bersoda.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia pun segera menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Tapi tiba-tiba hujan turun mengguyur bumi. Bau basah itu pun mulai tercium walau Sungmin berada di dalam mini market sekalipun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? Bagaimana aku pulang? Aku tidak membawa payung" Sungmin memandang ke arah langit yang masih setia menurunkan hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Nona, apa kau menjual payung?" Tanya Sungmin pada sang pelayan toko. Pelayan itu pun melirik ke sebuah rak.

"Ah sayang sekali. Sepertinya payungnya habis" Jawab sang pelayan saat melihat rak payung itu tampak kosong.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan berharap hujan akan segera berhenti.

.

.

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berjalan mendekat ke arah kursi bar dimana Kyuhyun duduk saat ini. Wanita itu pun kemudian duduk di kursi kosong disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya wanita itu. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sesosok wanita sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Kibum ah~?"

"Di luar hujan jadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan" Jawab wanita bernama Kibum itu.

"Hujan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau diluar hujan. Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Entahlah" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kibum pun hanya mendesah malas.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mabuk kan?" Tanya wanita itu kemudian saat menyadari Kyuhyun sedang menggenggam gelas berisi wine.

"Kau tahu kalau aku peminum yang hebat. Hanya dengan segelas wine seperti ini aku tidak akan mabuk"

"Lalu ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ini ada hubungannya degan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kibum.

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang kondisi Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja. Ibumu yang memberitahuku. Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Tuntut Kibum

"Aku tidak berharap Sungmin untuk mengingatku dengan cepat, tapi—kenapa rasanya sakit saat melihatnya tertawa bahagia bersama orang itu. Kenapa dia mengingat orang itu? Kenapa Sungmin harus mengingatnya?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu frustasi.

"Orang itu?" Kibum benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'orang itu' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Choi Siwon, mantan kekasih Sungmin"

"Siwon? Siwon yang waktu itu—"

"Kau benar" Potong Kyuhyun.

Kini, Kibum mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sampai se-depresi ini. Yang Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun sangat sensitif dengan pria bernama Siwon. Dan kini Kibum tahu betapa khawatirnya pria itu terhadap sang istri.

"Aku mengerti kau begitu menghawatirkan Sungmin. Karena itu lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, kasian Sungmin di rumah"

.

.

Sungmin menaruh kantong belanjaannya asal di atas meja makannya. Dengan cepat dia menuju kamarnya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Sungmin nekat pulang ke rumahnya di tengah hujan. Dia bosan menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung bernenti, oleh karena itu dia pun menerobos derasnya hujan untuk kembali ke rumah.

'Haaachiiiiim'

Suara bersin Sungmin memenuhi kamarnya. Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sungmin pun memutusakan untuk berbaring diranjangnya karena tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing. Tidak dipedulikannya ramen yang masih tergeletak di dalam kantung belanjaan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya sudah mengalahkan rasa lapar di perutnya.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan segera menggulungnya dengan selimut tebal sekedar untuk membuatnya lebih hangat.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Diambilnya handuk miliknya dan segera melesak ke dalam kamar mandi.

Diguyurnya seluruh tubuh polosnya dibawah shower sambil sesekali menjambak rambut hitamnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk pria bernama Kyuhyun itu. Pertemuannya dengan Siwon membuatnya sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengatakan bahwa seakan-akan Sungmin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?

Setelah puas membasahi dirinya, Kyuhyun pun memakai pakaiannya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, Kyuhyun menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil air minum.

Kyuhyun menegak segelas air mineral di gelasnya. Namun, sesuatu di atas meja makan menyita perhatiannya. Sebuah kantung belanjaan. Dibukanya kantung itu dan melihat isinya.

"Ramen dan soda?" Alis Kyuhyun terangakat.

"Apa ini milik Sungmin? Kenapa masih tergeletak disini?" Tanyanya sendiri.

Dengan langkah cepat dia pun melangkah menjauhi dapur menuju lantai 2. Kamar Sungmin. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan sang pemilik kamar.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah ranjang Sungmin. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memandangi Sungmin yang terbaring dibalik selimutnya. Namun, malam ini ada yang berbeda. Tubuh Sungmin berkeringat dan suara lenguhan pun sesekali keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun reflek menyentuh kening Sungmin yang sudah basah karena keringat.

"Panas" Tubuh Sungmin pun semakin bergetar dan suara lenguhannya pun semakin keras.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak ke dapur. Diambilnya sebuah wadah yang sudah diisi dengan air dan es batu. Tidak lupa dia pun mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan dengan cepat kembali ke kamar Sungmin. Di kompresnya kening Sungmin dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air es itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang perlahan sudah mulai tenang. Dibelainya rambut Sungmin yang sedikit basah entah karena keringat atau apa.

"Aku mohon. Jangan buat aku khawatir, Min. Cepatlah sembuh"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang Sungmin sedangkan tubuhnya duduk di lantai berkarpet itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tertidur.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah tampak meninggi di langit Korea, sinarnya pun sudah hampir berpendar ke seluruh langit. Namun, wanita bernama Sungmin itu masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya. Kelopak mata yang terpejam itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan dan kemudian membuka. Dikerjapkannya mata itu sampai pandangannya menjelas.

Merasa ada sesuatu menempel di keningnya, Sungmin pun mengarahkan tangannya dan menemukan sebuah handuk basah disana. Sungmin memperhatikan handuk itu sampai suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun mendekat sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan air mineral.

"Ini makanlah. Tadi pagi aku meminta Ommaku untuk memasakkan bubur untukmu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak"

Sungmin diam tak bergeming, pandangannya menatap sendu ke arah mangkuk yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya tanpa berniat menerimanya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau mau aku suapi?" Sebuah tawaran dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan segera mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan, Sungmin menyendok bubur putih itu dengan Kyuhyun yang masih senantiasa menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semalam aku ke supermarket untuk membeli ramen dan tiba-tiba saja hujan. Jadi aku menerobos hujan untuk kembali ke rumah" Jawab Sungmin di sela-sela acara makannya.

"kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Jangan buat aku khawatir, Min"

Pergerakan tangan Sungmin berhenti saat mendengat ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks...hikss..." Dan sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. "Mianhae, apa aku merepotkanmu?" Lirih Sungmin masih sambil menundukan kepalanya ke arah mengkuk dipangkuannya.

"A—ani. Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Tapi lain kali jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu sakit seperti ini lagi. Aku begitu khawatir"

Mata Sungmin semakin terasa panas dan air mata itu pun meluncur dengan cepat hingga membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Mianhae" Lirih Sungmin lagi.

.

**Drtt...drtt...**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar di atas meja nakas. Choi Siwon. Itulah ID si penelepon yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya membuat Sungmin tidak enak hati mengangkatnya dan membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang sesekali melirik ponselnya gelisah.

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah ini kita akan ke rumah sakit, aku sudah menghubungi Hyuk bahwa hari ini kau tidak ke butik. Sekarang, cepat habiskan buburmu" Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun pun berlalu dari kamar Sungmin sambil membawa wadah air kompresan itu.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin menjawab panggilan itu.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"Siwon ah~"

"**Min, apa hari ini kita bisa bertemu?"**

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang tidak enak badan"

"**Benarkah? Apa sakitmu parah?"**

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, jangan khawatir"

"**Oh baiklah. cepat sembuh. Aku merindukanmu"**

"Aku juga"

.

**Klik**

**.**

.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di kursi kemudinya, begitu juga Sungmin yang sudah duduk disebalahnya masih dengan tubuh lemas dan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Sungmin dan langsung memasangkan sabuk pengaman itu ke tubuh Sungmin.

Kini jarak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar dekat. Bahkan Sungmin dapat mencium dengan jelas wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu—err—menenangkan.

.

**Deg...deg...deg...**

**.**

Entah kenapa berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba saja berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu segera menjauh dari tubuh Sungmin dan memasang sendiri seatbeltnya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~" Panggil Sungmin dengan suara sedikit bergetar akibat dari rasa gugupnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bekerja hari ini? maksudku—aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri di saat kau sakit. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada masalah hanya karena aku tidak masuk satu hari. Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat"

Kyuhyun pun mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan ban itu pun berputar.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang di dominasi dengan warna putih itu. Mereka pun masuk dan menunggu dengan sabar sampai nama Sungmin dipanggil.

Hanya sebuah pemeriksaan pada umumnya. Sungmin hanya demam karena kehujanan ditambah lagi dia tidak makan sehingga membuatnya mudah terserang penyakit flu. Memang bisa dikatakan berlebihan, hanya sakit flu saja Kyuhyun memeriksakan Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Tapi, salahkan kondisi Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun belum kembali normal. Tidak mau mengambili resiko, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit.

Setelah menebus resep dokter yang kebanykan obat flu dan beberapa vitamin untuk meningkatkan imun tubuh Sungmin. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah.

.

ooOoo

.

Berkat resep dokter, Sungmin pun kini sudah bisa kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Bahkan kini dirinya sudah berada di restoran biasa untuk makan siang bersama dengan Siwon. Ada yang berbeda dengan Siwon hari ini, kalau biasanya pria itu menjemput Sungmin di tempat kerjanya, kali ini dia meminta Sungmin untuk bertemu di restoran dan sebuket bunga mawar merah langsung diberikan Siwon sesampainya Sungmin disana.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku bunga?" Tanya Sungmin heran. Namun, Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau suka sesuatu yang romantis? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku memberikan bunga ini padamu?" Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo"

"Lee Sungmin" Panggil Siwon

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan pergi ke China besok dan mungkin akan kembali 3 hari kemudian, itu pun kalau urusanku cepat selesai disana"

"China?"

"Ne. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu" Siwon pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku jasnya. Sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah.

"Maukah kau menerima cincin ini?" Tanyanya seraya mebuka kotak berisi cincin itu. Cincin perak dengan permata mungil ditengahnya. Sungmin yang masih terkejut pun hanya diam sambil menatap kotak itu.

Tanpa persetujuan, Siwon pun menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan melepaskan cincin itu dari kotak kemudian mengarahkannya ke salah satu jari Sungmin. Tapi, tiba-tiba Siwon berhenti. Sungmin pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jari manisnya itu. Cincin. Dia baru sadar bahwa di jari manis tangan kanannya sudah bertengger sebuah cincin berukirkan nama Cho Kyuhyun dibaliknya. Dengan cepat, Sungmin menarik tangannya dan menutupi cincin itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau masih memakai cincin pernikahanmu?"

Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa hatinya ingin menjerit. Dia bingung akan perasaannya sekarang. Bukankah yang harus dia lakukan adalah melepas cincin pernikahannya dan menggantinya dengan cincin dari Siwon? Tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melakukan itu. Dilema—itulah yang sekarang dialami Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan ini padamu. Pakailah kalau kau sudah siap untuk menerimaku" Ucap Siwon sambil memasukan kembali cincin itu ke dalam kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu kalau pria dihadapannya ini kecewa. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku ingin kau ingat kalau aku begitu mencintaimu, Min" Pernyataan Siwon membuat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya, sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibir plum miliknya. Kecupan singkat itu sukses membuat Sungmin mematung. Baru saja—baru saja Siwon menciumnya tepat di bibir. Perasaan bahagia dan bersalah kini bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Huwaaa author kembali.**

'**pendek' 'kurang panjang' wah kata-kata itu banyak banget ada di review chapter kemarin. Hihihi mian ya author cuma bisa kasih yang pendek pendek. Tapi di chap ini udah author usahain lebih panjang, tapi masih kurang ya? Mian lagi deh kalo gitu.**

******Author jadi serba salah nih, dibuat umin yang tersiksa nanti pada minta kyu aja yang dibuat tersiksa. sekarang dibuat kyu yang menderita pada ge tega juga ckckck. jadi siapa dong yang mesti dibuat menderita dan tersiksa? author? *pundung***

**Tapi btw, buat yang nunggu KyuMin moment, mungkin di chap depan bakal ada, jadi ditunggu ya. Dan soal masa lalunya mereka, emang belom dibuatin scenenya di chap ini. Jadi bersabar ya.**

**Maaf banget ya kalo author yang satu ini selalu membuat reader menunggu. Hahaha itu seakan-akan hanya untuk memperkuat cerita aja *gaya***

**Segitu aja deh curhatnya**

**See you**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Cho Hanbyeol, ****wenyjung, ****HyukBunnyMing, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ****HyunMing joo, ****Sunghyunnie, indahpus96, ****Sparkyu-Min, MinnieGalz, ****CharolineElf, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, ****fifian160, Iam ELF and JOYer, ImSFS, ****Margareth pumpkins, Princess kyumin, ****NithanyaKYu, ****Siwonlover, blackwave, nurichan4, eunhee24, ****nannaa, ****minyu, LovelyMin, ****rrieKyu, ****Rosa Damascena, Kyuhyunchagi, Riyu, ****adinda . sungmin, ayachi casey, ****KMS kyuminshiper, NUYee, ****rositakyuhyun, lie . kaneshiro1, ****Tania3424, Chikyumin, titatittu, ****AIDASUNGJIN, ****KimShippo, ****FiungAsmara, ryeosomNia14, ****minyu, ****iNaLeeFishy, Diniaulicious, ****kyurin Minnie, ****Shywona489, ****Black Snow, dreanie, ****lytee . bunnyming, MeyMey8495, ****kyumin forever, chabluebilubilu, ****Ayu Kyumin, audrey musaena, ****aey raa kMs, ****HeeYeon, ****Anaekyu, Mimizu, neganugu, kyuminalways89, sansan, Kim Sung Ae, Andhisa Joyers, and guest**

.

.

**Q&A:**

**Q : **Orang terdekat yang dimasksud Kyu siapa?

**A : **Yang dimaksud Kyu itu; orangtua Kyuhyun, kakaknya Kyuhyun. Itu termasuk orang terdekat kan?

**Q : **Siwon disini karakternya jahat ya?

**A : **Jahat sih engga. Aduh gimana ya? Nanti bakal dijelasin lagi kok

**Q : **Kenapa pas di butik dipanggil Nyonya Lee bukan Nyonya Cho?

**A :** hohoho itu karena author ngikutin kayak di drama-drama kesayangan author. Disana marga istri biasanya ga berubah walau sudah menikah kecuali untuk panggilan-panggilan tertentu. Ya itu sih yang auhtor tau.

**Q : **Ff ini sampe chap berapa?

**A : **Author belom tau kalo soal ini, masih labil nentuin endingnya di chap berapa. Jadi ikutin aja ya hihihi

.

**Kayaknya itu aja yang mesti dijawab. Kalo ada pertanyaan yang belum kejawab, bisa kok mention author.**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress .com**

**.**

**.**

**Waaaa... Makin banyak yang review**

**Author seneng deh readers semua mau berpartisipasi buat review**

**Terima kasih semuanyaaaa**

**Kalian yang terbaik**

**Di review lagi ya ya ya?**

**silahkan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

- Donghae

- Kibum

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****5**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Sungmin memasuki pekarangan rumahnya setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempatnya turun. Sungmin memang tidak pernah menyuruh Siwon untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah, takut mereka akan menjadi bahan perbincangan tetangganya nanti.

Sungmin sedikit heran melihat dua mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman, satu mobil memang sudah dia ketahui milik Kyuhyun tapi mobil satunya dia tidak tahu milik siapa.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, Sungmin meletakkan buket bunga pemberian Siwon diantara semak-semak pohon yang tumbuh di taman mungilnya itu dan kemudian barulah dia masuk.

.

**Cklek**

**.**

Suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh Sungmin membuat tiga pasang mata di ruang tamu itu menatap ke arahnya secara serempak.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Sungmin.

"Min, cepat kemari" Satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana langsung memanggilnya.

"Hyuk? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin heran sambil melangkah ke tempat mereka duduk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin ssi~. Kau pasti tidak ingat siapa aku? Perkenalkan aku Lee Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun. Sedang bertemu denganmu lagi" Sapa pria bernama Donghae itu ramah.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Donghae ssi" Balas Sungmin.

"Tapi apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Sungmin masih heran kenapa mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama.

"Duduklah dulu, Min" Kali kini Kyuhyun yang bicara. Sungmin pun segera duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Aku dan Donghae mengajak kalian untuk jalan-jalan ke Jeju selama 3 hari 2 malam. Disana kita akan menginap di villa milik Donghae. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut kan Min?" Ajak Hyuk antusias.

"Hyuk ssi~, aku rasa Sungmin—"

"Sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan satu kalimat yang bisa disimpulkan sebagai persetujuan.

"Jadi kau mau ikut?" Mata Hyuk seketika berbinar disaat kepala Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"YEAY! LIBURANNNN!" Teriak Hyuk senang.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk ikut liburan bersama ke Pulau Jeju, Donghae pun mengantar Hyuk pulang. Dan kini mobil audi putih itu sudah terparkir manis di depan gedung apartemen milik Hyuk.

"Donghae ssi~ Terima kasih kau sudah membantuku"

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja aku Donghae. Lagi pula yang seharusnya berterima kasih itu aku bukan kau. Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku dan idemu ini sangat brilian"

"Ah ne Donghae ah~" Donghae tersenyum saat gadis mungil itu memanggilnya dengan akrab dan sesuatu yang lain mulai terasa di dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Semoga rencana ini berhasil"

"Tapi apa benar akan berhasil?"

"Kau yang bilang padaku. Kalau Sungmin tidak bisa mengingat kembali, maka kita harus buat dia mencintai Kyuhyun"

"Kau benar. Yasudah, aku masuk dulu" Hyuk pun mulai melepas seatbeltnya dan segera membuka pintu mobil, namun dengan cepat Donghe menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu"

"Wae?" Tanya Hyuk

"Besok kita harus menjalankan rencana kita dengan baik"

"Ne. Aku mengerti. Aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"

Donghae terus menatap punggung Hyuk yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan sebuah senyuman perlahan terukir di wajah pria tampan itu.

.

.

Sungmin duduk merenung di depan meja riasnya. Dikeluarkannya kotak berisi cincin itu dari dalam tasnya dan dibukanya, pandangannya pun langsung disambut oleh permata kecil yang terdapat di cincin tersebut.

Sungmin terus memandangi cincin perak di dalam kotak itu dan kemudian beralih pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Disentuhnya cincin itu perlahan. Entah sejak kapan cincin itu tersemat dijarinya, yang jelas dia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya cincin itu.

Bukannya memakai cincin pemberian Siwon, dia malah mentup kotak cincinnya dan menaruhnya di laci meja rias. Sungmin juga bingung dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Rasanya sangat berat harus mengganti cincin itu dan rasanya dia tidak tega harus menyakiti hati Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi. Sungmin sadar kalau selama ini Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa, tapi pria itu benar-benar pintar menyembunyikannya dari Sungmin. Semua perlakuannya pada Sungmin seakan-akan pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi ternyata—dia hanya bungkam untuk kebahagiaan istrinya, Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat sebelum memejamkan matanya yang semakin memberat karena rasa kantuk. Besok pagi dia harus packing dan siangnya berangkat ke Jeju dan semoga ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan. Doanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Udara segar di Pulau Jeju menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sekitar satu jam lalu pesawat yang membawa mereka mendarat dan kini mereka sudah berada di villa milik keluarga Donghae. Villa mungil yang berdiri di dekat pantai.

Mereka bereempat pun segera masuk dan menelusuri seluruh isi villa. Sesekali decak kagum keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan Hyuk, mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka menginap disini.

"Disini hanya ada tiga kamar. Kamar utama dengan double bed, dan selebihnya single bed. Aku dan Hyuk memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar single. Jadi, kalian berdua tidur di kamar utama" Sungmin yang sedang mengagumi villa itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae yang sedang membagikan kamar.

"Tidak bisakah aku tidur dengan Hyuk? Sudah lama sekali kami tidak menginap bersama" Bujuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu Lee Sungmin. Kau harus tidur dengan suamimu. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu kalian" Tolak Hyuk. Sebenarnya ini sudah termasuk dalam rencana HaeHyuk.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Min" Potong Hyuk.

Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengalah dan menyetujui untuk tidur di kamar utama bersama Kyuhyun. Entahlah dirinya bisa tidur atau tidak malam ini.

.

.

Kedua wanita itu sedang sibuk memasak makan malam di dapur sedangkan para pria terlihat sedang duduk santai di beranda villa sambil memandangi matahari yang perlahan tenggelam meninggalkan berkas jingga dilangit yang mulai tertutup gelap.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tubuh Donghae pun menegang. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bukan orang yang polos seperti Sungmin. Aku bahkan sudah tahu dari awal kalau ini semua rencana kalian. Kau sengaja mengganti ranjang di kedua kamar itu menjadi single bed kan?"

BINGO! Semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang sangat tepat dan akurat. Mengganti single bed dan penolakan Hyuk saat diajak tidur bersama dengan Sungmin memang termasuk dalam rencana. Kalau tidak dengan cara itu, bagaimana cara mendekatkan mereka?

"Kau memang pintar Kyu" Jawab Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan diselingi dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Kenapa kalian harus melakukan ini?"

"Kami hanya ingin membuat kau dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

"Terima kasih" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Walaupun sedikit kekanakan, tapi maksud teman-temannya ini baik. Kyuhyun pun tidak menduga jika teman-temannya akan membantunya sampai sejauh ini.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Teriak Hyuk dari dalam. Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun segera beranjak menuju meja makan.

Makan malam itu pun terasa sangat hikmat walaupun sesekali terdengar celotehan dari Hyuk dan Donghae. Sungmin pun terkadang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya itu. Kyuhyun yang juga berada disana hanya tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang sedang mentertawakan duo HaeHyuk itu.

'Tertawalah terus, Min. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini' Batin Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita di hadapannya itu. Sungmin.

.

.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunujukan pukul 10 malam. Setelah selesai makan malam tadi, mereka memang melanjutkan acara mereka dengan menonton dvd bersama di ruang tv. Rasa kantuk itu pun perlahan mulai menghigapi mereka. Sungmin bahkan sudah menguap berkali-kali.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan memang duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja. Biar aku antar ke kamar" Kyuhyun pun menggandeng Sungmin menuju kamar mereka.

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk jalan-jalan"

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan tidur diluar saja. Kau pasti tidak nyaman tidur bersamaku. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang istirahatlah. Jaljayo~" Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan" Suara Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tidur di luar. Tempat tidur ini cukup untuk kita berdua. Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi lebih baik kau juga tidur"

"Kau yakin?" Sungmin pun mengangguk dan menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi space kosong disebelahnya.

"Tidurlah disini" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan perlahan mendekat ke arah ranjang, tidak lupa juga dia menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dulu.

"Benar tidak apa-apa aku tidur disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Takut-takut ucapan Sungmin tadi hanya fantasinya belaka.

"Di luar akan sangat dingin. Jadi untuk apa kau tidur disana kalau disini masih ada tempat kosong" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin yang dasarnya sudah sangat lelah, akhirnya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama mata itu pun terpejam. Sepertinya rasa kantuk sudah mengalahkan rasa canggungnya, tidak dipedulikannya bahwa ada Kyuhyun yang tidur di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sudah tertidur kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping sehingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Dipandangnya wajah polos nan cantik itu, deru nafas Sungmin yang teratur membuatnya merasa tenang. Seperti tidak pernah bosan, pria itu sangat menyukai kegiatannya saat ini –mamandangi sungmin—.

Rasa kantuk itu pun perlahan menyerangnya. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi menjelang menggantikan malam. Sang surya pun sudah tampak menyapa bumi dengan sinar hangatnya. Titik-titik air bernama embun menggantung indah di dedaunan. Pemandangan yang selalu terlihat di pagi yang cerah seperti ini.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan di ranjangnya saat seberkas cahaya mulai menembus ke dalam matanya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar bahwa dihadapannya ini adalah dada bidang berbalut kaos milik Kyuhyun. Dapat dirasakannya sepasang lengan yang juga mendekapnya.

Sungmin mendongak dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

.

**Deg...deg...deg...**

**.**

Lagi-lagi jantung itu berpacu cepat. Entah kenapa detaknya selalu tak beraturan saat berada sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya wangi tubuh yang dapat dengan jelas masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Tapi Sungmin pun dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ternyata begitu tampan.

Mata Sungmin sontak membulat ketika pria yang sedang ditatapnya itu sudah membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri, Sungmin pun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah itu pun perlahan muncul di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. Dalam hati Sungmin berdoa agar Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, bi—bisakah kau lepas pelukanmu?" Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar karena tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru sadar itu pun langsung melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Sungmin bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Disandarkan tubuhnya di pintu sambil menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang.

'Ada apa denganku?' Batinnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di ranjangnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Dia senang saat mengingat Sungmin memandanginya tadi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun lebih dulu dari pada Sungmin, tapi saat melihat Sungmin mulai menggeliat pelan, dia pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidur.

.

.

Selesai sarapan, mereka berempat pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Cuaca hari ini masih cerah seperti kemarin, jadilah mereka memutuskan untuk bersepeda berkeliling pulau Jeju.

Mereka menaiki dua sepeda, Donghae dengan Hyuk dan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Entahlah, ini termasuk renacana HaeHyuk atau bukan yang jelas mereka berempat sangat menikmatinya. Udara di Pulau Jeju memang menyegarkan, belum banyak polusi disana. Apalagi letak villa yang memang jauh dari jalan besar.

Donghae mengayuh sepedanya cepat, seakan tidak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun mulai mempercepat goesannya hingga membalap sepeda HaeHyuk. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun saat sepedanya melaju dengan cepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan lengan Sungmin semakin memeluknya erat. Dia pun semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"YA, KYUHYUN AH~! TUNGGU KAMI!" Teriak Donghae yang sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling dari pagi hingga siang hari, mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di salah satu restoran dekat pantai. Diparkirkannya dua sepeda itu sebelum memasuki area restoran. Restoran bergaya etnik ini ternyata sudah dipadati oleh para pengunjung pantai yang ingin makan siang. Untungnya mereka berempat masih bisa mendapatkan meja.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu dan dengan antusias mereka memesan bebrapa hidangan yang terdapat di dalam menu. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka pun memandang keindahan pantai yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Pantai itu tampak ramai oleh pengunjung, mengingat ombak di pantai itu memang tidak terlalu kencang dan sangat cocok untuk snorkling dan semacamnya.

"Setelah makan, kita harus bermain di pantai itu" Ajak Hyuk.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya menyenangkan bermain disana" Ucap Sungmin yang terlihat antusias dengan ajakan Hyuk.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk kalian" Ucap Donghae.

Tidak berapa lama, pesanannya pun datang. Tanpa babibu mereka langsung menyantap hidangan itu. Cacing di perut mereka memang sudah menjerit tidak sabar untuk diisi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat piring itu bersih tanpa sisa. Masih sambil duduk santai mereka menghabiskan minuman yang masih tersisa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai sekarang?" Ujar Hyuk.

"Tapi kita baru selesai makan Hyuk ah~, nanti perutmu sakit kalau berjalan" Ucapan Donghae membuat Hyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tapi pemandangan itu malah membuat Sungmin tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sebenarnya? Batinnya.

"Sepertinya istirahat kita cukup. Ayo kita ke pantai sekarang" Ajak Sungmin.

"Baiklah" Jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

Pantai masih tampak ramai oleh pengunjung. Ada yang berenang, melakukan olahraga air atau anak-anak yang sedang asyik membangun istana pasir.

Hal itu tidak disiakan oleh HaeHyuk yang langsung berlari menuju pinggir pantai seperti anak kecil. Mereka tampak tertawa bersama saat gulungan ombak kecil membasahi kaki mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon sambil memandangi ombak laut yang bergulung mengikis pasir pantai. Melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di dekatnya juga membuat senyum Sungmin mengembang. Pada dasarnya gadis bernama Sungmin ini memang menyukai anak kecil.

"Apa kau mau es krim?" Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar. Dia memang baru saja makan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak es krim.

"Boleh" Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Biar aku belikan" Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju penjual es krim. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya, hal ini seperti dejavu untuknya. Siwon juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun sekarang ini, kan?

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut yang terhampar luas di hadapannya itu.

"Ini" Kyuhyun memberikan satu cone es krim kepada Sungmin. Gadis itu pun langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Vanila?"

"Bukannya kau suka rasa vanila. Apa sekarang kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"A—aniyo. Aku masih suka es krim rasa vanila" Jawab Sungmin sambil memandang cone es krim ditangannya. Sambil tersenyum dia mulai memakan es krimnya itu.

'Kyuhyun bahkan tahu es krim kesukaanku' Batinnya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, apa menurutmu mereka serasi?" Tanya Sungmin disela acara makannya. Kyuhyun reflek mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang saat ini tertuju pada Donghae dan Hyuk yang sedang tertawa bersama sambil berkejaran dan saling menyipratkan air laut satu sama lain.

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Kalau menurutku mereka benar-benar serasi. Apa mungkin mereka hanya teman biasa? Mereka tampak akrab"

"Entahlah. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan punya hubungan yang lain. Tapi— apa kau tidak keberatan kalau Donghae berhubungan dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. kalau memang mereka saling menyukai, aku rasa mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dan menurut pandanganku, Donghae ssi~ adalah pria yang baik. Sangat baik—"

"—sepertimu" Mendengar kata terakhir yang baru saja diucapkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang saat ini sedang tersenyum melihat keceriaan teman-temannya itu. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa kini Kyuhyun merasa bahagia.

'Sungmin, apa kau mulai menerimaku?'

"Hey kalian! Kenapa hanya duduk disana?" Teriak Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku datang!" Sungmin pun bangkit dan berlari menuju pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan ikut menyusul mereka.

.

.

Bulan tampak bersinar dengan anggun menggantikan eksistensi sang matahari. Kerlap-kerlip bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu pun menambah indah langit malam.

Harum daging di atas bara api mulai tercium dari halaman belakang sebuah vila. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sengaja membuat pesta barbeque di malam terakhir mereka liburan. Memang terlalu singkat untuk disebut liburan, tapi setidaknya kegiatan ini bisa me-refresh otak mereka dari sekedar pekerjaan yang terkadang begitu monoton.

Semua daging yang sudah selesai dipanggang disajikan di atas meja. Mereka berempat pun duduk mengelilingi meja bersiap untuk menyantap hasil masakan mereka. Semuanya pun mulai menikmati hidangan itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus sering-sering mengadakan liburan seperti ini" Ucap Hyuk.

"Kau benar. Liburan bersama lebih menyenangkan" Kali ini giliran Donghae yang angkat bicara.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun hanya memandang mereka yang sesekali bersikap mesra walau itu dilakukan mereka tanpa sadar. Saling menyuapi satu sama lain, sangat romantis bukan? Bohong, kalau kalian masih berpikiran mereka hanya teman biasa.

"Donghae ssi?" Panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba. Donghae yang mendengar namanya disebut pun segera menghetikan aktivitas makannya.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Menurutmu, Hyuk orang yang seperti apa?" Pancing Sungmin. Seketika Hyuk langsung memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Sungmin seakan bilang 'apa maksudmu?'. Namun, tentu saja Sungmin tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ehem... Maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae disertai deheman.

"Bagimu, Hyuk orang yang seperti apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Bolehkan?" Hyuk semakin salah tingah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu Lee Sungmin? Sudah lupakan saja pertanyaan itu. itu sangat tidak pen—"

"Bagiku, Hyuk adalah gadis yang diberikan wajah manis dan hati yang begitu baik. Aku memang baru mengenalnya, tapi sejauh ini aku nyaman berada di dekatnya" Potong Donghae. Semburat rona merah itu pun muncul di kedua pipi Hyuk.

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat Hyuk mendelik. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Hyuk semakin salah tingkah.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Hyuk.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau dia gadis yang baik"

"Kalian ini! Bisa tidak sih hentikan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?" Hyuk yang kesal pun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian.

"Kalian itu begitu serasi"

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti juga. Lebih baik aku pergi" Hyuk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Hyuk ah~ tunggu! kau mau kemana?" Donghae pun ikut bangkit menyusul Hyuk.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Samar-samar masih terdengar suara Hyuk yang kesal pada Donghae. Sungmin yang menyaksikannya pun hanya terkikik geli. Sungmin sudah mengenal Hyuk sejak lama dan dirinya tahu betul bagaiamana watak seorang Lee Hyukjae. Dan kesimpulannya, Hyuk sedang malu. Apa gadis itu menyukai Donghae? Entahlah.

Setelah kepergian Donghae dan Hyuk keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari kedua bibir mereka— Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah.

"Kau mau kemana, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin ke pantai. Besok kan kita sudah harus kembali ke Seoul" Jawab Sungmin.

"Biar aku temani" Kyuhyun pun ikut beranjak dan mulai berjalan menyusul Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pasir putih yang menghadap langsung ke arah laut. Jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan pantai membuat mereka aman dari hantaman ombak lembut yang saling beriringan.

Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sekedar menghalau angin mengenai tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari gadis disampingnya kedinginan segera melepaskan jaket dan memakaikannya pada Sungmin.

"Pakai ini. Anginnya benar-benar dingin" Awalnya Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun memberikan jaket untuknya namun kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengeratkan jaket itu.

"Gomawo"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suara deburan ombak seakan menjadi musik latar kegiatan saling diam mereka. Mata mereka menatap lurus ke depan, tapi pikiran mereka entah kemana.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan berkesan ambigu keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun secara reflek menolehkan wajahnya ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku? Kenapa kau tidak membenciku? Padahal kau tahu aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan dengan Siwon di belakangmu. Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin itu.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Min"

"Aku sudah menyakitimu. Kenapa kau masih percaya padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin merasa seperti wanita jahat.

"Hiks... hikss...hikss..." Isakan itu pun mulai terdengar disertai kristal bening yang perlahan turun di kedua pipinya.

"Min?" Tidak kuat melihat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mendekap tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Tidak dipedulikannya keadaan mereka yang masih canggung. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk lembut punggung Sungmin untuk sedikit menenangkannya. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan itu malah terdengar samakin keras. Tapi, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungminnya untuk menangis malam ini agar esok tidak ada lagi tangisan seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau membenciku, memarahiku, memukulku... hikss... hiksss... kau membuatku menjadi semakin jahat... hiksss" Sungmin terus menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. dapat dirasakannya kaos Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mungkin malakukan hal seperti itu. Aku percaya padamu karena aku membayangkan berada di posisimu. Aku tahu ini begitu sulit untukmu. Setidaknya sampai sekarang kau masih disini. Bersamaku"

"Hikss... hikss... mianhae...hikss..hikss"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun"

"Mianhae" Suara Sungmin masih terdengar parau namun isakannya sudah mulai berkurang. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau akan membuatku sedih" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin sehingga pandangan mereka kini bertemu. Hanya saling memandang tanpa berucap. Keduanya sekan berbicara melalui mata mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" Sebuah kalimat terucap sebelum Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

.

**Cup~**

**.**

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Sungmin.

Seakan tidak mau berhenti. Kyuhyun pun kembali mendaratkan ciumannya. Namun, kali ini bibir semerah cheri itu yang menjadi sasarannya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu singkat sabelum dia melumatnya dengan lembut. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, tidak ada kata 'hentikan' yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin apalagi sikap menolak. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Bibir Sungmin seperti candu baginya, tidak akan pernah ada kata bosan untuk menikmatinya.

Lidah Kyuhyun mulai berusaha mencari celah di antara kedua bibir Sungmin. Dan pertahanan Sungmin pun runtuh saat dia malah membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya dan melilit lidahnya.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua cumbuan Kyuhyun. Pria itu pun tidak segan menekan tengkuk sang gadis dan tangan mungil sang gadis itu pun perlahan mulai melingkar di leher prianya.

Saling menghisap dan melumat. Intensitas ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Katakanlah Sungmin sudah mulai terbawa suasana hingga sesekali dia membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun dan berusaha mendominasi walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang akan menang.

Sungmin sadar saat melakukan french kiss dengan Kyuhyun. kalian salah kalau mengira Sungmin melakukannya karena sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun. Tidak! hatinya lah yang berkata 'iya' dan secara naluri dia menginginkannya. Menginginkan Kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumnya secara posesif seperti ini. Biarkan malam ini dia mendapatkan kenyamanan dari Kyuhyun. Egois? Silahkan kalian sebut Sungmin egois. Yang terpenting hati Sungmin mulai menghangat karena sentuhan itu.

'Apa aku mulai mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun?' Batinnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Seorang gadis menggeliat pelan di tempat tidurnya saat bias cahaya mulai menembus kelopak matanya. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka dan sesuatu yang tidak biasa menyambut pandangannya. matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sungmin—nama gadis itu— seketika bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Dilihatnya ke sekeliling kamarnya yang semuanya bernuansa PINK!

Sungmin reflek melihat jari manisnya, dan benar saja—cincin itu tidak ada. Tapi sesuatu terasa melingkar di lehernya. Matanya membulat saat menemukan satu buah kalung dengan liontin hati yang menggantung indah di leher putihnya.

.

**Drtt...drtt...**

**.**

Suara getar ponselnya membuatnya terkejut. Sungmin memandang horor ke arah ponsel yang diletakannya di atas meja nakas.

.

**Siwon ah~**

**.**

Itulah ID yang tertera di layar poselnya. Dengan ragu, Sungmin mengangkat panggilan itu.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"**Min ah~, kau sudah bangun?"**

"**Min?"**

"Ne"

"**Cepatlah mandi dan aku akan menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Sampai bertemu nanti"**

"Ne"

.

**Klik**

.

Dirinya benar-benar shock dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya sebuah tanggal di layar ponselnya.

.

**13 September 2012**

**.**

"A—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

***eng ing eng***

**Back to tahun 2012**

**Sudah bisa menebak kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**AIDASUNGJIN, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, indahpus96, ****ibchoco, Sparkyu-Min, ****Rima KyuMin Elf, Ayu Kyumin, ****kyuqie, aey raa kMs, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Freychullie, ****lytee . bunnyming, fifian160, iNaLeeFishy, ****LovelyMin, MinnieGalz, ****ImSFS, ****kyumin forever, kyumin forever, HyunMing joo, ****adinda . sungmin, Iam ELF and JOYer, nannaa, ****Lee SunMi, ****MsJongjin, NithanyaKYu, ****KMS kyuminshiper, Margareth pumpkins, ****Mard707, HeeYeon, ****Chikyumin, Princess kyumin, ****Shin Min Hwa, MyPumpkinsLABU, ****leeminad, ****rositakyuhyun, 137137137, ****HANA, dreanie, ****mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ****kyumin baby, min190196, Cho Miku, kyuminalways89, ****UrrieKyu, zumkyu28, Shywona489, ****IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, coffeewie kyumin, minyu, Rosa Damascena, KimShippo, ****FiungAsmara, MeyMey8495, ****mink, titatittu, ****audrey musaena, ****areisme, ****Miyoori29, ****Kanaya, NUYee, Kim Ae Woo, mitade13, ****Sunghyunnie, ****Monnom, ****HyukBunnyMing, and anonim guest.**

.

.

**Q&A:**

**Q : **Happy ending atau sad ending?

**A : **Author sih ga tega buat sad ending, tapi kalo reader maunya sad ending. Bisalah author buatin hahahaha

**Q : **Samakah dengan 'Butterfly Effect'nya Asthon Kutcher?

**A : **Author udah pernah bilang sebelumnya, jalan ceritanya sama sekali berbeda engan film aslinya. Author Cuma minjem judulnya aja. Kalo film butterfly effect kan ceritanya tentang merubah takdir lewat mimpi ke mimpi gitu. Jujur, author ga ngerti sama film itu sebenernya.

.

**Adakah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab? Silahkan mention author, dengan senang hati akan author bales kok**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah mau review**

**Saranghae readerdeul **

**Review lagi ya ya ya?**

**Monggo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Siwon

- Eunhyuk

- Donghae

- Kibum

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****6**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Sungmin masih terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sebelum ini. Masih segar dalam ingatan bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut, menumpahkan segala rasa cinta yang selama ini tidak bisa dia ungkapkan pada Sungmin. Dan ketika Sungmin sudah mulai memiliki rasa kepada pria itu, kenapa kejadian tidak masuk akal harus terulang kembali?

Sungmin yakin bahwa kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun bukanlah mimpi belaka. Kejadian ini terasa begitu nyata bila hanya dikatakan sebagai mimpi. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dirinya sedang dipermainkan oleh sang waktu? Kalaupun iya, apa maksud dari semua ini?

Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa sesuatu dari matanya terus mendesak keluar, dan perlahan cairan bening itu turun membasahi pipinya. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Disaat dia mulai menerima semuanya, dia harus kembali dihempaskan ke masa ini.

'Lalu, kau dimana Cho Kyuhyun?' Tanya Sungmin dalam hatinya. Dan suara isakan mulai lolos dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Min? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Saat ini Sungmin dan Siwon sedang berada di kantin kampusnya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja" Susah payah Sungmin tersenyum untuk membuktikan kepada Siwon bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja? Dari aku datang menjemputmu sampai sekarang kau terus melamun. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari pria dihadapannya ini. dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Min? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin terkesiap saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan volume yang lebih keras.

"Mianhae. Aku rasa—aku hanya kelelahan"

"Apa kau ingin aku antar pulang? Kau terlihat pucat" Tawar Siwon. Sungmin pun mengangguk. Sepertinya sendiri akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Siwon terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Dipakaikannya seat belt ke tubuh Sungmin, namun gadis itu tanpa sadar menepis pelan tangan Siwon membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku bisa pakai sendiri" Ucapnya kemudian. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus memaksakan senyumnya.

Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya saat ini hanya mengalah dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Sungmin, tidak ada satu percakapan pun yang terjalin di antara mereka. Sungmin yang seakan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat membuat Siwon enggan untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ini baru pertama kalinya Siwon melihat sang kekasih seperti ini. Sungmin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan memendam sendiri masalahnya. Tapi sekarang? Entahlah. Mungkin suatu saat Sungmin akan menceritakannya.

Mobil itu sudah terparkir sempurna di depan gedung. Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus melamun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Lee Sungmin? Kita sudah sampai" Suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan reflek dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan benar saja dia kini sudah berada di depan gedung.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Aku masuk dulu"

"Biar aku antar"

"Tidak. kau kembali saja ke kampus" Tolak Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon mengalah.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Siwon dan langsung melesak ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Siwon yang masih setia duduk dimobilnya hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat Sungmin yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Min?"

.

.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Siwon, Hyuk langsung bergegas menuju apartemen Sungmin. Siwon menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Sungmin karena gadis itu terlihat sedang kurang enak badan. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih ada mata kuliah yang harus dihadiri. Mengambil jurusan Bisnis Internasional memang beresiko mendapatkan jadwal yang lebih padat.

.

**Ting tong**

**.**

Suara bel memenuhi apartemen milik Sungmin. Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Sebenarnya hari ini dia sangat malas kedatangan tamu, tapi—

.

**Cklek**

**.**

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" Baru saja Sungmin membuka pintu, Hyuk sudah bertanya dengan wajahnya yang begitu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sungmin sambil mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu masuk.

"Kau pucat. Pasti kau sakit?"

"Tidak" Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya.

"Siwon bilang padaku, hari ini kau terlihat aneh. Kau terus-terusan melamun sampai-sampai kau mengabaikannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Sungmin pun meletakkan dua gelas orange juice ke atas meja

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, aku begitu mengenalmu. Aku tahu pasti ada apa-apa denganmu. Kau benar-benar tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" Desak Hyuk

'Aku cerita pun, kau pasti tidak mengerti Hyuk'

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu? Percayalah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan"

"Baiklah kalau kau memang belum mau menceritakannya padaku" Ucap Hyuk sambil mendengus sebal.

"Oh iya, Min. Aku mau meminta pendapatmu. Aku mendapat tawaran untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku di Jepang, menurutmu aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?"

'Jepang? Bukankah di Jepang Hyuk—'

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu disini saja. Sebentar lagi kita melakukan sidang, sayang sekali kalau kau harus pergi ke Jepang sekarang ini"Hyuk memandang heran ke arah Sungmin, tidak biasanya gadis itu akan menolak suatu kesempatan sekalipun itu kesempatan untuk sahabatnya.

"Wae? Biasanya kau selalu bilang bahwa kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Lagi pula bisa saja kan aku mendapatkan kekasih disana"

"Kau akan mendapatkan kekasih yang baik hati disini Hyuk. Kau juga tidak lupa kan? lulusan universitas kita adalah yang terbaik. Jadi untuk apa kau jauh-jauh ke Jepang?"

'Kalau dengan ini aku bisa mengubah takdirmu, maka akan aku lakukan' Batin Sungmin

"Kau benar. Sebenarnya aku juga ragu untuk menerimanya. Disini aku sudah punya banyak teman dan yang terpenting disini aku punya sahabat sepertimu. Baiklah, aku akan menolaknya" Sungmin tersenyum saat Hyuk memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran itu. Sungmin hanya takut kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Kalau memang kejadian tidak masuk akal itu dimaksudkan untuk Sungmin berkesempatan melihat masa depannya lebih dulu, maka dia harus mengubah takdir yang seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi.

.

.

Sungmin berusaha memejamkan matanya. Dirinya benar-benar lelah tapi matanya terasa sulit untuk terpejam. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja nihil. Mata itu akan setia terbuka lebar.

Sungmin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri di ranjang besarnya guna mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman , tapi tetap saja itu tidak mengubah apapun. Rasa kantuk itu tidak juga datang.

Sungmin pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang menuju meja belajarnya. Kejadian aneh yang terasa nyata itu benar-benar sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang ditemuinya pun kini terus berputar di otaknya dan seakan tidak mau lepas, sosok itu terus menempel di kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menggerakan ujung pensilnya di atas selembar kertas putih. Coretan demi coretan mulai di torehkannya hingga sosok yang ada di pikirannya itu terealisasikan menjadi gambar dua dimensi. Tidak lupa Sungmin menuliskan dua huruf di sudut kertas itu. CK.

"Apa kau benar-benar ada di dunia ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" Ucap Sungmin sambil terus memandang hasil coretan tangannya.

Matanya berubah sendu dan pandangannya tiba-tiba saja mengabur saat lelehan air mata itu turun tanpa jeda. Dadanya terasa sesak bagaikan tidak ada sedikit pun udara yang masuk dalam paru-parunya. Entah apa yang terjadi? Tapi ini begitu menyakitkan.

Kejadian yang dialami Sungmin memang sulit diterima oleh akal sehat, dan mungkin kalian akan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi karena tidak mungkin seseorang akan mengalami hal semacam itu. Perjalanan waktu? Di era yang serba modern seperti ini, siapapun tidak akan percaya mengenai hal diluar nalar sperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, sebelah hatinya memang meyakini bahwa kejadian itu hanya mimpi tapi sebelah hatinya lagi meyakini bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar pernah berada di tahun itu. Kebesaran Tuhan tak terukur dan semua bisa dilakukan-Nya dengan mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

.

ooOoo

.

Genap dua minggu setelah Sungmin bangun dari mimpinya—setidaknya itu yang diyakini gadis cantik itu sekarang. Selama dua minggu, Sungmin terus menunggu agar dipertemukan oleh pria bernama Kyuhyun namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena pria itu tak juga muncul dihadapannya. Tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk hal yang masih absurb, Sungmin pun menyimpulkan bahwa kejadian itu memang mimpi walaupun sebagian hatinya masih meyakini sebaliknya.

Sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu memang sudah menyita seluruh perhatiannya bahkan Sungmin kerap kali mengabaikan semua orang yang sudah jelas-jelas nyata di dekatnya dan mulai saat ini dia akan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan kejadian itu dan melupakan Cho Kyuhyun. Menganggap semuanya hanya bunga tidur.

Sungmin harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya, sebagai seorang mahasiswi jurusan fashion disign di Sunmoon University dan sebagai kekasih dari seorang Choi Siwon. Dan selama dua minggu ini, Sungmin hampir melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai kekasih yang harus diperhatikan.

"kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang? Tidak menungguku saja?" Tanya Siwon dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Sungmin memang sudah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya hari ini sedangkan sang kekasih masih harus mengikuti beberapa kelas lagi.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang. kau hati-hatilah"

"Ne" Siwon mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kelasnya.

Sungmin kembali menyesap minumannya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Memperhatikan mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

.

**Bruk**

**.**

Suara debuman di dekatnya membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dilihatnya seorang pria yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab sang wanita.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Sekali lagi, aku mohon maaf" Ucap pria itu lagi sambil berbalik dan berjalan melewati Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin yang tadinya menyipit kini membulat lebar saat pria itu melintasinya. Siluet tubuh itu mirip dengan seseorang yang diketahuinya.

"D—Donghae ssi~?" Gumamnya.

Namun pria yang diyakininya seperti Donghae itu kini sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya.

'Ah, kau pasti salah lihat Lee Sungmin. Pria itu tidak mungkin Donghae. Bahkan wajahnya tidak nampak jelas tadi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengira itu Donghae? Yash pabbo!' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Di sepanjang koridor apartemen, aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri sambil sesekali memukul pelan kepalaku. Pikiran-pikiran tentang pria yang kulihat di kantin tadi terus saja menari-nari di otakku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakan semuanya dan kembali pada kenyataan. Tapi kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti memikirkannya? Bahkan kini orang terdekatnya pun mulai ikut menganggu kinerja otakku.

"Tidak Lee Sungmin. Dugaanmu pasti salah. Itu bukan Lee Donghae. Itu hanya halusinansimu saja" Aku terus meng-influence diriku dengan kalimat-kalimat sanggahan.

Entah kenapa sebelah hatiku tidak setuju kalau pria yang tadi ku lihat hanya halusinasiku saja. Ada perasaan yakin kalau pria itu memang Donghae. Dan kalau Donghae memang ada, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu. Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah karakter dalam mimpimu. Dia hanya bagian dari mimpimu. Kau harus ingat itu Sungmin" Aku masih saja mencoba mengelak keyakinan hatiku sendiri. Sungguh, aku banar-benar ingin terbebas dari angan-angan dan harapan yang begitu abstrak untukku. Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang nyata yang harus kujaga.

"AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM. BUKA PINTUNYA BOCAH!"

Suara teriakan itu begitu nyaring terdengar, dan semakin terdengar saat aku mulai mendekat ke arah wanita yang sedang menggedor sambil berteriak di depan pintu apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemenku.

'Apa apartemen sebelah sudah ada yang menempati?' Batinku. Apartemen sebelahku ini memang kosong dan belum ada yang menempati sebelumnya.

"KENAPA KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI,HAH?"

Aku pun mencoba tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan itu dan mulai memasukan beberapa digit angka di mesin pengunci otomatis pintu apartemenku.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Seketika aku menghentikan aktivitasku yang hampir menekan kenop pintu dan memandang nanar pintu kayu dihadapanku. Satu nama. Satu nama yang disebutkan wanita itu membuatku begitu terkejut dan sedikit tak percaya. Apa benar yang aku dengar tadi?

'Ch—Cho Kyuhyun?'

Aku masih setia berdiri di depan pintu sampai wanita yang berteriak itu berjalan melewatiku.

"Dasar bocah. Seenaknya saja pindah ke apartemen. Apa sih maunya?" Aku mendengar wanita itu terus menggerutu kesal.

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku dari kenop pintu dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen di sebelahku.

Menatap pintu kayu itu sebentar kemudian menekan belnya secara hati-hati.

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Degup jantungku mulai berdetak tidak normal dan tubuhku mulai sedikit bergetar karena gugup. Aku mendengar seseorang membuka kunci dari dalam dan kakiku terasa semakin melemas.

Pintu itu mulai bergerak terbuka.

"Ya noona! aku sedang si—" Pria yang baru saja membuka pintu itu memotong ucapannya saat melihatku.

Dan aku hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip, aku takut kalau aku berkedip pria itu akan hilang dan ternyata semuanya hanya khayalanku saja. Aku tidak berbohong kalau saat ini aku ingin sekali menangis. Pria itu—pria yang baru saja membuka pintu, pria yang berdiri tepat dihadapanku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernglihatanku atau ingatanku, semuanya sudah terekam dengan baik dalam memori otakku.

"Maaf aku kira kau noonaku" Ucapnya lagi. Dapat mendengar suaranya saat ini membuat hatiku ingin menjerit bahagia. Aku baru sadar, bahwa aku merindukan sosok dihadapanku ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

Apa kau tidak tahu aku? Apa kita harus mengulangnya dari awal? Apa disini pertemuan pertama kita?

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku yang tersadar mulai menghapus genangan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku.

"Ah ne, aku baik-baik saja. Mianhae" jawabku gugup

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa namamu? Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengar wanita tadi memanggil namamu. Hmmm, aku tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu. Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin" Sapaku sambil membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau tetanggaku. Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengamu. Tunggu! sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu" Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang sedang berpikir.

Tubuhku menegang. Apa mungkin dia juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku?

"Ah aku ingat" Ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Pemilik apartemen ini bilang bahwa gadis bernama Lee Sungmin juga berkuliah di Sunmoon University sepertiku" lanjutnya. Dia? Dia juga berkuliah disana?

"Kau berkuliah di Sunmoon?"

"Ne. Aku mengambil jurusan IT. Kau?"

"Fashion design"

"Wah sepertinya kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku bahkan sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu dia perlihatkan padaku walau aku sudah meyakiti hatinya berkali-kali.

"Ne. Aku harus masuk sekarang Kyuhyun ssi~. Annyeonghaseyo "

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo" Aku pun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan sebelum berbalik menuju apartemenku.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku dan lengsung menutupunya cepat. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada pintu kayu itu sambil terus mengatur detak jantungku yang belum kembali normal. Tubuhku merosot dan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini mulai turun. Rasa senang dan sedih bercampur manjadi satu dan itu membuatku semakin sesak.

"Kyuhyun, apa benar itu kau? Hikss... hikss..."

.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa setelah menutup pintunya. Perkenalan singkatnya dengan tetangga di sebelahnya agaknya sudah membuatnya memikirkan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun? kau bahkan baru mengenalnya 5 menit yang lalu"Gumamnya.

Berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya, dia pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Kyuhyun memang baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di rumah orangtuanya. Ingin hidup lebih mandiri adalah alasan untuknya pindah. Yang membuat sang kakak tampak marah karena dia tidak membaeritahukan hal ini sebelumnya dan langsung pindah begitu saja.

.

**Drtt...drtt...**

**.**

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Tanpa melihat ID si penelepon, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobseyo"

"**yeobseyo. Kyuhyun ah~, apa kau jadi pindah?"**

"Ne. Aku bahkan sedang merapikan apartemen baruku"

"**Oh begitu. Mungkin besok aku baru bisa mampir ke tempatmu. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk"**

"Terserah kau saja, Donghae ah~"

"**Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang"**

"Ne"

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan apartemennya (lagi).

.

.

Gadis cantik ber-apron pink itu tampak sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakan di dapur mungilnya. Wajah seriusnya saat memasak benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Gadis bernama Sungmin itu sengaja memasak beberapa hidangan untuk tetangga barunya. Dan hampir semua hidangannya berupa daging, tidak ada satupun yang mengandung sayuran. Dia hanya mengingat Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran walaupun dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin apa Kyuhyun si tetangga barunya juga tidak suka sayur.

"Selesai" Sungmin bernafas lega saat hidangan yang dimasaknya sudah selesai dibuatnya. Soal rasa tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Memasak juga merupakan salah satu keahlian Sungmin.

"Setelah ini, aku akan kerumahnya dan memberikan ini untuknya sebagai penyambutan tetangga baru" Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan ide briliannya. Entahlah, kenapa Sungmin menjadi seperti itu? Yang jelas dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

Sungmin melepas apronnya dan merapikan pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah dirasanya cukup rapi, dia pun mulai melangkah dengan membawa beberapa hidangan yang sudah ditaruhnya di sebuh wadah bersusun.

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Sungmin menekan bel apartemen Kyuhyun dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu mulai terbuka.

"Ah Sungmin ssi~, ada perlu apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Aku memasak lebih, jadi aku berikan padamu saja"

"Terima kasih, kebetulan sekali aku belum makan malam. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan tempat ini. kalau begitu masuklah dulu" Ajaknya. Sungmin pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil minuman. Maaf rumah ini masih sedikit berantakan"

"Ini terlihat sudah rapi" Sungmin pun duduk di sofa merah yang berada di ruangan itu. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang belum terisi penuh. Hanya ada sofa, meja, satu set televisi, dan beberapa kotak yang belum dibuka.

Kyuhyun pun kembali dari dapurnya dengan dua kaleng coke dan maruhnya di atas meja.

"Maaf aku hanya punya soda" Ucapnya sembari duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Oh iya, kau bilang tadi belum makan. Lebih baik dimakan sekarang mumpung masih hangat"

"Apa kau sudah makan, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama saja? Ini terlalu banyak untuk ku makan sendiri"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku makan dirumah saja" Tolak Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Kita makan bersama saja. Aku akan ambil perlengkapannya dulu. Tunggu sebentar" Sungmin pun tidak bisa lagi menolak tawaran itu. jujur saja, sebenarnya dia belum makan karena begitu selesai langsung membawanya kesini. Sungmin pun hanya menyisakan sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini dia. Lebih enak makan bersama dari pada sendiri, kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menata perlenkapan makannya di atas meja seperti piring, mangkuk, sendok dan sumpit.

"Ne"

Kyuhyun mulai membuka wadah bersusun itu dan matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat semua hidangan lezat itu di mejanya.

"Kelihatannya enak" Kyuhyun mulai mengambil makanan itu dengan sumpitnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ini benar-benar enak. Kau sangat pintar memasak"

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun ssi~"

"Ani, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan formal seperti itu. Mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman, jadi panggil aku Kyuhyun saja"

"Ne? Ah baiklah. kalau begitu kau juga harus panggil aku Sungmin"

"Pasti. Ayo dimakan. Masakanmu lezat sekali" Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang memakan masakannya dengan lahap dan dia pun mulai ikut memakannya.

"Tapi aneh, kenapa tidak ada sayur sama sekali?" Kyuhyun melihat semua hidangannya yang sama sekali tidak terdapat sayuran di dalamnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak suka sayuran" Lirih Sungmin tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sungmin yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak suka sayuran?" Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menegang.

'Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ah ani. Aku hanya menebak saja" Jawaban yang kurang tepat sepertinya, karena sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih menatap curiga ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Tapi otaknya seakan kelu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal.

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Suara bel pintu seperti penyelamat bagi Sungmin. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lega saat perhatian Kyuhyun kini beralih ke arah pintu dan Sungmin benar-benar berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang menekan bel itu tepat pada waktunya.

'Aku selamat' Batinnya.

Kyuhyun tampak berjalan menuju arah pintu dan membukanya. Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh mungil pun muncul dari pintu yang terbuka itu. Sungmin memandang sosok wanita yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang kedatangan tamu rupanya" Ucap wanita itu kepada Kyuhyun saat pendangannya menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang sedang duduk di dekat meja.

Sungmin pun berdiri saat mereka berdua mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, tetanggaku. Dia tinggal disebelah apartemenku" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memperkenalkan Sungmin pada wanita itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida" Sapa Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Dan Sungmin ah~. Dia Kim Kibum, kekasihku"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti seketika. Nafasnya seakan tercekat di kerongkongannya dan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

'Kekasih? Dia kekasih Kyuhyun?'

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Mianhae , lagi-lagi pendek. Author bener-benar lagi sibuk dan susah yari waktu buat ngetik jadi terpaksa chap ini berhenti disitu.**

**Mau tanya dong, emang cerita ini susah dimengerti ya? Terlalu membingungkan? Semoga saja tidak.**

**Okelah sekian dari saya untuk chapter ini dan tunggu chapter berikutnya**

**wasalam**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ImSFS, AIDASUNGJIN, ****Lee SunMi, ****NithanyaKYu, ****minyu, ****Kazuma B'tomat, ****titatittu, ****Shin Min Hwa, Miyoori29, Ayu Kyumin, MsJongjin, ****Caxiebum, Freychullie, ****iinx . artie1, ****minnieGalz, aey raa kms, ****nannaa, indahpus96, Sunghyunnie, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, R407, ibchoco, aniimin, min190196, ****rositakyuhyun, zumkyu28, ****kyumin forever, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, Vey900128, ****MyPumpkinsLABU, CharolineElf, ****Margareth pumpkins, takara-hoshi, ****audrey musaena, ****eunhee24, ****137137137, ****Amaaa, ****Lee Vhe Min, Raa . MinnieSkyuEvil17, Hyugi Lee, HeeYeon, ****gaemazikyu, kyuminalways89, yewook couple, KMS kyuminshiper, ****Shywona489, HyukBunnyMing, I'M MISS SIMPLE, ****LovelyMin, dreanie, Sparkyu-Min, NUYee, ****Diniaulicious, lytee . bunnyming, ****Chikyumin, ****DelvannyArw, adinda . sungmin, ****triple3r, coffeewie kyumin, Cho Miku, Monnom, Tania3424, Princess kyumin, Riyu, ****Qhia503, MeyMey8495, Aegyeo789, vnovgyu, ****sansan, areisme****, ****UrrieKyu, ****didotming, neganugu, ****407bubleblue, ****Black Snow, ****FiungAsmara, ****kyurin Minnie, ****kang sung hye, olla . lezzaolsen, Kim Sooyeon, ****aleaJee, ****thiafumings, and anonim guests**

**.**

**Hampir semuanya nanya apa waktu Sungmin di tahun 2015 itu Cuma mimpi?**

**Well, itu sebenarnya masih misteri. Yang jelas, Sungmin merasakan kejadian itu sebagai sesuatu yang nyata walau sebagian hatinya lagi menampik. Ya, anggap saja waktu sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.**

**Mau tanya-tanya mention author aja. Oke oke oke**

**.**

**.**

**And thank you so so so much yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review. I'm so happy with it.**

**I always need your reviews for supporting me**

**Can you write it again and again?**

**please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****7**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Suasana berubah menjadi lebih canggung dari sebelumnya setelah gadis bernama Kibum itu datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk di depan meja. Sungmin yang merasa tidak nyaman hanya tersenyum kecil saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Kibum.

Gadis bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu dilihat dari sudut manapun terlihat cantik. Walaupun tidak dianugerahi kulit seputih Sungmin, tapi Kibum begitu manis dengan kulit coklatnya. Tubuhnya mungil dan langsing. Dan setiap gerakannya terkesan anggun.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat memikirkan betapa sempurnanya gadis itu. Dia harus berpikir ulang dengan kejadian di masa depan itu. Dan mengenai takdir? Sungmin menjadi tidak begitu yakin kalau Kyuhyun ini adalah Kyuhyun yang sama dengan yang dijumpainya di tahun 2015 itu.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau akan lupa makan malam karena sibuk merapikan tempat tinggal barumu. Tidak aku sangka kau sangat beruntung mempunyai tetangga baik hati seperti Sungmin ssi~, bahkan dia memberikanmu makanan seenak ini" Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku memang beruntung mempunyai tetangga seperti Sungmin"

"Kenapa kalian jadi berlebihan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Kibum ah~ kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah aku bilang besok saja kau datang, ini sudah malam"

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku datang. Dia sangat menghawatirkanmu"

Merasa terabaikan, Sungmin hanya duduk di tempatnya sambil memandang mangkuk kosong yang masih ada di atas meja. Entah kenapa percakapan sederhana itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Ah, Kyuhyun ah, Kibum ssi~. Lebih baik aku pulang, ini sudah malam dan besok aku harus kuliah pagi-pagi" Pamit Sungmin.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju apartemen miliknya. Dibaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Tidak Sungmin. Yang kau rasakan pada Kyuhyun itu bukan cinta. Kau hanya terjebak dengan perasaan di masa itu" Gumam Sungmin.

"Tuhan, berikan petunjuk-Mu dan buat aku mengerti dengan maksud dan tujuan-Mu melakukan ini padaku" Doa Sungmin sebelum dia mulai memejamkan mata menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini tampak cerah seperti biasanya, langit biru, awan putih serta matahari yang bersinar hangat. Tapi itu semua sepertinya tidak berpengaruh untuk gadis bernama Sungmin, terlihat sangat jelas kantung mata gadis itu membengkak. Dan keceriaan pagi ini sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa gelisahnya sedikitpun.

Sungmin menyesap susu vanila hangat yang dipesannya. Hari ini dia sengaja untuk sarapan di cafe kampusnya, entah kenapa dia ingin berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi. Dia pun sudah membohongi kekasihnya dengan alasan dia harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya di perpustakann sebelum masuk kelas. Dan Siwon hanya memberikan ijin dan membiarkan Sungmin berangkat seorang diri.

"Sungmin ah~, boleh aku duduk disini?" Mendengar seseorang bicara padanya, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini dia dapat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Tentu saja. Duduklah Kyu" Orang yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu segera duduk di hadapan Sungmin dan menaruh pesanannya di atas meja. Satu piring sandwich dan segelas susu vanila.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memasukan potongan sandwichnya ke dalam mulut. Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau sering sarapan di cafe seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku sarapan diluar. Biasanya aku selalu menyempatkan untuk sarapan dirumah"

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku sarapan di cafe. Dan mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan sering sarapan disini"

"Wae?"

"Karena yang bisa aku buat hanya roti panggang saja dan tidak mungkin aku memakan itu setiap harinya" Jawabnya masuk akal. Sungmin mulai teringat dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang membuatkan sarapan berupa roti panggang untuknya di tahun itu.

"Kalau begitu, mampirlah kapan-kapan untuk sarapan bersama" Tawar Sungmin yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar kan, saat bilang bahwa aku beruntung mempunyai tetangga sepertimu" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah menggoda.

"Terserah padamu saja Tuan Cho" Balas Sungmin.

"Oh iya, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Rencananya temanku akan ke apartemen hari ini, dan sekalian saja aku buat pesta kecil. Apa kau bisa datang?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat jadwalnya hari ini.

"Aku selesai jam 1 siang. Hmmm,, sepertinya aku bisa datang"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanannya" Kyuhyun tampak mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan angka-angka di ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Tunggu!" Suara Sungmin menghentikan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau memasak saja? Aku pikir lebih baik masak sendiri dari pada memesan. Aku bisa memasaknya" Usul Sungmin.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Sungmin menggeleng antusias. "Tapi—" Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dengan usul Sungmin. Hey, bahkan mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin sore dan mengapa Sungmin sudah sebaik ini padanya?

"Aku punya banyak waktu luang setelah kelas terakhir. Apa kau ada waktu? Kita bisa belanja bahan-bahannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku selesai jam 12. Tapi, kau yakin mau memasak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia hanya merasa sedikit tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun ini akan merepotkan gadis itu, kan?

"Baiklah. kalau begitu, kita akan belanja dulu sebelum pulang. Jadi kau tunggu aku sampai jam 1. Dan— apa boleh aku mengajak temanku untuk datang?"

"Tentu saja. Gomawo Sungmin ah~"

"Ne"

Sungmin pun tersenyum kecil. Hatinya merasa senang saat dia membayangkan akan ada waktu untuk dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi satu nama yang terselip diantara nama Kyuhyun di otaknya membuat senyuman itu memudar. Siwon. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Siwon nanti?

"Kyu, sepertinya aku harus ke kelas duluan. Annyeong" Pamit Sungmin.

"Ne. Annyeong. Aku tunggu jam 1 disini, Min"

"Ne"

.

.

Mata kuliah terakhir Sungmin hari ini baru saja selesai. Namun, dia masih terlihat duduk di kelasnya yang perlahan mulai kosong. Dengan sedikit ragu dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Dan sesuatu yang terus dipirkannya dari jam pelajaran pertama kini tampak di depan matanya.

"Min, kau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi kan?" Tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Ya, pria itu adalah Siwon. Dari awal Sungmin masuk kelas, dia memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk menghindar dari Siwon. Sungmin sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya ini juga sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi. Sepertinya dia salah sudah membuat janji dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku—"

"Maaf hari ini aku hanya bisa mengantarmu pulang dan tidak bisa jalan-jalan. Siang ini, aku ada janji dengan dosen pembimbingku" Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Siwon sudah memotongnya dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Kau temuilah dosen pembimbingmu itu. Jangan buat beliau menunggumu"

"Kau yakin? Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal yang sama dengan Hyuk, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Oh ayolah. Temanku bukan hanya Hyuk. Aku masih bisa pulang dengan lainnya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku bukan anak kecil?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sungmin, tangannya pun terangkat untuk mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu. "Aku ingat Nyonya Choi. Kau sudah besar, bahkan kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah saat ini"

Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum hambar mendengar ucapan Siwon. Perasaannya kini entah kenapa berubah drastis untuk pria yang dua tahun ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya bahkan sudah dipenuhi dengan pria berkuilit pucat yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya. Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih. Tapi—masih bisakah dia memilih?

"Aku bukan Nyonya Choi" Balasan yang selalu terlontar dari bibir Sungmin saat Siwon memanggilnya 'Nyonya Choi'.

"Baiklah terserahmu, Nona Lee Sungmin. Aku harus bertemu dengan dosenku. Kau hati-hatilah"

"Ne"

Sungmin segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju cafe, tempat dimana dia janji bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini mereka masih belum bertukar nomer ponsel dan mungkin setelah ini baru mereka saling bertukar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin tiba di tempat itu, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang benda persegipanjang berwarna hitam ditangannya. Psp kah? Seperti iya.

"Kyu, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya segera mem-pause gamesnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut.

"Ah entahlah, aku tidak merasakannya" jawan Kyuhyun.

"Pasti karena kau terlalu asyik memainkan psp itu— pantas saja kau bekerja di perusahaan pembuatan games" Ucap Sungmin setengah menggumam.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Sungmin yang sadar telah salah bicara mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. "A—aniya. Aku tidak bicara apa-apa. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum sore" Alih Sungmin yang langsung bagkit dari tempat duduknya.

'Aneh. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar Sungmin bilang perusahaan pembuatan games. Apa dia tahu kalau kakek punya perusahaan pembuatan games? Tidak mungkin. Aish, aku pasti memang salah dengar'

"Ya Lee Sungmin tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sudah berada di Supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta nanti.

"Kyu, apa yang ada di lemari es mu?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm... beberapa kaleng soda, satu kotak susu, air mineral dan sedikit makanan instan"

"Hanya itu? Baiklah, hari ini kita juga akan membeli kebutuhanmu" Sungmin pun mulai memasukkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan ke dalam troli. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah gadis itu dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? ini pertama kalinya aku belanja untuk diriku sendiri, bahkan aku jarang sekali masuk ke dalam supermarket besar sperti ini" Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengikuti Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memilih-milih pasta di instan yang berjejer di rak besar itu.

"Ne. Bahkan aku tidak pernah menemani Kibum pergi belanja. Biasanya aku hanya menunggunya di mobil" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Mendengar nama Kibum membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit nyeri di dadanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Sungmin yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar lirihan.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang meremas pelan bungkusan pasta ditangannya. Menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya, Sungmin pun kembali kepada aktivitasnya.

"Apa kalian sudah lama saling berhubungan?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan kami menjalin hubungan, aku dan Kibum sudah beteman sejak kecil"

"Begitukah?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria disampingnya itu.

"Tentu"

"Siapa?"

"Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon? Mahasiswa dari jurusan bisnis internasional itu? Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Ne, kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menyangka kau kekasih dari orang sepopuler Choi Siwo itu. kau tahu? banyak teman kelasku yang menyukainya. Kekasihmu sangat terkenal. Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Sungmin ingin sekali menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Tidak tahukah pertanyaannya membuat Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah?

"Dua tahun" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Sudah lama juga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau—"

"Kyu, apa kita juga harus membeli buah?" Potong Sungmin. Gadis itu tidak mau lagi mendengar Kyuhyun membicarakan Siwon.

"A—aku rasa kita juga harus membelinya" Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap Sungmin. Kenapa sepertinya gadsi itu menghindar dari percakapan mengenai kekasihnya? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Batinnya.

Sungmin dengan cepat mengarahkan trolinya menuju rak buah-buahan. Tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih mentapanya penuh tanda tanya, dia pun memilih beberapa buah-buahan segar dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli belanjaannya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup. Kita bayar sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne"

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan belanjaannya dan memasukkan beberapa barang yang sengaja dibelinya untuk keperluan Kyuhyun ke dalam lemari es. Sungmin tampak serius menata isi lemari es dan dalam sekejap kulkas yang tadinya kosong itu kini sudah terisi penuh.

"Wah, aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa sendiri, Min"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau tidak akan terpikir untuk membeli itu semua. Yang ada di lemari esmu itu adalah masakan instan yang bisa kau buat dengan mudah. Hanya menghangatkannya saja. Oh iya, apa kau ingin makan pasta? Kita sudah terlambat makan siang"

"Sepertinya boleh juga"

"Baiklah. Sebelum aku memasak untuk nanti, aku akan buat pasta untuk makan siang"

Sungmin segera menyiapkan semua bahan dan peralatannya. Tangan terampilnya mulai bergerak lincah mengaduk adonan pasta yang sudah mulai matang. Tidak lupa dia membuat saus untuk toping pastanya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari kursi meja makan yang berada tidak jauh dari dapur kecil miliknya. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Sungmin dan sebuah senyum tipis tanpa sadar mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

'Cantik' Batinnya.

"Selesai" Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menegakkan duduknya. Dilihatnya Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua piring berisi pasta ditangannya.

"Ini dia. Silahkan dimakan" Kyuhyun pun tanpa ragu langsung menyantap pasta tersebut.

"Semua yang kau masak selalu lezat. Siwon ssi~ sangat beruntung mempunyai pacar sepertimu"

"Aku rasa kau lebih beruntung karena mempunyai kekasih cantik seperti Kibum ssi~. Apa nanti dia akan datang?"

"Tidak. Jarak antara apartemennya kesini lumayan jauh jadi aku tidak mengajaknya. Kau boleh mengundang kekasihmu kesini, Min"

"Dia sedang sibuk. Hari ini dia harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya"

"Oh begitu"

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak duduk santai setelah merepikan apartemennya sedangkan Sungmin masih berada di dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Kyuhyun bilang hanya satu orang temannya yang datang, berarti hanya akan ada 4 orang termasuk temannya. Jadi, tidak banyak yang harus dimasak Sungmin.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Kyuhyun yang berada dekat dengan pintu pun segera membukanya setelah mendengar bunyi bel. Dua orang, pria dan wanita sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Annyeong Kyu" Sapa pria bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, apa Sungmin ada disini?" Kali ini giliran wanita itu yang bertanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Kau pasti temannya Sungmin? Masuklah. Donghae ah~, kau juga masuklah"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mengetahui ada yang datang segera menuju pintu depan.

"Hyuk, kau sudah datang? Apa kau datang bersama—" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Dia tidak mungkin mengucapkan nama pria itu kan? Ya, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Lee Donghae imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu" Sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah ne. Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan temanmu di depan dan ternyata dia juga mau ksini. Jadi ya sekalian saja" Ucap Donghae. Entah kenapa Sungmin tersenyum medengarnya. Apa bisa mereka dekat dengan lebih cepat? Semoga saja.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun ah~. Dia temanku, namanya Lee Hyukjae"

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida. Tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Hyuk"

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, mereka pun duduk mengelilingi meja pendek yang ada di ruangan tv. Semua hidangan juga sudah tertata rapi dia atas meja.

"Apa ini Sungmin ssi~ yang memasaknya?" Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan takjub. Hidangan itu tidak sedikit untuk dinikmati empat orang saja.

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu"

"Baiklah. kalau begitu, jangan ada yang memanggil degan sebutan formal dan mulai saat ini kita teman. Ayo bersulang" Ajak Donghae sambil mengangkat kaleng sodanya.

.

**Trak**

.

Suara tubrukan antar kaleng itu pun terdengar. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Padahal baru beberpa menit lalu mereka bersama tapi atmosfer yang tercipta sudah begitu hangat dan akrab.

"Kau tahu? kalian berdua lebih mirip pasangan suami istri dari pada tetangga. Iya kan Hyuk ah~?"

'Uhuk' Reflek kedua orang yang dimaksud itu –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—tersedak minumannya. Hyuk yang ditanya pun ikut terkejut.

"N—ne" Jawab Hyuk ragu-ragu. Setelah dilihat dengan seksama ucapan Donghae itu memang benar. Kedekatan mereka sungguh mencurigakan mengingat mereka belum lama saling mengenal.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah punya kekasih begitu juga Sungmin" Tampik Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat hati Sungmin berdesir sakit. dia kembali teringat dengan kenyataan bahwa pria bernaman Kyuhyun itu bukan miliknya dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Siwon mulai berkelebatan di kepalanya.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita mulai makan saja" Ucap Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya menyantap semua hidangan yang di atas meja. Sesekali terdengar kata 'enak' atau 'lezat' dari bibir Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat memakannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pulang sekarang. ini sudah sangat malam" Ucap Hyuk. Ya, jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kau benar. Ini sudah malam. Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang. Hyuk ah~ kau membawa mobil?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ani"

"kalau begitu, biar aku mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak perlu, nanti merepotkanmu"

"Hyuk ah~ ini sudah malam, tidak baik kau pulang sendiri. Terima saja tawaran Donghae" Bujuk Sungmin. Hyuk pun terlihat salah tingkah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Tapi—"

"Donghae tidak akan kerepotan. Kau tenang saja Hyuk ah~" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Baiklah" Satu ucapan Hyuk membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat sahabatnya salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih pestanya. Masakanmu yang terbaik Sungmin ah~. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong" Pamit Donghae.

"Aku juga pulang dulu. Annyeong" Pamit Hyuk.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melihat sahabat mereka yang mulai menjauh.

"Kyu, apa Dongahe sudah punya kekasih?"

"Belum. Wae?"

"Mereka terlihat serasi bukan?"

"Ne, kau benar. Mereka sangat cocok. Tapi— apa kau tidak keberatan kalau Donghae berhubungan dengan sahabatmu?"

.

**Deg**

.

Sungmin terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang pernah didengarnya. Sungmin masih ingat, saat itu Kyuhyun mengatakannya saat mereka berempat berada di pantai.

"Min?" Panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Kedua mata mereka pun saling bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan" Jawab Sungmin sambil melepas kontak mata mereka. Sungmin sungguh tidak kuat kalau harus menatap bola mata pria itu—rasa rindu yang selama ini ditahannya mungkin akan meledak dan berubah menjadi air mata. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin Sungmin harus mencegah agar hal seperti itu tidak terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang"

"Min, hari ini aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Aku harap kau tidak menyesal punya tetangga sepertiku" Canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau aku menyesal. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong"

"Annyeong. Istirahatlah"

"Ne"

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah benar-benar naik menandakan hari sudah tidak pagi lagi. Namun, pria berkulit pucat itu masih setia berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang sudah tersibak entah kemana. Hari minggu. Pikirnya.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Bunyi suara bel mulai mengusik tidurnya. Dengan enggan, dia bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Pria itu mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Tanpa melihat 'sang tamu' yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini—menurutnya— dari intercom, dia pun langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Kyu, kau baru bangun?" Mata yang tadinya masih sedikit terpejam itu kini mulai membuka ketika mendengar suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kibum ah~, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Ini bahkan sudah siang Tuan Cho" Tanpa disuruh, Kibum langsung melesak masuk ke dalam dan langsung membuka lemari es Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat saat melihat kondisi lemari es tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan belanja kebutuhanmu sendiri" Ucap Kibum takjub.

"Oh itu— itu Sungmin yang melakukannya"

Kibum terdiam saat mendengar nama Sungmin. "Sungmin? Tetanggamu itu?"

"Ne"

"Tadinya, aku kesini untuk mengecek kebutuhanmu dan akan membelinya di supermarket. Ternyata tetanggamu itu sungguh peduli. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi"

"Kau sudah terlanjur kesini. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menonton film di bioskop?" Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Boleh juga"

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu"

Kibum pun duduk di sofa sambil memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak rapi itu. Untuk ukuran apartemen laki-laki, ini memang rapi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Itu Sungmin yang melakukannya'

Kibum menghela nafas berat. 'Kenapa Sungmin sangat peduli dengan Kyuhyun?' Pikirnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak segar itu pun keluar masih sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis tampak berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen. Tangannya berniat menekan bel sebelum suara pintu terbuka disebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya dua orang berbeda gender keluar dari apartemen itu dan tersenyum sopan saat melewatinya. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

.

**TING TONG**

.

Laki-laki itu menekan bel itu setelah dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi sudah menjauh. Tidak butuh waktu lama. Pintu itu pun terbuka dan munculah sesosok wanita canti dengan dress sederhana berwarna beige.

"Sudah aku bilang, lebih baik kita bertemu disana saja Siwonie~"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menjemputmu, Min"

"Huh. Baiklah, aku ambil tas dulu"

"Tunggu! Apa apartemen disebelah sudah ada yang menempati?"

"Ne. Dua hari lalu apartemen itu sudah diisi"

"Siapa yang menempatinya? Yang pria atau yang wanita?"

"Pria"

"Berarti wanita itu kekasihnya?"

"Mungkin"

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon kini sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. Dua lembar tiket pun sudah berada ditangan mereka. Tidak menunggu lagi, mereka pun masuk ke dalam bioskop mengingat sebentar lagi filmnya akan dimulai.

Sungmin dan Siwon mencari nomer bangku sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukannya. Tempat duduk yang tepat di tengah ruangan.

Sungmin tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang duduk disebalah kursi meraka. Tapi, Sungmin lebih terkejut saat mengetahui nomer kursinya berada tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin dan Siwon mulai duduk dikursinya.

"Ne. Annyeong kyuhyun ah, Kibum ssi~"

"Annyeong" Sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, kalian yang tadi itu kan? Tetangga baru Sungmin? Benar, kan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Kau pasti Choi Siwon, kekasih Sungmin?"

"Ne, kau benar. Salam kenal"

Acara perkenalan itu pun harus berhenti karena lampu bioskop sudah mulai padam menandakan film akan dimulai. Mereka pun mulai menyamankan duduk meraka. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak begitu nyama, berada di dekat Kyuhyun selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bagaimana kalau Siwon menyadari sesuatu? Dan satu lagi Sungmin tidak begitu menyukai film ber-genre action yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan adegan beradarah. Namun, sayangnya Siwon sangat menyukai film semacam ini membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

Mereka bertiga tampak serius menikmati adegan demi adegan yang tersaji, tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Gadis itu bergerak gelisah di kursinya sesekali dia pun menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya saat adegan di layar begitu mengerikan untuknya.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" Sungmin berteriak saat adegan di layar mengejutkannya.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat saat menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang memeluk Kyuhyun dan bukan Siwon.

"Mi—mianhae" Sungmin pun mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Namun—

.

**Sret**

.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan merangkulnya. Sungmin reflek mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini dia dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum walaupun pandangannya menatapa lurus le layar.

"Kau takut?" Tanyanya. Sungmin pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Beruntunglah Sungmin karena Siwon masih menatap serius layar besar itu. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum, gadis itu tahu persis apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya pada Sungmin. Setitik air mata perlahan turun namun dengan cepat dia menghapusnya.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?' Batinnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N :**

**Tanpa banyak bicara. Author membawa kelanjutannya. Maaf untuk segala typo yang bertebaran, cerita yang membingungkan atau malah membosankan.**

**See you next chap**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**LovelyMin, UrrieKyu, indahpus96, Miyoori29, Freychullie, audrey musaena, KMS kyuminshiper, Shin Min Hwa, Lee SunMi, MeyMey8495, coffeewie kyumin, garmazikyu, kyumin forever, mitade13, Vhentea, Hyugi Lee, Kazuma B'tomat, nannaa, min190196, Margareth pumpkins, zumkyu28, ANAKNYADONGHAE, FiungAsmara, Lytte . bunnyming, BeMINe, NithanyaKYu, olla . lezzaolsen, IfaGaemKyuKyungie369, eimi, Cho Miku, Cho Hanbyeol, Sparkyu-Min, Aegyeo789, Sunghyunnie, 137137137, Iinxartie, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, Andhisa Joyers, chakyumin, kyuminalways89, aniimin, Shywona489, AIDASUNGJIN, ImSFS, thiafumings, ibchoco, Chikyumin, Ayu Kyumin, adinda . sungmin, Princess kyumin, wenyjung, Diniaulicious, Kyurin Minnie, chabluebilubilu, reaRelf, aleaJee, Fariny, stephani . c . sinuhaji, MyPumpkinsLABU, Monnom, minniepinky, MinnieGalz, minyu, HeeYeon, savory pancake, NUYee, nda . hinata, stephanie choi, yewookie9, Princess of the Drama, Tania3424, kang sung hye, MsJongjin, chacalheemin, Raa . ****MinnieSkyuEvil17****, ****neganugu****, ****eunhee24****, ****alint2709****, ****KyuKyu21****, ****Iam ELF and JOYer****, ****Vey90028****, ****Rilianda Abelira****, ****407bubleblue****, and guests**

.

.

**Q & A:**

**Q : **Kejadian apa yang dialami Hyuk di jepang?

**A :** Mungkin kalian ada yang lupa. Jadi waktu di chap 1, Hyuk cerita sama Sungmin kalo dia sempet nyelesein kuliah di Jepang dan dia nyesel banget karena di Jepang dia menjalin hubungan sama seorang pria yang selingkuh dibelakangnya. Ayo ada yang ingat kan?

**Q : **Apa Sungmin akan kembali ke masa depan?

**A :** Sepertinya tidak. kalao dia kembali ke masa depan, untuk apa dia memperbaiki takdir.

**Q : **Mana aura 'Evil" Kyu?

**A : **Disini author mau buat Kyu out character, sekali-kali dia berhati baik. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Hihihi

**Q : **Film 13 goin on 30 itu film mana tahun berapa?

**A : **yang jelas itu film hollywood tapi ga tau tahun berapa. Film itu udah sering ada di tv Indonesia kok

.

**Adakah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab?**

**Oke, kalian bisa mention author di twitter : wantifishy**

.

.

**Buat semua yang sudah read and review. I wanna say **

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH**

**Tiada kesan tanpa kehadiran review kalian *asik***

**Wanna review again?**

**please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****8**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Siwon masih saja asik menceritakan adegan demi adegan dari film yang baru saja selesai ditontonnya. Tidak aneh dia terlihat sangat antusias, pria bertubuh kekar itu memang sangat menyukai film ber-genre action yang menurutnya sangat keren. Kyuhyun yang juga berada disana, sesekali ikut menimpali cerita-cerita Siwon.

Setelah film itu selesai, mereka memang memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang bersama. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Siwon masih saja sibuk bercerita dan tidak menyadari gadis disampingnya tampak diam sedari tadi.

Tidak hanya Sungmin sebenarnya, Kibum yang juga berada disana terlihat diam membisu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin. Memperhatikan gadis itu secara samar.

"Min, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Siwon saat menyadari Sungmin yang dari tadi tidak bersuara. Sontak semua pandangan pun mengarah ke arah gadis itu.

"A—aniya. Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sungmin.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka filmnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menonton film itu. Kau tahu? Aku takut melihat adegan berdarah"

"Kau takut? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Raut wajah Siwon berubah khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu menonton"

"Lain kali jangan kau paksakan lagi, arra?"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun yang melihat interaksi kedua insan di depannya hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ada perasaan iri saat melihatnya. Iri? Untuk apa dia iri?

"Cho Kyuhyun ssi~, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau mahasiswa di Sunmoon juga?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditanya pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Ne. Aku juga pernah melihatmu. Kau mahasiswa yang populer"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kalau kau Kibum ssi ~? Apa kau juga mahasiswi disana?"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak berkuliah disana"

"Oh begitu"

Setelah obrolan kecil itu mereka kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing seperti, menghabiskan makanan yang masih tersisa di piring atau menyesap minuman yang dipesan. Tentu dalam diam. Dan sepertinya hanya Siwon seorang yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

.

ooOoo

.

Dua minggu mungkin adalah waktu yang begitu menyibukan untuk mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Sunmoon University, pasalnya kurang lebih dua bulan lagi mereka akan dihadapkan dengan sidang kelulusan. Sebelum melakukan sidang, mereka diharuskan mengikuti ujian komprehensif sesuai jurusannya masing-masing.

Sekitar dua minggu dari sekarang adalah waktunya mereka mengikuti uji komprehensif dan hal itu yang membuat gadis cantik bernama Sungmin selalu menghabisakan waktunya di depan mesin jahit modernnya. Sesuai jurusan yang diambilnya, Sungmin diharuskan membuat baju hasil rancangannya sendiri.

Sungmin dapat bernafas lega saat baju buatannya sudah hampir selesai, hanya diberi sedikit hiasan lagi untuk membuat gaun itu tampak lebih bagus.

"Hahh... setidaknya aku bisa sedikit istirahat" Ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara. Otot-ototnya benar-benar terasa kaku harus duduk menunuduk di depan mesin jahit dalam waktu yang lama.

.

**Drtt..drttt...**

**.**

Sebuah ponsel berwarna pink bergetar di atas meja belajar. Sungmin pun segera bangkit menuju meja dan mengambilnya.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"Siwoni?"

"**Kau sedang apa, Min?"**

"Aku baru saja bergulat dengan baju buatanku dan aku memutuskannya untuk meneruskannya besok"

"**Apa kau lelah?"**

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya aku tidur maksimal. Hahh, benar-benar melelahkan"

"**Suaramu terdengar sangat lelah. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk memintamu menemaniku besok"**

"Memangnya mau kemana? Mianhae, Siwon ah~. Sepertinya besok aku ingin istirahat seharian"

"**Bukan tempat yang penting. Yasudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jaljaa~"**

"Ne. Jaljaayo~"

.

**Klik**

**.**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikapnya, tidak biasanya dia akan menolak ajakan Siwon walaupun saat lelah sekalipun.

Sungmin segera mengusir semua pemikirannya dan memutuskan untuk naik ke ranjang pinknya dan berbaring disana. Tenaga dan pikirannya seakan terkuras habis sehingga membuatnya lelah luar biasa.

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

**.**

Ponsel pink itu kembali bergetar namun kali ini sebuah pesan masuk. Sungmin segera menggapai ponsel yang dia letakkan di atas meja nakas sebelumnya.

.

**1 new message**

**Kyuhyun ah~**

.

Sungmin segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

* * *

**Min, apa besok kau ada acara?**

**Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan nasional. Aku harus mencari beberapa referensi untuk sidangku. Apa kau mau?**

**Sender :**

**Kyuhyun ah~**

* * *

**To : Kyuhyun ah~**

**Text:**

**Sepertinya besok aku free. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencari referensi disana.**

* * *

Send

.

'Oh tidak! Apa aku baru saja menerima ajakannya itu?' Batin Sungmin.

Ponsel kembali bergetar dan satu pesan lagi masuk.

* * *

**Benarkah? Kau memang yang terbaik Sungmin ah~**

**Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok.**

**Sender:**

**Kyuhyun ah~**

* * *

**To: Kyuhyun ah~**

**Text:**

**Ne. Sekarang aku sangat terbiasa dengan pujianmu. Kkkk**

**Sampai jumpa**

* * *

Send

.

Sungmin kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk mulai memejamkan matanya. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa dengan mudahnya dia menerima ajakan Kyuhyun dan malah menolak untuk pergi bersama Siwon? Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?

.

ooOoo

.

Hari ini langit masih terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tampak sibuk mencari buku-buku yang diperlukannya di sebuah perpustakaan nasional. Perpustakaan yang memang diperuntukan untuk semua masyarakat.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membaca buku ditangannya.

"Ada beberapa buku lagi yang belum aku temukan. Apa kau sudah menemukan semua bukumu?"

"Sepertinya sudah. Apa kau perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri"

"Baiklah. kalau kau butuh aku, aku duduk disana" Ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk sederet kursi dengan meja besar di tengahnya.

"Oke"

Sungmin pun berjalan menuju kursi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mencari buku-bukunya. Sungmin membuka salah satu buku dan membacanya. Tapi, pandangan Sungmin sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di depan rak buku.

'Kau memang tampan saat serius seperti itu' Gumamnya.

Sungmin segera melenyapkan pemikirannya dan kembali fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Min, aku sudah menemukan semuanya. Apa kau ingin pulang? ini hampir sore" Ucap Kyuhyun

Sungmin reflek melihat jam tangannya, dan benar saja ini sudah pukul 4 sore. Ternyata melakukan kesibukan seperti ini sangat tidak terasa.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus pulang" Ujar Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kita ke counter dulu untuk meminjam buku-buku ini"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menuju counter peminjaman dan buku-buku yang mereka pinjam segera ditandai oleh petugas perpustakaan.

Tidak jauh dari counter, seorang pria sedang berdiri dengan buku ditangannya sambil menatap dua orang yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya.

'Apa itu Sungmin?' Tanya pria itu dalam hati. Dua orang yang sedang dipandangnya itu pun perlahan berjalan meninggalkan counter.

'Tidak Choi Siwon. Kau pasti salah lihat. Dia tidak mungkin Lee Sungmin, gadis itu pasti sedang beristirahat dirumahnya sekarang' Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sekedar menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa hatinya kini begitu gelisah.

Siwon mengmabil ponsel dari saku celananya dan dengan cepat menekan nomer panggilan cepat. Suara sambungan telepon pun mulai terdengar di telinganya.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"Min, apa kau sedang istirahat?"

"**Ne. Aku lelah Siwoni~, bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti"**

"Baiklah. Istirahat lah, Min"

.

**Klik**

**.**

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki gedung apartemennya sambil memegang buku ditangannya.

"Apa kau ingin makan malam bersama? A

ku akan membuat pasta. Sepertinya itu enak" Ajak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak berpkir. "Kalau tidak merepotkanmu. Tapi, masaklah di apartemenku. Persediaan pasta waktu itu masih ada dan sekalian saja kita selesaikan tugas akhir bersama"

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil laptopku dulu" Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil laptop miliknya dan segera bergegas keluar.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk ke dalam didikuti Sungmin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Semua bahan-bahannya masih tertata rapi di lemari es" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan segara menuju dapur mungil itu.

Sungmin begitu cekatan mengambil semua bahan-bahan masakan yang dibutuhkannya. Tangan terampilnya mulai mengolah masakan khas Italia itu. tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya memasak masakan seperti itu.

"Min, aku baru saja membeli red wine. Apa kau mau mencicipinya sedikit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak mengingat jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

"Wine? Aku pikir itu mungkin akan cocok dengan pasta"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membukanya untukmu" Kyuhyun berjalan ke sebuah lemari kaca dan mengambil satu botol red wine.

Sungmin yang sudah selesai segera menghidangkan dua piring besar pasta ke atas meja. Kyuhyun pun duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mulai membuka botol wine dan menuangkannya. Dengan anggun, cairan berwarna merah itu mengalir ke dalam gelas bergagang tinggi .

Sungmin menyesap aroma wine yang menguar di mulut gelas. Sedikit memejamkan mata untuk menikmati wangi khas yang keluar dari wine tersebut.

"Bollinger Grande Annee Rosé 1999, ini anggur bermutu tinggi" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkejut dan langsung memandang Sungmin.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Pria itu tidak menyangka jika Sungmin akan tahu jenis wine yang disajikannya.

"Aku pernah belajar tentang wine. Aku pernah merasakan wine ini, tapi itu sudah sangat lama"

Sungmin mulai menyesap wine itu sedikit. "Dan rasanya masih sama. Manis. Ini salah satu wine favoritku"

"Kalau begitu nikmatilah" Kyuhyun pun mulai menyesap wine-nya.

Setelah mencicipi wine mahal itu, mereka melanjutkannya dengan makan pasta yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk pastanya. Pastamu masih yang terbaik" Pujian Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Dan terima kasih untuk wine-nya"

"Sekarang kita kerjakan tugas kita"

"Oke"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di lantai beralas karpet dan mulai menyalakan laptop mereka yang berada di atas meja.

"Wah... tugas akhirmu sudah 90%" Kagum Sungmin.

"Skripsiku memang tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku butuh beberapa buku ini untuk referensi tambahan. Kau tahu? ujian komprehensifku begitu sulit jadi aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku dengan cepat. Aku harus kembali fokus pada games buatanku"

"Kau membuat games untuk ujian kompremu?"

"Ya begitulah. Setidaknya itu yang aku kuasai. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku membuat gaun. Kau mau lihat?" Sungmin megarahkan laptopnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah sketsa pertamaku. Hanya tinggal menjahit beberapa ornamen lagi maka semuanya selesai" Tambah Sungmin.

"Ini gaun yang indah. Kau pasti cocok mengenakannya" Puji Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, apa boleh aku melihat games buatanmu?"

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka aplikasi games buatannya.

Sungmin akui dirinya memang payah dalam bermain games, tapi kali ini dia ingin mecobanya. Sungmin melemaskan jari-jarinya sebelum mulai menekan tombol-tombol keyboard.

Games ini seperti games online pada umumnya. Gemes yang mengandalkan otak user dengan strategi yang harus mereka buat saat memainkannya. Tidak hanya saling memukul atau semacamnya, games ini juga menuntut kita untuk berpikir karena banyak teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan. Benar-benar ide yang brilian.

"Kau jenius Cho. Games ini sangat sulit dimainkan" Puji Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sudah mengajarkan Sungmin bagaimana menjalankan parmainan itu, tapi tetap saja gadis itu masih sangat kesulitan.

"Bagaiman ini Kyu? Kenapa karakterku tidak dapat digerakkan?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Games itu memang belum 100% sempurna, jadi kemungkinan terjadinya kesalahan masih ada.

"Coba aku lihat" Kyuhyun mencodongkan tubuhnya ke laptop dan itu membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping dan menemukan pipi Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya kini. Jantung Sungmin mulai berdegup tidak beraturan. Perasaan yang sama saat berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah ke—cil" Suara Kyuhyun mengecil saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat saat dirinya menoleh.

Mereka kini saling berhadapan dengan mata saling menatap. Seperti terhipnotis, Kyuhyun perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Ada suatu bisikan yang memerintahnya untuk mendekat. Hatinyakah?

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirnya. Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Sungmin tersentak dan membuka matanya perlahan saat Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya. Dilihatnya, pria itu yang kini juga memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Dapat dirasakannya lidah Kyuhyun yang mulai menusuk-nusuk sela bibirnya. Dengan sangat yakin, Sungmin mulai membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Kyuhyun yang langsung melesak masuk. Bermain dan saling membelit. Organ tak bertulang itu terlihat menyatu satu sama lain.

Cumbuan itu semakin intens dan panas. Tidak dipedulikannya laptop yang berbunyi nyaring serta tulisan GAME OVER menghiasi layarnya. Mereka seakan tuli dan semakin menyatukan bibir keduanya. Terus Menghisap, menjilat dan melumat.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya memanas dan darahnya seakan mengalir dengan cepat. Apa ini karena pengaruh wine atau karena bibir Kyuhyun yang menjadi sudah menjadi candu untuknya?

'sial' Batin Sungmin saat paru-parunya mulai kosong dan membutuhkan oksigen. Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu pun melepas cumbuannya secara perlahan.

"Mi—mianhae" Lirih Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

'Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin? Apa kau sudah gila?' Batinnya. Tangannya reflek menyentuh liontin kalung yang masih melingkar indah di lehernya.

'Siwon' Batinnya lagi

.

ooOoo

.

"Apa menurutmu ini cocok untuk Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ne. Kalung itu sangat indah, aku rasa Hyuk akan menyukainya"

"Baiklah. Aku pilih yang ini" Ucap Donghae pada sang pelayan.

Mereka – Kyuhyun dan Donghee— saat ini sedang berada di salah satu jewellery shop. Donghae sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun untuk membantunya memilih sesuatu yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada Hyuk di hari ulang tahunnya. Dan pilihan itu jatuh pada kalung perak berliontin diamond mungil.

"Coba kau lihat yang ini, Kyu" Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kalung cantik yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku rasa ini cocok untuknya. Kau tidak mau membelikannya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku rasa ini yang lebih cocok untuk Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung dengan liontin matahari.

"Sungmin?" Donghae terkejut dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat menyadari dirinya telah salah bicara. Diliriknya Donghae, dan benar saja tatapan pria itu seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Aku bicara soal Kibum bukan Sungmin. Ada apa denganmu?"

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa begitu kelu dan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya seperti tertelan dan tertahan di lehernya.

"Tuan, ini kalungnya" Suara pelayan itu membuyarkan suasana tegang yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku belum selesai Cho Kyuhyun"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Donghae pasti akan menyidangnya saat ini juga. Batinnya.

.

.

Dua orang pria itu kini sedang duduk di cafe tidak jauh dari toko perhiasan tadi. Donghae masih menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kyuhyun yang merasa terintimidasi pun hanya mampu terdiam. Dia sangat merutuki kebodonhannya. Menyebut nama Sungmin? Ya ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun?

"Apa pembelaanmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku hanya salah bicara. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya padamu. Apa kau mencintainya? Mencintai Lee Sungmin?"

"Jangan konyol. Kami sama-sama mempunyai kekasih"

"Tapi kau masih bisa memilih"

"Sayanganya Sungmin bukan pilihan. Dia sudah milik orang lain, begitu juga denganku"

"Apa kau yakin perasaanmu pada Kibum adalah cinta?" Kyuhyun tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya bertanya hal semacam itu? sudah tentu jawabannya 'iya', Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah menjalin hubungan ini begitu lama.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau tidak pernah mencinta Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya menyayanginya dan bersimpati pada keadaannya" Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun goyah akan keyakinannya selama ini.

'Perasaan simpati? Apa benar hanya simpati atau empati saja?' Batin Kyuhyun

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Pendek? Maaf ya lagi-lagi chapternya pendek. Ada sesuatu yang buat author sibuk banget minggu ini jadi cuma bisa ngetik seadanya di waktu senggang. Dan jujur aja, author kurang pandai membaut chap yang panjang-panjang.**

**Maaf mengecewakan kalian *bow**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**AIDASUNGJIN, reaRelf, vnovgyu, Puput Lestari, MsJongjin, ****minyu, ****Qhia503, ****aniimin, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****SungminKuMontok, wenyjung, ****alint2709, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, ImSFS, ****titatittu, ****FiungAsmara, ****ibchoco, ****NithanyaKYu, ****i'm miss simple no login, kyuminalways89, Sparkyu-Min, ****Sunghyunnie, thiafumings, ****Aey raa kms, ANAKNYADONGHAE, HANA, ****nannaa, indahpus96, UrrieKyu, ****kyuqie, Margareth pumpkins, LovelyMin, kyumin forever, ****namikazeuzumaki . kushina, ****MinnieGalz, ****audrey musaena, adinda . sungmin, ****love haehyuk, ****iinx . artie1, HeeYeon, 137137137, ****KMS kyuminshiper, Lia, ****Miyoori29, minniepinky, ****Stephanie Choi, ****Kim Sooyeon, Hyugi Lee, kang sung hye, ****chabluebilubilu, ****olla . lezzaolsen, mitade13, ****Vey900128, ****Raa . MinnieSkyuEvil17, nda . hinata, ****Freychullie, ****Rissna26, sitara1083, ****Cho Miku, ****Kyuminyeeunhae 968, ****nonkyu, ****Cho Hanbyeol, Ayu Kyumin, MeyMey8495, ****NUYee, ****BabyChaByCho, stephani . c . sinuhaji, ****Monnom, kynnie21min, ****Iam ELF and JOYer, ****coffeewie kyumin, ****Baby Joy 137, ****Chikyumin,**** CharolineElf****, min190196, ****aniya1004, MyPumpkinsLABU, ****Black Snow, neganugu, Princess kyumin, Fariny, ****Kyurin Minnie, ****Lilium Gyumn, Andhisa Joyers, ****DANHOBAKMING1, ****danhobak98, didot ming, ****407bubleblue, and anonim guest.**

.

.

**Q & A:**

**Q : Pacarnya Hyuk di Jepang itu siapa?**

**A : Maaf untuk pemerannya emang ga ada. Soalnya pria itu ga bakal muncul dalam cerita.**

**Q : Di tahun 2012 untuk merubah takdir?**

**A : Enggak merubah juga sebenarnya, hanya memperbaiki hal-hal kecil yang mungkin bisa berefek besar untuk masa depannya. Contonhnya, Sungmin melarang Hyuk Ke Jepang karena mungkin takdir Hyuk yang disakiti pria itu akan terjadi dan Sungmin berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Dan yang bilang tahun 2015 itu cuma mimpi, author kasih tau sedikit ya. Kejadian itu memang terjadi dan bukan mimpi. Perjalanan waktu atau apapun namanya, yang jelas Sungmin memang pernah berada di tahun 2015 sebelum dia harus kembali lagi ke tahun 2012 untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kejadian tak masuk akal? Itulah fikitifnya.**

**.**

**Adakah yang masih bingung?**

**Bisa langsung ditanyakan ke authornya kok hihihi**

**Mention ya : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**As usual, thak you so much for your reviews. Always feel better after reading the reviews from you all.**

**Terima kasih banyak**

**Review lagi ya ya ya ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Pairing : KyuMin

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

Rate : T+

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****9**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang sibuk mengecek dan merapikan keadaan apartemenku. Melihat dia membuatku teringat dengan ucapan Donghae tadi siang. Entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perkataannya.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau tidak pernah mencinta Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya menyayanginya dan bersimpati pada keadaannya"

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Hei, apa maksud ucapannya? Tahu apa dia tentang perasaanku?

"Kenapa kau menjadi begitu sok tahu?" Aku mendengus dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku mungkin lebih mengenal dirimu dibanding kau sendiri. Dan aku rasa ucapanku ini sangat tepat, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya" Belum sempat aku bicara, dia sudah menyelaku.

"Kibum. Karena keadaan yang terjadi padanya, kau berusaha untuk melindunginya selama ini. Tapi kepedulianmu itu bukan berarti kau mencintainya, kau hanya mencoba untuk selalu ada saat dia membutuhkan seseorang yang akan merangkulnya dikala dia menangis. Kalian bersama kerena terbiasa tapi itu bukan cinta—"

"—Aku tahu kau sangat prihatin dengan keadaannya saat itu, ya seperti aku. Aku juga sangat sedih mendengar tiap kali dia menceritakan orangtuanya. Kecelakaan itu memang membuat Kibum menjadi seseorang yang pendiam sampai kau datang mengulurkan tanganmu untuk menariknya dari kegelapan. Dan kau berhasil—"

"Tapi—pernahkah kau berpikir kalau kau hanya menyayanginya, menjaganya agar dia tidak pernah menangisi peristiwa itu lagi?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu" Kataku datar. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima ucapan panjang lebar darinya. Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak mendengar kata-kata yang terkesan seperti menasihatiku itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita pulang" Aku pun lekas bangkit dan berjalan keluar cafe.

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

Haah... Tapi kenapa sekarang aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Donghae? Memang benar, aku mulai menaruh perhatianku pada Kibum saat dia mulai tinggal dirumahku. Kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam membuat Kibum harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya sekaligus dan karena pernikahan orangtuanya tidak mendapat persetujuan sehingga Kibum tidak punya keluarga lain, untunglah orangtuaku membawanya utuk tinggal bersamaku.

Setelah kejadian itu Kibum berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan sering kali aku memergokinya sedang menangis. Saat melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu, air mataku terkadang ikut menetes. Kibum sahabatku, aku mengenalnya dari kecil. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku menagis dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji untuk membuatnya selalu bahagia.

Seiring waktu berjalan, entah tepatnya kapan kami mulai mendeklarasikan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih. Benar, kalau aku memang ingin selalu ada untuknya. Aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis dan kembali menjadi sosok pemurung seperti dulu. Tapi aku tidak menampik, bahwa selama ini aku tidak pernah mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah. Aku menyayanginya. Ya hanya itu kata yang sering aku berikan untuknya.

Tapi Sungmin? Kenapa Donghae harus menyebut nama Sungmin? Sudah jelaskan, dia milik orang lain.

"Kyu"

Sebuah suara lembut membuatku terkesiap dan kembali sadar dari lamunanku. Kulihat Kibum sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk sambil mentapku bingung.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanyanya.

"A—aniya"

"Oh iya, saat terakhir aku kesini. Aku melihat ada bungkus pasta di lemari esmu, tapi sudah tidak ada. Apa kau memasaknya?"

"Kemarin Sungmin yang memasaknya"

"Sungmin?" Tanyanya lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah saat aku menyebut nama Sungmin. Aku pun hanya mengagguk dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku senang ada yang memperhatikanmu saat aku tidak ada" Ucapnya sambil berlalu dan kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

Aku pun kembali melamun. Sekelebatan kejadian kemarin berputar di otakku. Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya? Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah berani melakukan hal itu. Aku—dia. Kami sama-sama milik orang lain.

.

**Tuk..tuk..**

**.**

Aku memukul kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan itu. Tidak Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh menyakiti Kibum. Batinku.

"Kyu, apa kau yang menyusun piring-piring ini? ini tampak rapi" Tanya Kibum sambil melihat ke arah rak piring di dapur kecilku.

"Sungmin yang merapikannya"

Oh S**t! Aku bahkan tidak sadar, Sungmin yang melakukan itu semua. Memasak, menyusun piring-piring, dan sesekali dia datang untuk membangunkanku ketika aku ada jam kuliah pagi. Gadis itu bahkan tahu jadwalku. Dan begitu banyak bantuan lain yang diberikannya untukku. Jujur, aku sudah terbiasa dia berada di dekatku. Bahkan dia menjadi orang pertama yang aku hubungi untuk dimintai tolong. Kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Kibum?

Aku bukan tipikal pria yang mudah nyaman dengan seseorang apalagi wanita. Tapi itu pengecualian untuk Sungmin, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku, seolah aku merasa sudah mengenalnya dan terselip kerinduan saat mataku menatap matanya. Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan?

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

Ujian komprehensif baru saja selesai. Semua mahasiswa pun bisa sedikit bernafas sebelum melakukan sidang kelulusan. Memang benar, sidang adalah proses akhir untuk para mahasiswa dapat lulus dari setiap universitas dan bagi para mahasiswa di Sunmoon University, mereka akan melakukan sidang dalam waktu dekat. Itu membuat mereka sulit bernafas akhir-akhir ini.

Namun sepertinya, dengan selesainya ujian kompre membuat Donghae dan Hyuk memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Setidaknya satu ujian sudah selesai mereka hadapi dan tinggal ujian utama yang sudah menunggu di depan mata. Tidak ada salahnya kan mereka berpesta sebelum berperang?

Kini, empat orang itu— Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Hyuk— sedang berada di apartemen Kyuhyun untuk mengadakan pesta. Awalnya Kyuhyun dan sungmin menolak dengan alasan mereka ingin fokus belajar untuk sidang, namun bukan duo HaeHyuk namanya kalau tidak berhasil mengajak mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk mengelilingi meja persegi di ruang TV. Apartemen Kyuhyun memang satu-satunya tempat yang paling pas untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil.

Mereka baru saja selesai menyantap hidangan yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Sungmin dan Hyuk bahkan piring-piring kotor itu masih tampak bergeletakan di atas meja. Dengan inisiatif, Kyuhyun mengangkat piring-piring itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Sungmin yang melihatnya pun segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan HaeHyuk yang sedang berbincang berdua. Seakan dunia milik mereka.

Belum lama ini, Donghae dan Hyuk memang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin tepatnya saat ulang tahun Hyuk beberapa hari lalu. Sungmin yang saat itu mendapat kabar dari Hyuk langsung senang bukan main. Setidaknya mereka memang akan bersama kapanpun waktunya dan lebih cepat lebih baik.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh piring-piring itu di tempat cuci piring dan hendak mencucinya sebelum tangan Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya" Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan dengan lembut dilepaskannya genggaman gadis itu dari tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Tolak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini?

"Tapi—"

"Aku bisa, Min. Kau tidak perlu membantuku" Sungmin pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun menghindarinya. Awalnya Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli karena dia sibuk dengan ujiannya. Tapi sekarang? Dia jadi berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun menghindarinya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menatapnya saat bicara padanya dan selalu menjaga jarak dengannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Yang jelas setelah Sungmin mengingat kembali mulai kapan Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu, dia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mau mengulang kesalahannya. Ya, Kyuhyun mulai bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin setelah malam dimana mereka berciuman.

'Apa karena hal itu? Benarkah?' Batin Sungmin

Sungmin masih berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Pandangannnya menatap lekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

.

**Drtt... drttt...**

**.**

Getaran ponsel dari sakunya, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Diambilnya ponsel pinknya itu dan menggeser simbol telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponselnya.

.

"Ne. Ada apa?"

"**Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi"**

"Maaf Siwon ah~, aku tidak bisa pergi. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat. Aku harus belajar untuk sidang. Maaf"

"**Begitukah? Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja. Selamat malam"**

"Ne. Selamat malam"

.

Sungmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kyuhyun pun sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa itu dari Choi Siwon? Apa dia mengajakmu pergi? Dan kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap wajah datar Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terkesan begitu dingin, membuat Sungmin diam mematung.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memilih pergi dengan kekasihmu dari pada berdiri disini. Aku benar kan?" Sambung Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan wajah meremehkan. Ingin sekali Sungmin menampar wajah di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berubah menjadi orang yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku pergi dari pada berdiri di dekat orang yang yang terus saja menjaga jarak denganku" Lirih Sungmin sambil melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan punggung Sungmin mulai menjauh hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hyuk ah~, Donghae ah~... Aku ingin pulang. Terima kasih pestanya"

Hyuk dan Donghae pun saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Bingung. Tentu saja mereka bingung, tiba-tiba saja wajah Sungmin berubah masam padahal tadinya gadis itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Donghae ah~ hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Sungmin. Lee Sungmin! Tunggu aku!" Hyuk segera berlari menyusul Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang belum mengerti tentang situasi ini hanya menatap kepergian kekasihnya dan kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah pria berkulit pucat yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Donghae. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Donghae dalam kebingungan.

"Tsk~ dasar bocah itu"

.

.

Hyuk mengikuti kemana saja Sungmin melangkah. Hingga kini mereka berada di kamar bernuansa merah muda milik Sungmin.

"Min, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau—" Belum sempat Hyuk bicara, suara isakan kecil mulai tedengar.

"Hikss... hiksss..."

"Min, ada apa? Kenapa kau manangis?" Suara Hyuk terdengar begitu panik. Dengan capat gadis bergummy smile itu langsung mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu.

"Hikss... hiksss"

"Min, baicaralah padaku" Desak Hyuk.

Sungmin melepas kedua tangannya dari wajah yang kini terlihat basah oleh air mata. Suara isakan itu masih saja terdengar. Begitu memilukan.

"Aku hanya menolak tawaran pergi dari Siwon. Tapi kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dia Berubah menjadi dingin padaku? Apa salahku?" Rentetan pertanyaan dari Sungmin membuat Hyuk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Sungmin. Namun sedetik kemudian—

"Apa yang kau maksud 'dia' itu adalah Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyuk ragu

"Kenapa dia harus menghindariku terus? Hiksss... hikss..." Lagi. Isakan itu kembali mengencang. Hyuk menepuk punggung Sungmin lembut dan membawa sahabat baiknya itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Min, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kau miliki untuknya. Tapi aku mohon berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan padaku" Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hyuk dan menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Aku—aku mencintainya, Hyuk. Apa aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu sekarang? Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku— aku..."

Hyuk terkejut. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar pengakuan seperti itu dari seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Hyuk pun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih bergetar.

"Jangan menangis, Min. Tentu saja kau boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Mencintai seseorang tidak pernah salah tapi— kau tahu, kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"Aku tahu, Hyuk. Karena itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Ditambah lagi dia selalu menghindariku. Apa dia tahu aku mencintainya? Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya?" Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu frustasi dan ini pertama kalinya Hyuk melihat Sungmin tampak rapuh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya sehingga menghindarimu. Kita ambil positifnya saja, mungkin dia sedang stress dengan sidang yang akan dihadapinya. Dan sepertinya, kau juga harus fokus dengan sidangmu. Lupakan soal ini dan kembalilah fokus"

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku memikirkan sidangku"

"Itu yang harus kau lakukan, Min"

"Terima kasih. Kata-katamu sedikit menghiburku"

"Sama-sama"

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan besar. Tubuhnya masih gemetar mengingat sidang yang baru saja dihadapinya. Semua mata yang tadi memandangnya serasa begitu menakutkan, seakan semua sedang mengintimidasinya. Empat orang penguji tidak henti-hentinya bertanya, untung saja Sungmin sudah dibekali dengan pengetahuan yang dikumpulkannya selama ini. Walaupun sedikt gugup tapi, Sungmin dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

Setelah ini Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Hyuk. Berkat nasihatnya waktu itu, Sungmin berusaha melupakan masalah Kyuhyun dengan belajar lebih giat lagi dan sepertinya itu membawa hasil yang baik. Semoga saja semuanya maksimal.

"Min, bagaimana sidangmu?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja menghampiri Sungmin.

"hah,, aku bisa menjawabnya. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan" Doa Sungmin.

"Pasti. Kau yang terbaik, Min"

"Tapi aku masih gugup. Mata mereka mendadak mengerikan"

"Kemarin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku yang biasanya santai menjadi gugup bukan main"

Ya, Siwon memang menghadapi sidangnya dua hari yang lalu. Semua jadwal sidang berbeda setiap jurusan. Beruntung Siwon lebih dulu, jadi Sungmin bisa sedikit belajar dari pengalaman Siwon.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon

"Entahlah. Rasanya lututku masih lemas"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Kita ajak Hyuk dan kekasihnya, juga mengajak Kyuhyun. Mereka kan sudah menghadapi sidang. Kita bisa berpesta sedikit mungkin"

Ajakan Siwon sepertinya bukan ide bagus untuk Sungmin. Mengajak Kyuhyun dan bertemu dengan pria itu? Sungmin masih belum bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia bertemu dengan pria itu. Tapi— dengan alasan apa dia harus menolak? Jujur saja Sungmin ingin bertemu dengan Hyuk sekarang ini.

"Terserah kau saja" Dan ya, hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sungmin.

.

.

Restoran cepat saji menjadi pilihan mereka untuk sekedar bersantai melepas penat setelah berbulan-bulan terus dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak buku. Hari ini semua perjuangan mereka berakhir. Dan yah kembali lagi, semoga hasilnya memuaskan dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Meja itu sudah terisi oleh lima orang, dua wanita dan tiga pria. Mereka saling tertawa menceritakan kejadian demi kejadian yang mereka alami selama berkuliah di Sunmoon University dan sepertinya cerita Siwon mengejar cinta Sungmin menjadi cerita yang paling menarik dan itu membuat Sungmin merona malu saat Siwon dengan antusias menceritakan pengalamannya.

Tidak semua orang di meja itu terlihat tertarik mendengar cerita itu. Kyuhyun— pria itu tampak tidak peduli dan hanya duduk diam sambil menyesap mocca float pesanannya.

"Kyuhyun ssi~, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Kibum?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat semua mata langsung mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar diajak bicara segera menaruh kembali minumannya ke atas meja.

"Dia sedang magang di sebuah perusahaan penerbit" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Oh begitu. Sayang sekali. Padahal lebih seru kalau kekasihmu itu juga ikut"

Entah kenapa kata 'kekasih' yang baru saja diucapkan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun begitu menusuk hati Sungmin. Kata-kata itu bagaikan pisau yang yang menancap secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa sudah selesai? Aku ingin sekali pulang. Rasanya tubuhku lemas setelah sidang tadi" Ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan, Min?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Boleh kan kalau aku pulang duluan?"

"Ah... oh... tentu saja" Jawab Hyuk dan Donghae kikuk.

Mereka berdua memang tahu apa penyebab Sungmin tiba-tiba ingin pulang. Setelah Sungmin menceritakan tentang perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun, Hyuk langsung memberitahu kekasihnya itu dan tentu saja cerita dari Hyuk membuat Donghae terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin mereka punya perasaan yang sama? Pikir Donghae saat itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantar Sungmin pulang. Annyeong!" Pamit Siwon.

"Annyeong" Balas mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sungmin langsung masuk dan tidak mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk dengan alasan dia butuh istirahat dan lagi-lagi Siwon harus mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin menutup pintunya.

Siwon masih berdiri sambil menatap nanar pintu kayu itu. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Gadis itu lebih sering diam dan melamun bahkan sudah sering kali Sungmin menolak setiap ajakannya. Siwon sadar mulai kapan kekasihnya itu berubah dan kenyataan itu membuat hatinya ingin menjerit, dia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku harap dugaanku salah kepadamu, Min" Gumam Siwon sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Sebuah Ballroom di Sunmoon University tampak dipadati oleh mahasiswa berjubah hitam dengan topi toga di atas kepala mereka. Semuanya tampak duduk rapi di tempatnya msing-masing menunggu giliran untuk naik ke atas podium. Ruangan itu tidak hanya dipadati oleh mahasiswa tapi juga orangtua mereka yang tampak bahagia melihat anak mereka lulus.

Satu-persatu mahasiswa yang lulus pada hari itu naik ke atas podium untuk dipindahkan tali toga mereka ke arah kanan sebagai simbol kelulusan. Setelah sesi itu selesai, acara dilanjutkan dengan hiburan. Semuanya tampak bahagia walaupun banyak dari mereka menangis haru.

Sesi demi sesi selesai. Acara itu pun berlangsung dengan sukses. Semua mahasiswa mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat setelah acara itu benar-benar selesai.

Seperti Kyuhyun, pria itu langsung pergi dengan orangtuanya ke rumah besarnya. Orangtua Kyuhyun sudah membuat perayaan kecil atas kelulusan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Keluarga Cho beserta Kibum sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah menyantap semua hidangan spesial yang sengaja dibuat Nyonya Cho untuk anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

Semuanya tampak saling berbincang diselingi tawa. Mereka berlima tampak begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun memang patut dibanggakan. Nilainya merupakan nilai tertinggi untuk kelulusan tahun ini di kampusnya. Tidak aneh memang, dari kecil Kyuhyun sudah sering mendapat predikat pertama. Hobinya bermain games tidak lantas membuat otaknya kosong.

"Sebenarnya hari ini selain merayakan kelulusan Kyuhyun, Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Ucapan sang Appa membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Appa sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya dengan Omma. Kyuhyun, Kibum—" Sang Appa tampak menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertunangan saja. Appa lihat kalian sudah cukup usia untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih. Sebelum menikah, alangkah baiknya kalau kalian bertunangan terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Selama ini, dia mamang menjadikan Kibum sebagai kekasihnya tapi tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun untuk menikahi gadis itu. Dan sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?"

"Tapi, kami masih sangat muda. Kibum bahkan belum lulus"

"Itu tidak masalah Kyuhyun ah~. Appa ingin kau menjawabnya sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi kan?"

'Sial! Apa yang harus aku jawab?' Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kibum hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

'Apapun keputusanmu, akan aku terima Kyuhyun ah~' Batin Kibum.

.

.

Suasana hening tampak mendominasi sebuah mobil Audi R8 yang dikendarai Siwon. Sungmin terlihat sangat enggan mengangkat mulutnya sekedar untuk bicara basa-basi dan itu membuat Siwon ikutan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sejak makan malam sampai di perjalanan pulang seperti sekarang, Sungmin tampak diam dan melamun. Matanya menatap lurus jalanan di depannya.

Siwon yang jengah dengan sikap Sungmin segera menepikan mobilnya kasar dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. ADA APA DENGANMU?! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BICARA DARI TADI!" Bentak Siwon.

"Aku—" Sungmin mendadak gugup dan takut mendengar nada membantak dari Siwon. Belum pernah sebelumnya dia melihat Siwon seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak disini, kau menjadi seprti ini, HAH?"

Air mata Sungmin mulai menetes. Tidak— ini bukan Siwon. Siwon tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini padanya. Batin Sungmin.

"A—apa masksudmu Siwon ah~?"

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Apa kau pikir aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun? Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, eoh?" Siwon mulai mendekati Sungmin dengan seringaian mengerikan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A—apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tubuh Sungmin mundur menjauh. Namun sial, ruangan mobil yang sempit membuat punggunggnya dengan cepat menabrak pintu mobil dibelakangnya.

"Jangan—aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Siwon ah~" Kedua tangan Sungmin pun digunakannya untuk mendorong dada Siwon menjauh darinya. Tapi itu terlihat sia-sia, Siwon begitu kuat dan cengkraman tangan kekar dibahunya membuat tubuhnya terkunci.

Siwon mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda milik Sungmin. Dengan tenaga yang masih dimilikinya, Sungmin terus menghindar dari ciuman Siwon. Dibawanya bibir itu ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Siwon mengerang frustasi.

"Kau. Benar-benar. Membuatku. Marah. Lee Sungmin" Mata Siwon menggelap dan seringaian itu kembali mucul.

Dengan cepat, Siwon membawa tangannya ke arah dress Sungmin dan merobeknya tepat dibagian dada gadis itu. Pakaian dalam bagian atas Sungmin sudah terekspos akibat tangan nakal Siwon yang begitu lancang.

"Jangan— aku mohon. Jangan lakukan ini. hiksss... hiksss..."

Tangisan Sungmin tidak dipedulikannya. Seakan tuli, Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mengelus rambut Sungmin turun ke wajah cantik itu dan berhenti di bahu yang sudah terbuka. bahkan kini Siwon sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuh gemetar di hadapannya.

"Hikss... kau membautku takut Siwon ah~... hikss... hiksss..."

Sungmin mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya yang sempat hilang untuk mendorong tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Siwon terdorong hingga menabrak setir kemudi, sepertinya Siwon yang mulai terbuai memberikan keuntungan untuk Sungmin.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Aku membancimu Choi Siwon" Ucapnya sebelum menutup kasar pintu mobil mewah itu.

Siwon terdiam menyadari kesalahannya yang sangat fatal. Bagaimana mungkin pria terhormat seperti dia melakukan hal menjijikan seperti tadi? Mencoba memperkosa kekasih sendiri? Siwon tidak pernah menduga iblis di dalam tubuhnya bisa berbuat sejauh itu.

"ARGHHHH!" Jerit Siwon sambil memukul setir mobilnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam di sofa empuknya. Sesekali pria itu tampak memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Permintaan Appanya hari ini membuatnya terkejut. Tidak pernah terlintas sedetikpun untuknya memikirkan hubungan yang lebih dengan Kibum. Dan apakah keputusannya itu sudah tepat?

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Semua orang tampak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum Kyuhyun memulai ucapannya.

"Baiklah Appa. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Kibum"

Kibum tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa Kibum memperhatikannya langsung tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu. Semuanya beres" Ucap Tuan Cho senang.

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

'hah...'

Lagi-lagi sebuah helaan nafas terdengar. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun pun masih ragu dengan keputusannya itu. Tapi, apa sebenarnya yeng membuat dirinya begitu tidak yakin?

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Suara bel aparetemennya membuatnya tertarik kembali dari lamunannya. Dengan malas, diseretnya tubuh itu menuju pintu depan.

.

**Cklek**

**.**

"Kyu~" Lirih seseorang setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berdiri dihadapannya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, rambut yang tampak berantakan dan –err—pakaian yang robek dibagian depan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Hikss...hiksss..." Gadis itu terus menangis.

"Aku mohon Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Hiksss... hiksss..."

"Sungmin?" Lirih Kyuhyun

"Aku takut— aku benar-benar takut. Aku membancinya. Aku benci Choi Siwon"

Satu nama yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengutuk pria bajingan itu detik itu juga.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya dan langsung disambut oleh Sungmin. Tangisan itu pun bertambah keras membuat kemeja putih yang masih dipakai Kyuhyun terasa basah. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut dan terus memeluk possesive gadis di dekapannya.

"Tenanglah, Min. Aku akan melindungimu" Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya ff ini. Huaaa, begitu banyak tugas membuat ff ini sempet terbengkalai. Tapi syukurlah, bisa update kembali.**

**Berhubung author lagi ga enak badan, jadi sampai disini aja ya cuap-cuanya.**

**See you next chap**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Stephani . c . sinuhaji, nanaa, ****Fariny****, ****kim ryeosa wardhani, indahpus96, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, freychullie, HANA, kyumin forever, ****Shizukayuki Rosecchi, thiafumings, ****MinnieGalz, ****Ayu Kyumin, ****kyuqie, Kanaya, min190196****, ****Park Min Rin, ****Margareth pumpkins, Aey raa kms, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****Ary MinMin, aniimin, love haehyuk, ****nda . hinata, ****Princess kyumin, eunhee24, ****AIDASUNGJIN, Miyoori29, sitara1083, NaeKyu, ****KMS kyuminshiper****, ****ImSFS, MeyMey8495, ****kyuminalways89, ****NithanyaKYu, ****Chikyumin, ****HeeYeon, alint2709, , Sunghyunnie, ****Vey900128, ****adinda . sungmin, reaRelf, Baby Joy 137, Rima KyuMin Elf, DANHOBAKMING1, ****cho hanbyeol, Monnom, danhobak98, ****vnovgyu, MyPumpkinsLABU, Diniaulicious, ****NUYee, ****FiungAsmara, ****titatittu, ****kang sung hye, Kyurin Minnie, aniya1004, ****Tika, ****mitade13, ****neganugu, ****audrey musaena, ****Rieke Ilma, ****kyuhyuniverse, Princess of the Drama, Rissna26, 407bubleblue, Raa . ****MinnieSkyuEvil17****, ****Liaa kyuminelf****, ****minyu****, ****love****, ****Kim Sooyeon****, ****ChoLee KyuMin****, and anonim guests**

**.**

**Maaf ga ada part Q&A. Author lagi ga ada waktu. Beneran deh. Tapi semua review kalian author baca semua kok. Kalo mau tanya-tanya mention twitter author aja : wantifishy **

**Kalo ada yang follow trus mau di folbek. Mention aja. **

**Buat yang nanya blog. Author punya blog ff Kyumin kok di : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**ceritanya emang ga banyak tapi ada kemungkinan ada cerita yang akan author publish disana yang engga author publish di ffn.**

**.**

**.**

**And then, i can's stop to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for your attention**

**I really Happy happy happy happy**

**Would you write it for me again?**

**Please,,**


	10. Chapter 10

**Butterfly Effect**

.

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****10**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Hembusan nafas yang teratur membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega. Hampir lima belas menit, gadis bernama Sungmin itu menangis tiada henti. Kyuhyun memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sungmin belum menjelaskan apa-apa padanya. Tapi, setelah melihat kondisi Sungmin dan nama Siwon selalu disebut-sebut gadis itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerti sesuatu.

Pria itu masih saja memandang wajah tenang Sungmin sambil sesekali mengelus surai hitam gadis itu lembut. Mendapati kondisi Sungmin seperti itu, membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa sakit. Apa benar pria bernama Siwon itu mencoba untuk menyentuhnya? Kyuhyun sangat yakin pria seperti Siwon tidak mungkin melakukan hal tak beradab seperti itu tanpa alasan. Tapi, apa yang menyulut Siwon sampai berbuat seperti itu?

.

**Brak... Brak...**

**.**

Suara pintu yang digedor dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap. Sebelum Sungmin bangun dan mendengar keributan itu, dia pun dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan suara gebrakan pintu. Dengan pasti, Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu apartemennya. Sosok Siwon yang penuh emosi itu mulai memenuhi pandangannya. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut melihat Siwon yang tampak kacau. Matanya merah, dadanya tersengal tak beraturan dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Kyuhyun bukan tak tahu mengapa Siwon terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi, dia sadar bahwa dia harus menghadapinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMINKU?" Bentak Siwon sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya singkat dan langsung menatap Siwon. "Siwon ssi~ kita perlu bicara baik-baik. Tenangkan dirimu" Bujuk Kyuhyun.

Bukannya mengikuti apa kata Kyuhyun, Siwon malah semakin mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"APA KAU PIKIR KITA BISA BICARA BAIK-BAIK? SUNGMINKU BERUBAH, ITU SEMUA KARENAMU. KAU! KAU PENYEBAB SEMUANYA!"

.

**Bugh**

**.**

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai saat pukulan keras mengenai wajahnya. Cairan merah kental itu pun mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang mengalir itu, Siwon kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja yang sudah tampak begitu kusut.

"Aku tahu Sungmin ada di dalam. Jangan pernah melindunginya, karena kau tidak punya hak" Siwon kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan menerobos masuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meringis pelan menahan perih.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan padanya, bukan urusanmu. Kalaupun malam ini aku menidurinya, itu juga bukan urusanmu" Jawab Siwon sambil menyeringai tipis. Kilatan mata yang terpancar dari tatapan Siwon tidak seperti biasanya. Apa benar pria itu berniat untuk menyentuh Sungmin kembali.

"Brengsek" Geram Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menyusul Siwon. Ditariknya bahu Siwon sehingga pria itu kini berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah wajah tampan Siwon.

.

**Bugh**

**.**

"KAU PIKIR, KAU BISA MENYENTUHNYA, HAH?" Bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak mau kalah, dengan kuat dia membalas pukulan Kyuhyun dan berhasil mengenai perut Kyuhyun.

.

**Bugh**

**.**

"APA URUSANMU? KAU YANG MERUSAK SEMUANYA BAJINGAN!"

.

**Bugh**

**.**

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Sungmin. Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya" Balas Kyuhyun.

.

**Bugh**

**.**

"kau tidak berhak melarangku"

.

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**Bugh**

**.**

Pukulan demi pukulan terus terjadi. Keduanya tampak tidak mau kalah dan saling membalas. Wajah mereka bahkan sudah terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Hingga akhirnya Siwon tidak bisa membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh babak belur Siwon keluar dari apartemennya.

Siwon tampak meringis kesakitan dan masih terduduk tak berdaya di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah dan mulai berair. Diusapnya darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan mulai bangkit sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Mata Siwon melebar saat melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang menatapnya saat dia membalikan tubuhnya tadi.

"Kibum ssi~"

Sosok yang ternyata Kibum itu hanya diam tak bergeming masih sambil mentap Siwon yang perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jauhkan mereka. Jangan kau temui lagi mereka" Desis Kibum.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak mengganggu mereka lagi" Ulang Kibum.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kekasihmu dan kekasihku sedang bersama di dalam sana. Apa kau tidak berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan pernah mengganggu Kyuhyun. Kau mengerti?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku pastikan kau akan meyesal dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun merebut kekasihku" Ancam Siwon sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau yang akan menyesal Siwon ssi~" Gumam Kibum.

.

.

"Kyu?" Sebuah panggilan pelan membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang berdiri di depan kamar dengan jaket yang sekarang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Min?"

"Maaf Kyu... hikss... hiksss... karena aku, kau terluka seperti itu" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya dan dapat dilihat tetes-tetes air mata jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Tidak, Min. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Aku lihat semuanya Kyu. Kau berkelahi dengan Siwon dan semua itu karena aku. Aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Maaf"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke tempat Sungmin berdiri. Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar dan mendekapnya erat. Ada kelegaan bahwa Sungmin kini berada didekatnya, setidaknya gadis ini akan aman bila bersamanya.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin yang masih menagis. Seperti kilat, sekelabatan wajah Kibum muncul di kepalnya. Seakan sadar, dia pun melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sungmin yang basah karena air mata.

"Kenapa? kenapa Siwon bisa melakukan hal itu padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu semua karena kesalahanku. Aku mengacuhkannya dan itu— itu membuatnya marah"

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkannya?"

"Karena aku—hikss... hikss— aku mencintai orang lain, Kyu. Aku sudah mencintainya orang lain"

Sejenak tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. "Siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang kau cintai itu, Min?" Kyuhyun seakan tercekat saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Sungmin.

"Mungkin, aku memang seharusnya tidak mencintai orang itu. Tapi, hatiku—hatiku tidak bisa ku kendalikan. Aku mencintainya—sungguh mencintainya... hikss... hikss..."

"Siapa, Min?"

"Orang itu—kau. Cho Kyuhyun" Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelegkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Min. Jangan! Jangan mencintaiku. Aku mohon. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku mungkin akan menyakitimu. Jangan cintai aku. Aku mohon"

Sungmin semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku—aku bukan untukmu. Tidak lama lagi aku dan Kibum akan bertunangan"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Pernyataan itu begitu menyakitkan untuk Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, tubuh mungil itu merosot ke lantai. Kyuhyun segera menahannya. Tapi, tangannya di tepis Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Biarkan aku sendiri" Sungmin pun bangkit walaupun keseimbangannya masih begitu kacau. Mata itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Sungmin segera berjalan keluar sambil membekap mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan suara tangisan.

"Min?"

Panggilan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukan Sungmin. Gadis itu pun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Sungmin dan membawanya kembali. Tapi, bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?

'Arghhhhhhhhhhh'

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Pria itu memang meminta Sungmin untuk tidak mencintainya. Tapi, mengetahui gadis itu berada jauh dari jarak pandangnya membuatnya ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sungmin

Kibum

Kedua nama itu memenuhi kepalanya. Siapa? Siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Siapa yang seharusnya mendapatkan hatinya? Dan siapa yang sebenarnya ada dihatinya?

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya. Seberapa keras dia berpikir, jawaban itu pun tidak kunjung muncul.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Dipejamkan matanya yang mulai berair.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Semuanya tampak gelap. Namun, sedetik kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna walaupun warna hijau ilalang begitu mendominasi pandangan mataku. Aku dapat melihat awan putih yang bergerak perlahan di langit yang biru. Pemandangan langit kali ini begitu indah. Aku bahkan belum pernah langit seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kurasakan seseorang berlari melewatiku. Semuanya bergerak secara lambat seperti efek slow motion. Kulihat sosok gadis berbaju putih terus berlari tanpa menoleh. Rambutnya yang panjang terus meliuk ke kanan dan kiri seperti terbawa angin saat dia berlari.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengikutinya. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan, gadis itu tidak juga dapat aku susul.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Teriakku.

Gadis itu seperti tidak peduli dan terus berlari. Aku terus menyusulnya. Aku begitu penasaran dengan rupa gadis itu. Dari tadi aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya.

Sungmin?

Kibum?

Gadis itu seperti Sungmin namun terkadang terlihat seperti Kibum. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga tak terasa jarak kami menjadi semakin dekat. Aku meraih tangannya dan dia pun berhenti. Secara perlahan, aku memutar tubuhnya dan kini aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum ke arahku.

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Apa tadi itu mimpi?

"Sungmin?" Gumamnya kemudian.

.

**TING TONG**

**.**

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia pun segera melangkah menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan sosok Kibum sudah berdiri dibaliknya.

"Bisa kau ikut aku sekarang?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Kibum langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

Hyuk memandang cemas ke arah Sungmin yang masih menangis. Sudah berbagai cara untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti, tapi semua sia-sia. Sungmin bahkan terus menangis tanpa biacara padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku mohon, Min. Hentikan tangisanmu dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" Pinta Hyuk.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hyuk. Dia menghela nafasnya berat dan mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

Hyuk tampak mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Sungmin. Sesekali metanya melebar dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat Sungmin menceritakan bagian terberatnya. Hyuk pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin saat gadis itu selesai menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Aku mohon, kau harus muat Sungmin ah~"

Hyuk hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Untuk saat ini, dia pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan hal seperti ini tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi pada sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

Tiga orang di ruang tengah itu tampak memandang dua orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka. Dengan raut penasaran, ketiga orang itu hanya menunggu sampai salah satu dari kedua orang itu berbicara.

"Abonim— Omunim. Tujuanku datang kesini adalah untuk—untuk... untuk membatalkan petunanganku dengan Kyuhyun" Ucap Kibum.

Sontak semua orang yang mendengar segera menatap Kibum yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kibum ah~?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku" Kibum semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi apa alasanmu Kibum ah~? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta untuk membatalkannya?" Tanya Nyonya Cho.

"Karena ada yang lebih mencintai Kyuhyun dari pada aku dan Kyuhyun juga mencintainya melebihi aku" Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Hya! Kibum! Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya Kyuhyun ah~. Maaf karena aku, kalian mengalami hal sulit. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya"

"Kibum ah~" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah dibatalkan?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya mampu menghela nafasnya sedangkan Ahra menatap sendu ke arah dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kalau itu yang harus dilakukan. Maka kami tidak bisa memaksa kalian. Kalian sudah besar dan tahu mana yang terbaik" Kalimat bijaksana yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Cho membuat Kibum tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pria itu mulai merasakan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Tapi, sebuah semyum tipis mulai melengkung di wajahnya.

"Kyu, bawa dia kembali. Sungmin membutuhkanmu" Ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

.

.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari meyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen. Menurut kabar dari Donghae, Sungmin saat ini berada di apartemen Hyuk. Dan dari informasi yang diberikan Donghae menegenai tempat dan nomer apartemen Hyuk, Kyuhyun segera pergi kesana.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengatur nafasnya sambil menekan bel. Tidak butuh waktu lama, seseorang pun mmebuka puntu apartemen itu.

"Kyuhyun ah~"

"Hyuk, aku mohon izinkan aku bertemu Sungmin" Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tapi—"

"Kyu" Sebuah suara lembut memotong ucapan Hyuk.

"Min"

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu. Selesaikan masalah kalian" Hyuk pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Min, maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menerobos masuk dan segara membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan hilang dari pandanganku" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Kau yang memintanya, Kyu" Lirih Sungmin.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena terlalu pengecut. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadari kalau aku— aku mencintaimu"

Air mata Sungmin yang sempat berhenti kini kembali mengalir. Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuatnya ingin menangis. Benarkah apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

"Kau mencintaiku?" Nada suara Sungmin sarat akan ketidak yakinan dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu dan Kibum?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sugmin, menatap kedua manik mati Sungmin yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kibum membatalkannya karena dia tahu— kau yang aku cintai. Perasaanku pada Kibum selama ini hanyalah rasa sayang layaknya kepada seorang adik dan mungkin kau adalah gadis pertama dan aku harap menjadi gadis terakhir yang ada di hatiku"

Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes dan dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghapusnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

Tanpa diperintah, bibir mereka pun saling menempel satu sama lain. Tidak dipedulikannya orang yang mungkin saja melihat adegan mereka. Bibir mereka kini pun mulai saling melumat dan menghisap. Lidah mereka saling melilit layaknya menari di dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Mereka tampak saling mencurahkan kerinduan dan cinta yang selama ini tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan.

.

ooOoo

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku turun dari taksi tepat di depan sebuah bangunan toko. Aku berdiri sambil melihat papan nama toko yang berada di atas pintu kaca.

.

**JOY's boutique**

**.**

Aku tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam butik yang aku dirikan bersama Kyuhyun. Aku jadi teringat bagaimana kagumnya Hyuk saat aku memberikan nama butikku dengan nama JOY. Hyuk tidak henti-hentinya memuji betapa briliannya diriku memberi nama butik seperti itu. Oh tahu kah kau Hyuk, bahkan aku memberikan nama itu karenamu. Kau yang memberitahuku tanpa kau sadari.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah manekin. Kutelusuri gaun berwarna soft pink yang membalut tubuh manekin itu. Gaun hasil rancangan pertamaku. Aku membuatnya saat ujian kompre waktu itu dan sketsanya aku buat saat aku masih sekolah. Kali ini gaun itu tampak lebih indah dari sebelumnya karena aku menambahkan beberapa ornamen yang membuat gaun ini tampak lebih mempesona.

Aku akan memaikanya di acara resepsi pernikahanku dan aku kambali teringat dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Kami melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Masih dengan nafas yang memburu, Kyuhyun menggosokan hidungnya di hidungku dan mengecup keningku singkat.

"Min, maukah kau menungguku dua tahun lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menunggunya?

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanyaku lirih.

"Aku harus membantu perusahaan pamanku di Jepang dan untuk meneruskan sekolahku disana. Itu membutuhkan waktu selama dua tahun. Sekembalinya aku ke Korea, aku akan menikahimu. Itu janjiku. Apa kau bersedia menungguku selama dua tahun?"

Rasanya seperti jatuh ke tanah setelah terbang tinggi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku baru saja merasakan cinta darinya dan haruskah dia pergi meninggalkanku? Apa aku harus egois saat ini dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi?

"Selama dua tahun, aku akan menitipkan hatiku padamu agar kau tidak meragukanku. Aku akan menjaga perasaan ini hanya untukmu. Itu janjiku yang lain"

Lagi-lagi perkataannya membuatku bingung. Aku sudah sering bersikap egois. Haruskah sekarang aku melepasnya untuk dua tahun?

"Apa kau bisa pegang janjimu" Tanyaku

"Pasti. Percayalah bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dua tahun dan akan kembali menjadi pria yang lebih baik lagi. Aku akan menjadi suami yang lebih bertanggungjawab untukmu kelak"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Setidaknya aku memepercayai semua ucapannya dan itu membuatku lega. Hanya dua tahun dan itu bukan waktu yang lama. Kyuhyun hanya milikmu Lee Sungmin.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang dia menyempatkan untuk mengenalkanku dengan keluarganya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia membawaku ke Ilsan dan melamarku di depan keluargaku. Dia berjanji akan menikahiku sepulangnya dia dari Jepang.

"Min?" Panggilan seseorang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hyuk?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku ingin mengambil gaun ini"

"Kapan Kyuhyun tiba?"

"Sepertinya besok"

Ini memang hampir dua tahun semenjak Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang. Tidak terasa besok dia akan kembali ke Korea dan kami akan menikah. Jujur aku sangat merindukannya. Dia hanya beberapa kali kembali ke Korea, terakhir pada saat hari pernikahan Hyuk dan Donghae 8 bulan lalu. Itu pun hanya disini selama 3 hari 2 malam.

Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat. Kesibukanku di butik membuatku tidak begitu merasakan bagaimana waktu berjalan. Dan sekarang tidak terasa aku akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyunku.

"Apa kau akan menjemputnya di bandara?"

"Aku bahkan dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya. Kau tahulah, calon pengantin tidak boleh saling bertemu" Hyuk terkikik. Tentu saja dia tahu, bukankah dia sudah menikah lebih dulu.

"Arasso. Donghae akan menjemputnya aku rasa"

"Pasti" Jawabku.

Donghae. Sampai kapanpun pria itu akan tetap menjadi sahabat calon suamiku. Donghae bahkan bekerja di perusahaan yang akan dipimpin Kyuhyun nantinya. Mereka tak akan terpisahkan.

"Min, aku punya kabar baik" Ucapa Hyuk tiba-tiba membuatku menatapa penuh penasaran ke arahnya.

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Aku—hamil" Mataku melebar dan segera saja aku peluk tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Selamat Hyuk. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya" Ucapaku.

"Terima kasih"

.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat berjalan sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Senyum tidak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Inilah yang dia tunggu, kembali ke tanah kelahiran. Kebahagiannya bertambah jika mengingat bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu terus berjalan hingga keluar bandara. Matanya mengedar ke arah orang-ornag yang berada di terminal kedatangan. Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat menemukan sang sahabat sudah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke arah Donghae— sahabatnya.

"Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?" Tanya Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari perjalananku kali ini. Aku bahkan sudah menunggu selama dua tahun. Apa kabarmu Donghae ah~?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini. Sahabatku kembali dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi adalah aku akan menjadi seorang ayah"

"Benarkah? Selamat" Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk tubuh sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mereka semua baik dan aku rasa mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahanmu"

"Aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka. Ayo pulang! Aku rindu keluargaku dan Sungminku" Kyuhyun pun menggeret tangan Donghae agar lebih cepat.

"Kau harus ingat Kyu. Kau tidak boleh menemui Sungmin"

"Hanya kalau aku ketahuan. Aku akan diam-diam bertemu dengannya"

Donghae pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun— sejak kapan orang itu akan mengikuti peraturan yang berlaku?

.

.

Sungmin tampak asik memandang dua gaun yang tergantung di kamarnya. Satu, gaun berwarna putih yang dipilihkan oleh calon Ibu mertunya untuk dipakai saat pemberkatan pernikahan dan satu lagi gaun hasil rancangan yang akan dipakai saat pesta resepsi.

Dia tersenyum mengingat tinggal dua hari lagi maka dirinya dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi pasangan suami istri. Hanya mengingat seperti itu saja membuat jantungnya berdegup dan hatinya berdesir hangat.

.

**Drtt... drtt...**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dengan lampu layar yang berkedip-kedip. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dibukanya sebuah pesan masuk.

* * *

**Keluarlah**

**Aku menunggumu di mobil**

**Aku merindukanmu**

**Sender:**

**Chu~ Kyuhyun**

* * *

Setelah membaca isi pesan itu, Sungmin pun segera keluar dengan mengendap-ngendap. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang tahu dia keluar untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin ssetelah masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir tidak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka.

Dua minggu menjelang pernikahan, Sungmin dan keluarganya memang tinggal di rumah yang dibeli Kyuhyun untuk mereka berdua. Rumah keluarga Sungmin yang jauh tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka bolak-balik dari rumahnya di Ilsan ke seoul.

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau kesini? Ini tidak boleh Kyu"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan menunggu selama dua hari lagi itu terasa lama"

"Kau selalu saja begitu"

"Min, apa kau suka dengan konsep pernikahannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. " Aku sangat menyukainya dan kau berhasil mengaturnya dari jarak jauh. Cho Kyuhyunku memang hebat" Puji Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Konsep pernikahan ini memang ide dari Kyuhyun. sebuah pesta kebun yang akan di dominasi dengan warna putih dan merah muda. Sungmin sangat menyukai konsep itu dan perlu kalian tahu, semua yang mengaturnya adalah Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengatur segala persiapannya dari Jepang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdiri di altar bersamamu" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk menjadi istrimu" Jawaban dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menatap lembut wajah cantik Sungmin. Hingga tanpa terasa bibir mereka sudah menyatu.

.

ooOoo

.

.

**12 September 2015**

**.**

Beberapa menit lalu, kedua insan yang berdiri di depan altar baru saja disahkan di depan pendeta dan semua yang hadir. Mulai detik ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kedua pengantin itu pun saling melempar senyum sambil melingkarkan cinicin di jari manis pasangannya. Semua hadirin pun tampak ikut bahagia.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan sebelum mereka berciuman sebagai kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan para pengantin yang baru saja mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. kedua pengantin itu pun keluar diikuti oleh semua tamu yang hadir.

Sungmin bersiap untuk melempar buket bunganya ke arah wanita-wanita lajang yang sudah berkumpul di dekatnya. Dia berbalik dan mulai melempar buket bunganya ke belakang. Bunga itu terus meluncur dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk.

Wanita itu tanpak terkejut saat bunga itu mendarat manis di pangkuannya. Sungmin yang melihat dimana bunga itu jatuh hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kibum ah~ sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan menyusul Sungmin" Ucapan Nyonya Cho membuat Kibum bersemu merah. Gadis itu pun menggenggam buket itu dan membawanya.

Kibum terus berjalan sambil tersenyum memandang bunga ditangannya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok pria berdiri tidak jauh dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kabarmu Siwon ssi~?"

.

ooOoo

.

Semilir angin meniup rambut mereka. Keduanya tampak sedang mengagumi pemandangan pantai yang begitu indah yang terhampar dihadapan mereka. Suara lembut ombak pantai menambah ketenangan sendiri, membuat mereka begitu nyaman berada disini.

"Sayang, kenapa kau memilih pulau Jeju sebagai tempat bulan madu kita? Kita bisa pergi ke luar negri kalau kau mau" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku ingin" Jawab Sungmin tanpa memindahkan kepalanya dari pundak Kyuhyun.

'Karena disini aku punya kenangan manis bersamamu Kyu' Tambah Sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau begitu cantik?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya seratus kali hari ini" Jawab Sungmin sambil terkikik pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku juga" Balas Sungmin sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium singkat bibir Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai menempelkan lagi kedua bibir mereka. Menyatukannya dengan begitu erat.

Apapun yang pernah terjadi pada mereka seperti halnya waktu, yang seakan mempermainkan hidup mereka. mereka tidak akan mau peduli. Terus lihat ke depan. Bukankah ini awal yang baik untuk akhir yang jauh lebih baik?

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ulala akhirnya ff ini selesai. Finished. End.**

**Author ngerasa banget atas keterlambatan chapter terakhir ini.**

**Author mau minta maaf banget kalo selama ff ini publish masih banyak banget kekurangannya. Dari mulai penulisan, waktu publish, jalan cerita yang membingungkan dan kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya.**

**Dan TERIMA KASIH buat semua yang sudah bersedia berpertisipasi atas kelangsungan ff ini. review-review dari kalian benar-benar memberikan semangat.**

**Tidak terasa ff ini sudah berakhir. Maaf untuk ending yang berantakan *bow***

**Sampai jumpa di karya-karyaku selanjutnya.**

**I'll miss you all...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Ayu Kyumin, AIDASUNGJIN, Baby Joy 137, Iam ELF and JOYer, Sunghyunnie, sitara1083, 137137137, HANA, MeyMey8495, Vey900128, Princess kyumin, thiafumings, KMS kyuminshiper, Margareth pumpkins, NaeKyu, reaRelf, aniimin, HyunMing joo, HeeYeon, Rissna26, freychullie, cloudy minniemin bunny, Vhentea, ImSFS, dha kyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, aniya1004, olla . lezzaolsen, kyuqie, ChoHuiChan, mayasiwonest . everlastingfriends, de, Tika, Miyoori29, lytee . bunnyming, Fariny, hyunyoung, Rima KyuMin Elf, indahpus96, Aey raa kms, min190196, alint2709, DANHOBAKMING1, Chikyumin, Monnom, MinnieGalz, kyuminalway89, minyu, nurmakyuminelf, ****ANAKNYADONGHAE, vnovgyu, Rieke Ilma, ****audrey musaena****, ****Chizawa95****, ****kikihanni****, ****Park Min, MO ELF****, ****Kyurin Minnie****, ****neganugu, Liaa kyuminelf, Cho Miku, ELFishyvira****, ****mitade13****, ****sarangHaeHyuk, Tita, Andhisa Joyers, Mard707****, ****coffeewie kyumin, Mimizu, NithanyaKYu****, ****CharolineElf****, ****Qhia503, kang sung hye****, ****ChoLee KyuMin, revaelf, jung minhyun****, ****Kim Sooyeon****, ****love haehyuk, Ega, Diniaulicious****, ****Kyulovemin, QQ KyuminShipper, 407bubleblue****, ****Kim Na Young, and anonim guests**

.

.

**For the last. I wanna say Thank you. **

**Please give me your last review for this ff**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**


End file.
